Bella y Audaz
by Kagome de Taisho
Summary: Sesshomaru declara falsamente que kagome es su prometida para salvarla. Pero lo que Sesshomaru no se imagina es que su piadosa mentira se convertirá en un firme compromiso debido a los manejos de sus rivales. Entrar para encontrar el summary completo. Esto es una Adaptación del libro de Kat Martín.
1. Prólogo

Esta es una adaptación del libro de Kat Martín

Declaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes.

Bella y Audaz

En la Inglaterra Medieval, poco después de la conquista normanda, Kagome padece toda clase de ignominias a causa de su origen sajón.

Por fortuna, entre las hordas invasoras hay también hombres justos, y uno de ellos, Sesshomaru Taisho de Gere, para protegerla declara falsamente que es su prometida.

Sesshomaru no imagina que su piadosa mentira se convertirá en un firme compromiso debido a los manejos de sus rivales. Sesshomaru y Kagome contraen matrimonio, y pese a sus iniciales recistencias pronto comprenderán que mediante la pasión pueden salvarse los mayores abismos.

Espero que les guste esta historia aunque no sea mía si no solo una adaptación la igual la quise publicar ^_^

Kagome de Taisho


	2. Capitulo 1

Declaimer: Inuyasha y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen.

Capitulo 1  
>Inglaterra, 1069<br>La muchacha debería haber tenido miedo. Muchos guerreros sajones habían huido despavoridos al verlo en traje de batalla, y sin embargo Sesshomaru no percibió temor alguno en los resplandecientes ojos azules que escrutaban su rostro. Bajo su casco cónico, la observó dirigirse hacia él, ofreciéndole un vistoso ramo de flores con su pequeña mano. Sonrió, sin prestar atención a la sangre reseca que oscurecía su cota de malla ni al feroz dragón negro que aparecía en su escudo.  
>Debería haber tenido miedo, y sin embargo se acerco más, curiosa aunque extrañamente serena, interesada y casi ansiosa como si hubiera encontrado a un nuevo amigo.<br>Sesshomaru cambió de posición en su silla de montar, sintiéndose incómodo ante aquella mirada. El enorme caballo daba coces y resoplaba; de pronto agudizó las orejas y volvió la cabeza hacia la hermosa doncella de cabello castaño que no superaba en altura las enormes cruces del caballo.  
>Sesshomaru Taisho de Gere hubiera jurado que jamás había visto una mujer más bella o una sonrisa más encantadora que aquella que iluminaba el rostro de la joven. No parecía mayor de dieciocho años, con un cuerpo maduro para ofrecérselo a un hombre y un resplandor en las mejillas que daba a entender que quizá agradeciera compañía masculina. Sin embargo, los sentimientos que despertaba en él eran completamente distintos. Le hacía pensar en un hogar y un final a toda aquella sangre y lucha.<br>Se limitó a levantar el pequeño ramo en silencio. Sesshomaru tendió una mano enguantada y lo cogió. Cuando sus dedos rozaron los de la chica, ella sonrió más ampliamente, y él le dedicó una sonrisa cansada. Esperó a que ella hablase, sintiendo curiosidad por escuchar el tono de su voz y al mismo tiempo reacio a romper el encanto creado por su presencia. Se preguntó de dónde vendría y cuál sería su nombre.

* * *

><p>¿Dónde estaría su hermana? Kagome Higurashi de Ivesham hizo rodar la gran piedra de granito y buscó entre los robles que tenía a su derecha. Sólo se había ausentado un segundo; Rin no podía haberse ido muy lejos.<br>Kagome ojeó el prado y después el montículo situado al otro extremo. La túnica azul claro que ondeaba en la brisa sólo podía ser la de Rin, pero a su lado... ¡Madre bendita! A Kagome se le cortó la respiración. El Caballero Negro, Un dragón negro sobre un campo de rojo sangre. ¡Sesshomaru el Despiadado! y allí estaba Rin, ofreciéndole un ramillete de flores con patética inocencia.  
>Sintiendo en el pecho los fuertes latidos de su corazón, cogió el dobladillo de su túnica verde bosque y corrió a traves del campo.<br>-¡Rin! -gritó-. ¡Rin! -Pero su hermana no se volvió y Kagome siguió corriendo. Al llegar junto a ella vio los duros rasgos del enorme caballero normando montado a caballo. Sesshomaru el Despiadado, el hombre que había estado recorriendo el país, asolando el norte en nombre del rey Guillermo, decidido a reprimir la rebelión.  
>-¡Suéltala!- exigió Kagome con cierta irracionalidad, ya que el hombre simplemente permanecía a lomos de su caballo. El enorme caballero no despegó los labios, limitándose a mirar a Rin como si fuera una extraña criatura de otro mundo, cosa que en cierta forma era.<br>-Le ruego... -dijo Kagome - Mi hermana no tiene malas intenciones. Es imprudente por naturaleza. No se hace cargo de las cosas. No es… - ¿Qué podía decir acerca de Rin? Acerca del modo en el que vivía, de su dulzura, de su cariño. Pero al contemplar el rostro del Caballero Negro comprendió que sobraba cualquier explicación.  
>-Es bellísima- dijo él con tierno respeto, como si se hubiera unido a ella en su mundo lejano. A continuación se incorporó en la silla, irguiéndose a tal altura que tapaba el sol. Su cabello plateado, y más largo que el de la mayoría de los normandos, resplandecía bajo el casco; tenía una mandíbula fuerte y la tez morena. Por primera vez prestó atención a Kagome pero de su voz desapareció todo rastro de ternura.<br>-No deberíais estar aquí. Hay hombres en aquellos bosques, caballeros y soldados recién salidos de la batalla que podrían haceros daño. Ya sabéis seguramente que es peligroso andar por aquí en estos tiempos. -Sé dirigió a ella en sajón, no con fluidez suficiente pero con suficiente soltura para hacerse entender.  
>-Volvíamos a casa del pueblo – mintió Kagome, ya que en realidad huían del aburrimiento de todo un día en casa - Nos equivocamos de camino, pero ya lo hemos encontrado. Regresaremos de inmediato.<br>-No sois campesinas. Por el aspecto de vuestras ropas, sois de alta alcurnia. Deberían cuidar mejor de vosotras.  
>Kagome se ofendió.<br>-No es asunto suyo. Yo cuido muy bien de mi hermana, mejor que nadie. ¡Sé cuidar de las dos! -Asió del brazo a Rin, pero ésta se soltó, y con una sonrisa en los labios, tendió la mano hacia el alto caballero. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron como platos cuando el imponente guerrero se inclinó y la cogió entre las suyas, estrechándola suavemente.  
>-Id-dijo, mirando a Kagome, adoptando de nuevo un tono duro y áspero-. Volved a casa antes de que tengáis problemas. El próximo hombre con quien os topéis tal vez quiera algo más que amistad. ¡Marchad!<br>Kagome tragó saliva y retrocedió. Tirando con fuerza del brazo de su hermana, la condujo hacia un soto. Aún temblaba cuando llegaron al bosque. En cambio Rin paseaba tranquilamente a su lado, recogiendo flores olvidando ya el hombre de la colina.  
>Al pensar que habían escapado por los pelos, Kagome se apoyó contra un árbol de boj y respiró aliviada. ¡Aquel caballero era tan grande! Podía acabar con la vida de un hombre de un puñetazo. Se rumoreaba que había matado a docenas de guerreros sajones, violado mujeres y arrasado las tierras de costa a costa. Sin embargo, la imagen que conservaba de él era la de un enorme normando que sostenía un pequeño ramillete de flores y daba un cariñoso apretón de manos a su hermana.<br>Kagome frunció el entrecejo, incapaz de entenderlo. No deberían haber salido de casa, por supuesto, pero habían permanecido demasiado tiempo encerradas y se decía que los normandos se hallaban a muchos kilómetros de distancia.  
>Recordó las palabras del Caballero Negro ella y Rin deberían estar mejor atendidas. En verdad, su tío casi nunca sabía dónde paraban, y Kagome sospechaba que el hombre se sentía aliviado cuando no estaban por allí. Además, Ivesham no corría peligro. Aunque su tío simpatizaba con la causa de los hermanos sajones, había jurado lealtad al rey. Nadie conocía sus simpatías por los rebeldes; ni siquiera Kagome, hasta que una noche lo oyó hablar.<br>Soltó la mano de su hermana y se agachó para cortar una margarita amarilla. El día era soleado y cálido. Miró con anhelo el cielo despejado. Había muy pocas cosas que hacer en la casa solariega, a excepción de las habituales tareas femeninas que tanto detestaba. Kagome dio una patada a una piedra y oyó cómo caía a un estanque cercano.  
>Deberían regresar a lvesham, - y lo harían - pero ¿Qué peligro podía haber en retrasar la vuelta un par de horas? El Caballero Negro había desaparecido tendrían cuidado y nadie más se acercaría a ellas. Se entretendrían un rato junto al estanque, y disfrutarían del sol y después volverían a casa.<br>Sesshomaru se quedó mirando la arboleda en que se habían internado las jóvenes, dividido entre la preocupación por la bella doncella de cabello castaño y la necesidad de regresar junto a sus hombres. Los rebeldes habían huido, pero siempre cabía la posibilidad de que volvieran. Si eso ocurría, sus hombres lo necesitarían.

* * *

><p>El sol caía despiadadamente sobre su casco y su pesada cota de malla. Satán, su enorme caballo piafaba con creciente nerviosismo. Sin embargo los pensamientos de Sesshomaru continuaban centrados en la joven que había intentado entablar amistad con él y que por unos momentos había borrado de su mente los horrores de la guerra. Sin duda las doncellas habrían seguido su consejos y regresarían a la seguridad del hogar, aunque por un instante dudó de que así fuera al recordar a la osada joven de cabello negro azabache que con tanta valentía se había enfrentado a él.<br>Sonrió al pensarlo y a continuación maldijo la estupidez que la había llevado a pasear sola por el campo. No era en absoluto tan bella como su hermana, pero quizá con el tiempo llegaría a serlo. Ambas muchachas eran menudas y de tez blanca; la azabache, mucho más delgada, se hallaba en esa etapa algo ambigua que preludia la madurez. Se preguntó qué aspecto tendría cuando se convirtiera en mujer.  
>Volvió a mirar hacia el lugar en que habían desaparecido. No debía preocuparse había visto cómo temblaba la joven al oír el tono de su voz. Ni siquiera ella sería tan estúpida como para desobedecer sus órdenes. Miró las flores que aún sostenía en la mano y su fragancia le recordó aquellos ojos azules y la increíble dulzura de la doncella. De mala gana, arrojó el ramillete y cabalgó para unirse con sus hombres.<br>-¡ Sesshomaru! Menos mal que has vuelto. Tu ausencia comenzaba a inquietarme. - Jaken, su caballero de confianza y gran amigo, cabalgó hacia él con su lanza en mano.  
>-¿Que noticias hay? -pregunto Sesshomaru -¿Han regresado los exploradores?<br>El caballero pelirrojo asintió.  
>-Han informado de que una fuerza rebelde avanza hacia los hombres de Montreale. Deberíamos intentar atraparlos antes. -La rivalidad entre Sesshomaru y Naraku de Montreale, señor del castillo de Malvern, era legendaria, una enemistad que se extendía a los hombres que se hallaban a sus órdenes.<br>-¿Hacia dónde se dirigen?  
>Jaken señaló en la dirección por la que acababa de llegar Sesshomaru. Éste pensó en las dos doncellas y se estremeció.<br>-Reúne a los hombres. Avísales de que estén en guardia. Partiremos enseguida.  
>Dos horas más tarde la pequeña fuerza rebelde había sido descubierta. Veinte sajones fueron hechos prisioneros, otros tantos yacían muertos o moribundos en el campo de batalla. No obstante, la rebelión estaba lejos de ser reprimida. Pronto recibirían un mensaje del rey que desvelaba la traición de otros sajones. A Sesshomaru le correspondería poner fin a esa oposición. Guillermo quería que la paz reinase de nuevo en esa tierra dividida por la guerra.<br>Y Sesshomaru ambicionaba tierras propias.  
>-Los hombres han realizado un buen trabajo – dijo contemplando al enemigo derrotado y a sus agotados soldados-. Hay un prado no muy lejos de aquí. Será un buen lugar para acampar.<br>Rendido, cabalgó junto a Jaken a través de la aliseda donde había encontrado a las dos jóvenes. Al no verlas por allí se sintió aliviado. De pronto un ruido le llamó la atención y se detuvo. A su derecha, junto al borboteo del agua del riachuelo, oyó las estruendosas voces de hombres que hablaban francés normando.  
>-¡Deteneos! -ordenó a las tropas que cabalgaban detrás de él-. Jaken, Geoffrey, Hugh y Lambert acompañadme, -Seguramente eran los hombres de Naraku. No eran asunto suyo, pero así se enteraría de sus planes.<br>Avanzaron silenciosamente entre los árboles, escuchando las risas groseras de los guerreros, y entre ellas Sesshomaru oyó el grito agudo de una mujer. Espoleó el gran caballo negro, que dio un salto hacia adelante. En pocos minutos llegó al claro de donde procedían las voces y vio con horror lo que su sexto sentido le había estado anunciando todo el día. Bajó del caballo y desenvaino la ancha espada.  
>-¡Deteneos!- Las risas se desvanecieron ante la dureza de su tono. Un grupo de hombres de Naraku, manchados de sangre y cansados de la batalla, se volvió para mirarlo.<br>-Tal vez Malvern no censure el saqueo y el asesinato, pero yo no lo tolero. Si deseáis vivir, dejad a las mujeres y retroceded.  
>Un robusto caballero dio unos pasos al frente.<br>-Las chicas son nuestras por derecho de guerra. ¿Con qué derecho nos lo prohíbes?  
>-Con este derecho. - Sesshomaru alzó la espada la gruesa hoja resplandeció al sol. El escudo en forma de cometa le colgaba de un hombro, y el feroz dragón los contemplaba amenazador.<br>-Es él-susurró uno de los cinco hombres-. Ve con cuidado, Bernart; te enfrentas al Caballero Negro. Habrás oído hablar de él. -Tragó saliva con tanta fuerza que Sesshomaru pudo distinguir el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta.  
>-Ellos son cinco y nosotros también. Propongo que luchemos.<br>-Deja que se quede con las chicas -intervino otro-. No hay que ser avaricioso. Nosotros ya nos hemos aprovechado.  
>Sus compañeros rieron nerviosos. Se apartaron de las mujeres que tenían rodeadas, se alisaron las túnicas y se ataron los cordones de los pantalones.<br>Sesshomaru miró a las dos jóvenes tendidas en el suelo, desnudas. La doncella de cabello cstaño yacía sobre la hierba, con la mirada fija en el cielo. Tenía los muslos ensangrentados, y su melena enmarañada, cubría sus pálidos hombros. A escasos metros, la muchacha de pelo azabache, levantó la cabeza, recobrando el conocimiento. Tenía el cuerpo magullado, un ojo hinchado y el labio partido. Un hilillo de sangre le caía por la comisura de la boca.  
>Sesshomaru tensó los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada.<br>-Os repito que os apartéis de las mujeres.  
>Un robusto caballero de cabello castaño fue el primero en obedecer.<br>-Considera a la delgadita un regalo de lord Naraku-se burló-. Su virgo permanece intacto. Puedes hacer con ella lo que gustes.  
>-La buena era la rellenita -dijo otro-. La tomamos uno tras otro y lo cierto es que la chica disfrutó más que cualquier criada.<br>Sesshomaru actuó con tal rapidez que lo pilló desprevenido. Con la mano enguantada, cogió al hombre por el cuello, cortándole la respiración y lo levantó del suelo. Éste pataleó y se retorció en un intento por liberarse, jadeando, pero Sesshomaru lo asió con más fuerza. Cuando el caballero se desmayó, Sesshomaru masculló una maldición y lo arrojó al suelo como un trozo de carne podrida.  
>-¡Cogedlo y marchad! -ordenó Sesshomaru.<br>Murmurando entre sí mientras arrastraban al hombre inconsciente, recogieron las armas y se adentraron con sus caballos en el bosque.  
>-Ve a buscar otra manta -dijo Sesshomaru a Jaken mientras cogía la suya de la silla de montar y desaparecían los últimos hombres de Malvern. Se arrodilló junto a la doncella de cabello castaño, la cubrió y la levantó para depositarla sobre los brazos extendidos de Jaken. Cuando se agachó para tapar a la joven de pelo azabache, ésta empezó a forcejear golpeándolo con fuerza.<br>-¡Dejadla -exclamó la muchacha mientras le asestaba un puñetazo en la mandíbula-. ¡No le hagáis daño!  
>La cogió por las muñecas y le habló con dulzura para calmarla:<br>-Tranquila, ma petite. Tú y tu hermana estáis a salvo. -Ella se resistió unos minutos más, debatiéndose hasta desvanecerse en sus brazos. Sesshomaru la alzó y la llevó hacia los caballos.  
>-Menos mal que llegamos a tiempo -dijo Jaken-. Un poco más y las doncellas habrían muerto.- Sesshomaru asintió.<br>-Es lamentable. -Jaken cambió de posición el peso que llevaba-. La morena es muy bella, y la más joven se defiende como una tigresa.  
>-Luchó con valentía.<br>-¿Qué vamos a hacer con ellas?  
>Sesshomaru vaciló un instante.<br>-No sabemos dónde viven. Si sus parientes apoyan a los rebeldes sajones, no estarían a salvo ni tras los muros de su propia casa. -Pasó la chica a Geoffrey, el más joven de sus caballeros, un chico rubio de diecisiete años que había servido de escudero a Jaken.  
>-Llévalas al convento del Sagrado Corazón. Las hermanas averiguarán su identidad y avisarán a la familia para que acuda a recogerlas.<br>-Considerando lo que puede deparar el futuro, parece una buena ida.  
>Sesshomaru se limitó a asentir. No podía dejar de pensar en la bella doncella de cabello castaño atacada por los crueles hombres de Naraku. O en la cara ensangrentada de la joven que había luchado con tanta valentía para protegerla.<br>Sesshomaru apretó los labios. Debería haberlas acompañado. Eran tan jóvenes, inocentes y confiadas. Conocía los peligros a que podrían enfrentarse. Estaba tan acostumbrado a mandar que jamás se le ocurrió que las chicas lo desobedecerían.  
>Maldita sea. Se sentía culpable.<br>Al verlas maltrechas en brazos de los hombres, sintió una gran pesadumbre.

* * *

><p>Aquí les traje el primer capitulo espero que os guste.<p>

Kagome de Taisho


	3. Capitulo 2

Holaaaa

primero que nada quisiera aclarar lo del cap anterior porque algunas se me confundieron de quien era Rin y Kagome jejeje.

Bueno Rin es la hermana mayor de kag ella es la de cuerpo bonitoy tiene el pelo castaño.

Y kagome es la de pelo azabache y la que lucho mas contra los hombres por esa razón no abusaron de ella. Espero que les aya ayudado para las que se confundieron de quien era quien ;)

Segundo: Inuyasha y ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2<p>

Inglaterra 1072

El sonido de las campanas que llamaban a maitines producía un extraño eco en las salas desiertas del convento. En la capilla situada en el ala este, filas de monjas vestidas de negro se arrodillaban sobre el duro suelo de piedra, preparándose para la oración.

-¿Dónde se ha metido esa chica esta vez? -preguntó la abadesa, observando a las monjas y al pequeño grupo de novicias arrodilladas a su izquierda.

La hermana Agnes, de pie a su lado, lucía una mueca de enfado.

-No la he visto.- Era una mujer de unos treinta años, delgada y tiesa como un palo-

-No abandonó el ayuno con nosotras esta mañana, y dos días seguidos se ha quedado dormida durante las oraciones de la tarde.

-Búscala -ordenó la severa hablar con ella de inmediato.

Dos horas más tarde, Kagome Higurashi de lvesham, con el cabello trenzado y vestida con una túnica marrón y una almidonada camisa blanca, se presentó ante la madre Teresa, la alta e imponente abadesa del convento del Sagrado Corazón.

Kagome entrelazó los dedos y procuró mostrarse recatada.

La abadesa suspiró, rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre ambas.

-Debes aprender a ser obediente -dijo, reanudando la perorata que había iniciado hacía ya tiempo-. Sé que no te resultará fácil. No obstante, debes esforzarte un poco.

-Sí, madre Teresa.

-Debes aprender a ser humilde y pía -continuó-. Tu familia ha muerto, Kagome,

Ivesham Hall está en ruinas. Rin y las hermanas del convento son ahora tu única familia. Rin es feliz aquí. Tú también deberías empezar a aceptar tu situación.  
>Kagome captó tan sólo el último comentario, ya que había estado absorta observando la bandada de pájaros que volaban en el exterior. ¿Aceptar esa vida aburrida? , pensó. ¡Nunca! Sin embargo, no se atrevió a decirlo.<p>

-Tendrás que resignarte a ser una de nosotras -prosiguió la abadesa-. Y se requiere una disciplina estricta para conseguir ese fin.

Kagome levantó la vista de la araña que paseaba por el suelo y cuyos intrincados movimientos había estado estudiando.

-¿Me has oído, Kagome ?  
>-Sí, madre. -¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué había dicho la vieja?<br>-Bien, entonces repítelo.  
>-¿Qué? -balbuceó.<br>-Repite lo que acabo de decir.

Kagome estiró nerviosa los pliegues de la fea túnica marrón.

-Debo aprender a comportarme con humildad y piedad. -Eso solía decir la abadesa. Valía la pena intentarlo.

-¿Qué más?

-¿Qué más?

-Ya me has oído.

-Disciplina. Ha dicho que necesito disciplina. -El entrecejo fruncido de la madre Teresa podía significar tanto que había acertado como que había errado por completo.

-Gracias por recordármelo. Por haberte dormido durante las oraciones, recitarás sesenta salmos tendida sobre un charco de agua. Así la próxima vez que tengas sueño, recordarás la lección.

Kagome se estremeció al pensar en el castigo. En el convento hacía frío y había corrientes de aire. Los fuegos escaseaban y los suelos eran duros y húmedos. Sin duda la obligarían a quedarse sólo con la camisa, y después como ésta estaría mojada, se vería obligada a ponerse la túnica de lana sin nada debajo.

-La hermana Agnes se ocupará de tu penitencia. Buenos días.  
>Kagome suspiró al salir por la puerta. Quizá podría soportarlo. Seguro que no sería peor que fregar los suelos o acostarse dos noches seguidas sin cenar.<p>

-Espérame en el pasillo -indicó la hermana Agnes con cara de satisfacción. Kagome pensó que a la delgada mujer también le convendría un poco de penitencia-. Voy a buscar un cubo de agua y enseguida me reuniré contigo.

-Gracias, querida hermana – dijo Kagome con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Sin prisa alguna por iniciar la desagradable tarea, fue en busca de Rin y la encontró bordando tranquilamente en su celda. Al hablar con ella, Rin sonrió cariñosamente y continuó pasando la aguja con infinito cuidado por la tela que tenía sobre el regazo.

En su extraño estado mental, la vida era fácil para Rin, sosegada y llena de felicidad. Kagome suspiró. Para ella, la vida había sido siempre una búsqueda, aunque todavía no estaba muy segura de qué buscaba. Algún día lo encontraría, de eso estaba segura. Y entonces disfrutaría de la misma paz que su hermana.

Kagome se despidió de Rin, resignada a someterse a la dura prueba que la aguardaba. Cuando regresó a la sala, la hermana Agnes había mojado el suelo con agua hasta formar un pequeño charco y esperaba con impaciencia la llegada de Kagome.

-Quítate la túnica -ordenó. Kagome obedeció de mala gana, intentando no maldecir en silencio a la monja.

-Quizá la próxima vez que quieras eludir tus deberes, recordarás las consecuencias de tal comportamiento.

-Con toda seguridad así será, hermana Agnes. -Tiritando de frío, Kagome se tendió sobre el duro suelo. De inmediato su camisa quedó empapada, y aumentaron los temblores. Sumisa, comenzó a recitar los salmos apresuradamente, sabiendo que la hermana Agnes los contaría todos.

Antes de finalizar, tenía la piel morada y temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se levantó, dedicó una forzada sonrisa a la hermana Agnes, dio media vuelta y rígida regresó a su austera celda.

-¿Estás bien?

Kagome volvió la cabeza y vio a la hermana Ayumi de pie en el umbral de la puerta de su celda. Ayumi era su mejor amiga, una joven delgada con unos grandes ojos verdes que en ocasiones destilaban la misma picardía que los suyos.  
>Sentada sobre el colchón de farfollas de maíz, Kagome se cubrió con la áspera manta de lana.<p>

-Sólo tengo un poco de frío.

-¿Dónde estabas esta mañana?-Se encogió de hombros.

-Es el primer día soleado que hemos tenido desde hace semanas, y las flores han empezado a brotar. –Sonrió-. Quería cortar unas cuantas para Rin.  
>Ayumi también sonrió.<p>

-Le encantan. Ése es un don que tien, encuentra placer en las cosas más pequeñas.

-Sí. A veces me gustaría poder ser tan feliz como ella.  
>Ayumi se acerco.<p>

- Aprenderás. Un día aceptarás la realidad tal como es.

-Un día me marcharé Ayumi. Ya verás. Conseguiré salir de aquí.

-Por ahora será mejor que vayas a la capilla. Te vigilarán durante un tiempo.  
>Kagome suspiró.<p>

-Supongo que tienes razón. Se levantó-. Mis debilidades parecen proporcionar un secreto placer a la hermana Agnes. -Apartando la manta se puso la áspera túnica de lana, intentando ignorar lo mucho que le irritaba la piel.

Echaron a andar por el pasillo. De pronto se detuvieron al oír unos golpes contra la puerta de roble de la entrada. Curiosa, Kagome se dirigió hacia allí.

-¿Quién será?

-No es asunto nuestro. Vamos, llegaremos tarde. Kagome prosiguió su camino obligando a Ayumi a seguirla. Antes de que la pequeña monja que se encargaba de abrir la puerta pudiera hacerlo unos hombres armados irrumpieron en el convento.

-Es el señor del castillo de Malvern, Naraku de Montreale -susurró Ayumi con sorpresa, reconociendo al hombre alto y rubio, vestido con elegantes prendas de color carmesí, que entró a la cabeza de sus hombres-. Mi padre hablaba de él con frecuencia, normalmente con odio.

Malvern. Kagome había oído hablar de él, ¿quién no? Sabía que había atacado el pueblo de Ayumi, y que la presencia de ésta en el convento se debía en parte al temor de los cerdos normandos como él. Malvern era aborrecido por la mayoría de sus compatriotas sajones, y su crueldad era legendaria.

-He venido a buscar novicias -dijo a la abadesa, que se había enfrentado a él- las mujeres que todavía no han pronunciado los votos. Quiero que se presenten aquí de inmediato.

-¿Para qué las quieres? -La abadesa lo miró temerosa.

-Hay mucho trabajo en Malvern. Necesito que me echen una mano, y a ti te sobran.

-Era un hombre alto, musculoso, robusto, de espaldas anchas, cintura delgada y rostro casi perfecto. De no haber sido por la nariz, algo puntiaguda, y la dureza de su boca, podría haberse dicho que era guapo. De todas formas, era bien parecido, aunque poseía cierto aire de crueldad.

-Estas chicas están bajo la protección de la Iglesia -replicó la abadesa.

-Pronto estarán bajo mi protección.

-Pero...

-Obedece. -Como la monja permanecía inmóvil, añadió- ¡Ahora!

Kagome se volvió cuando la hermana Agnes y un grupo de monjas se acercaron.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Agnes- ¿Qué hace aquí lord Naraku?

-Ha venido por las novicias.

-¿Las novicias? ¿Para qué las quieres? ¿Con qué autoridad...?

-Es Malvern -dijo Kagome-. No necesita más autoridad que la propia. -Se volvió hacia la hermana Ayumi-. Ocurra lo que ocurra, mantén a Rin alejada. Está en su celda. Debes asegurarte de que queda a salvo.  
>Ayumi miró a los hombres, asintió y dio media la cogió del brazo.<p>

-Prométeme que te ocuparás de ella si algo malo ocurre.

-¿Qué puede…?

-¡Promételo!

-Te doy mi palabra.

Mientras los hombres entraban en las diversas salas, Ayumi se dirigió a la parte trasera del convento, Las mujeres que no llevaban velo fueron agrupadas cerca de la entrada. Kagome estaba entre ellas. Nerviosa, miró hacia la parte posterior del convento pero ni Ayumi y tampoco Rin aparecieron.

-Éstas son las únicas – dijo la abadesa a Malvern, evidentemente turbada- Sólo estas seis.

Al ver que la madre Teresa trataba de ocultar a Rin, Kagome se arrepintió de las cosas terribles que había pensado de la mujer.

-Seis bastarán para nuestras necesidades, -Malvern observó a las jóvenes, ninguna de las cuales superaba los dieciocho años, Un caballero situado cerca de la gran puerta de roble las miró con fruición y no groseramente.

-¿Cómo voy a explicar esto? – preguntó la abadesa -. ¿Qué dirán sus padres?

El rostro de Malvern se endureció y adquirió un aspecto casi animal.

-Explica a los cerdos sajones que sabemos, muy bien qué ocurre detrás de estos muros. Estos conventos son un refugio para las hijas de los terratenientes sajones empeñados en traicionarnos. Lugares como éstos fomentan la agitación y el descontento, abrigan la traiciones y acogen a los enemigos del rey. Tienes suerte de que Guillermo sea un hombre de Dios, ya que de lo contrario ordenaría arrasar este y otros lugares similares.

La abadesa había empezado a temblar. -Llevad las fuera -ordenó Naraku, y los hombres sacaron a las mujeres a rastras.  
>Algunas de ellas lloraban y forcejeaban para escapar. A pesar de las dudas y el temor, Kagome sólo pensaba en que por fin se marchaba de allí. El aburrimiento del castillo de Malvern no sería tan terrible como el encierro en el convento.<br>Entonces oyó a los caballeros de Malvern susurrar. Como durante años había estudiado francés normando, los entendió. Hablaban de las mujeres y, con un lenguaje crudo, describían lo que las túnicas de las muchachas ocultaban a la vista y cómo se desharían de aquella fea prenda una vez se hubieran alejado.  
>Malvern les advirtió que tendrían que esperar hasta llegar al refugio. En Braxston Keep empezaría el libertinaje.<p>

Kagome se echó a temblar. ¡Santo Dios! Aquellos hombres se proponían convertir a las mujeres en sus pu - tas. Tratando de reprimir el pánico, notó cómo un fuerte brazo masculino la asía por la cintura. Un caballero pálido, de fino cabello moreno, la acomodó ante sí sobre el caballo.

-No temas, mademoiselle -dijo-. No te dejaré

De pronto Kagome sintió un pellizco bajo su pecho, y a continuación el hombre azuzó el caballo.

-Confiad en Dios -dijo la abadesa al verlos partir-. Rezaremos por vosotras.  
>Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kagome rezó fervientemente por voluntad propia.<p>

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru Taisho de Gere bordeó el gélido arroyo y a continuación esperó a sus hombres. El día había sido largo, la última etapa de un viaje desde Pontefact, donde se había reunido con otros barones preocupados por el problema de los proscritos que merodeaban por las montañas.<p>

A su lado cabalgaba Jaken, su amigo desde la infancia, cuando ambos habían sido acogidos bajo la tutela del tío de Sesshomaru. Como caballeros mercenarios, habían adquirido experiencia en la batalla, para después regresar a Normandía para servir al duque Guillermo antes de que éste fuera proclamado rey.

-¿Qué te parece, Sesshomaru? ¿Acampamos aquí o cabalgamos hasta casa? Resultaría un poco pesado, pero el placer de un fuego y una buena comida bien valdría la pena.

-Sí, -contestó Sesshomaru -también me apetece volver a casa. -Braxston Keep. Se había convertido en señor de Braxston en pago a los largos años al servicio de Guillermo.

Al igual que su padre y su abuelo, Sesshomaru había combatido junto a su señor feudal, jurado lealtad y decidido a cumplir su juramento aun a costa de su vida. Hacía tanto tiempo que los miembros masculinos de su familia prestaban servicio como caballeros que eran llamados «De Gere», hombres de guerra. Deseaba que sus hijos no se vieran obligados a combatir en sangrientas batallas.

-Entonces ¿seguimos? -insistió Jaken.

-Sí. - Sesshomaru sonrió-. Con un poco de suerte encontraremos a Sara y el viaje se verá recompensado por un par de suaves muslos y un paseo más agradable que éste.

-En verdad, Sesshomaru, tanto si la chica está en la cama como si no, sin duda la cabalgarán bien esta noche -replicó Jaken con una sonrisa.  
>Sesshomaru rió con buen humor.<p>

-Deja que los hombres abreven a los caballos y descansen un rato, después nos prepararemos para seguir hasta el castillo.

Estaba ansioso por regresar a casa. Desde hacía tres años, cuando Guillermo le concedió las tierras de Braxston Keep, anteriormente propiedad de Harold Higurashi de Ivesham, y construyó la torre y las murallas que rodeaban el castillo, consideraba el lugar como su hogar, de hecho, el primero desde su infancia. Las tierras que su padre había conseguido a lo largo de los años habían pasado a manos de Inuyasha, su hermano mayor. Sesshomaru podría haber heredado la parte que le correspondía, pero no había suficiente para los dos y estaba convencido de que podía conquistar sus propias posesiones. Guillermo le había gratificado concediéndole la propiedad arrebatada al enemigo sajón.

-Quizá esta noche yo también encuentre una doncella dispuesta -dijo Jaken mientras cabalgaban-. La criada de la cocina, Urasue, parece bastante proclive a abrirse de piernas a cambio de un par de monedas de plata.

-Estoy seguro de que no te desatenderán.

-Sí, es cierto, pero preferiría una esposa. -Sonrió y su rostro pecoso pareció rejuvenecer. Jaken tenía treinta años, uno más que Sesshomaru -. Sería mejor ser recibido por una atractiva mujer que, además de calentarme la cama, me diera hijos. Juro que iniciaré la búsqueda antes de que llegue el invierno. Tú también deberías planteártelo.

En realidad, ya lo había hecho. Ahora que poseía un castillo y tierras, se había convertido en señor feudal de un montón de siervos de la gleba y en uno de los barones de confianza de Guillermo, necesitaba ayuda. Y unos buenos hijos que heredasen las tierras y la fortuna que se proponía amasar.

Recordó cómo su madre, mujer afectuosa y amable, cumplía todas las órdenes de su marido y dirigía la casa a la perfección; esposa y madre cariñosa... mujer. Sus hermanas, ya casadas, eran también esposas abnegadas, hábiles en la cocina, diestras en la costura, cuidaban con suma delicadeza a los niños, los enfermos y atendían todas las necesidades de sus maridos.

Guillermo aprobaría su matrimonio y con la ayuda del rey sin duda la mujer dispondría de una buena dote. El matrimonio... ¡ay! Una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Decidió que se ocuparía de ello. Sara se enfadaría, pero ella sabía desde el principio que un día se casaría. Además, ¿acaso el matrimonio cambiaría la situación? Ella continuaría siendo su amante, seguiría calentándole la cama.  
>Sesshomaru sonrió feliz.<p>

* * *

><p>Kagome conocía bien el sendero del bosque que en aquellos momentos recorrían. Atravesaba un terreno pantanoso cubierto de helechos y ascendía por las montañas. El camino llevaba a Ivesham Hall, el que había sido el hogar de su infancia. El gran edificio rodeado por la empalizada ya no existía, y su tío había muerto, así como su madre y su padre, por haberse rebelado contra el dominio del rey Guillermo.<p>

Kagome no volvió a verlo después del día que la llevaron al convento. Mientras convalecía, se enteró del ataque a la casa, el fallecimiento de su tío Harold y la rendición del pequeño grupo de valientes defensores. Alguien había mencionado al Caballero Negro, pero se rumoreaba que había sido otro poderoso guerrero quien había arrasado la propiedad. Poco después se iniciaron las obras de Braxston Keep, que se erigió en el lugar en que antes se alzaba Ivesham Hall. Kagome no lo había visto. Supuso que esa noche lo vería y se estremeció.

-Ya falta poco -dijo el brusco caballero que la sostenía-. Pronto estarás protegida del frío.

Protegida del frío y a merced de las lascivas garras de uno de los hombres de Malvern. Santo cielo, sabía cómo sería aquello. Jamás olvidaría los lastimeros gemidos de su hermana al ser montada por aquel normando. Kagome había luchado contra ellos, había hecho lo imposible para impedirlo. Se enfrentaría de nuevo a ellos si era necesario, pero primero intentaría burlarlos.  
>Fingió dormir mientras cabalgaban, bajo los párpados entornados, sus ojos se mantenían atentos.<p>

Tal como había anunciado el brusco caballero, no tardaron en divisar las grises paredes de piedra de Braxston Keep, una alta e imponente fortaleza que se recortaba contra el cielo iluminado por la luna.

Lord Naraku y otros dos caballeros se adelantaron para hablar con el guarda y pedir cobijo para la noche, mientras los otros hombres, más ansiosos por lo que les aguardaba que cansados, esperaban impacientes ante el puente levadizo. Cuando se dio la orden de avanzar, los caballos se acercaron como figuras fantasmagóricas a las planchas de roble, su agotamiento era tan visible como el de Kagome.

El entumecimiento y la sensación de irrealidad le impidieron perder el sentido. El futuro que les esperaba ya no era ningún secreto, los manoseos y los comentarios lascivos pronosticaban la terrible intención de los normandos. Mientras las otras jóvenes sollozaban y suplicaban clemencia, recibiendo a cambio un sinfín de palabras bruscas y cachetadas, Kagome permaneció en silencio, decidida de alguna forma a no ser víctima de tal destino.

Una vez ante la alta torre de piedra, que se alzaba treinta metros y cuyas paredes medían en la base unos seis metros de anchura, subieron por las escaleras de madera hasta la torre de homenaje. A continuación se dirigieron a la gran sala, que tenía la altura de dos plantas y cuyo techo abovedado se abría en un extremo para dejar salir el humo de la chimenea. Una galería lo rodeaba a la altura de la segunda planta, hasta donde llegaban unas escaleras de caracol.

-Es una pena que lord Sesshomaru no haya regresado -dijo alguien a De Montreale en un francés con fuerte acento sajón. Kagome se retorció en los brazos del caballero que la sostenía y a continuación se quedó sin aliento al ver a Joyo de Pembroke, un hombre rubio, de unos veintitantos años, que había sido senescal de su tío.

-Agradécele de nuestra parte su hospitalidad. -Lord Naraku esbozó una sonrisa que le hizo parecer engañosamente apuesto-. Mis hombres están cansados. Necesitan comida y bebida. Partiremos en cuanto hayan descansado.

-Quizá podrías decirnos cuánto tiempo permaneceréis aquí -dijo Joyo con cierta antipatía. Kagome captó el desagrado que Naraku de Montreale inspiraba al senescal.

-Dos días, tres a lo sumo. Ahora, comida y bebidas deprisa. Braxston no es pobre. Quiero que mis hombres sean bien alimentados.

-¿Y las mujeres? -Joyo les dirigió una astuta mirada evaluadora.

-No son asunto mío. Mis hombres necesitan diversión, y estas servirán.  
>Joyo torció el gesto y sin añadir nada más, comenzó a alejarse. De pronto se detuvo, abriendo los ojos como platos al ver el rostro pálido y cansado de Kagome.<p>

Enseguida adoptó de nuevo una actitud indiferente y continuó su camino hacia la cocina. Poco podía hacer el hombre para ayudarla. Sin embargo, su presencia infundió esperanzas y coraje a Kagome.

-Preparad las mesas plegables -dijo una criada-. Debemos dar de comer a unos hombres hambrientos.

En pocos minutos la sala fue invadida por los alborotadores hombres de lord Naraku. Se sirvieron jarras de cerveza, una pierna de cordero, hogazas de pan, porciones de queso y bandejas de pavo hervido.

El brusco caballero con quien Kagome había cabalgado la arrastró hacia una mesa y la obligó a sentarse en el banco.

-Come jovencita, te prometo que necesitarás todas tus fuerzas antes de que acabe la noche. -Echó a reír y le pellizcó un pecho.

Kagome se apartó de él cuanto pudo. Fingiendo comer los alimentos que el hombre le ofrecía, examinó la gran sala, buscando la forma de escapar. Casi saltó de alegría al distinguir otro rostro conocido que le hizo albergar nuevas esperanzas, era Kaede, la mujer que la había amamantado y cuidado como si fuera su propia madre.

La anciana estaba más encorvada que la última vez que la había visto. Kagome creía que había muerto hacía tiempo.

-Kaede -musitó al advertir que la anciana ya la había reconocido. La mujer se cruzó los labios con un dedo en señal de advertencia.

Kagome pensó que tal vez conseguiría ayuda allí, en ese castillo del enemigo que antaño había sido su hogar.

Se volvió hacia el caballero sentado junto a ella. -Por favor... necesito ir al escusado. ¿Me permitiría…?

-Lo único que te permito es calentarme el jergón.

-Ha sido un viaje largo, milord. Usted hizo sus necesidades por el camino. ¿No puedo hacer yo las mías?

Tras murmurar unas palabras desagradables, el hombre la levantó bruscamente del banco.

-Si tienes que ir, te acompañaré. -Sonrió, y Kagome se fijó, en que le faltaba un diente-. De hecho quizá sea mejor que nos alejemos de los demás. Seguramente preferirás un poco de intimidad la primera vez.  
>«Madre del cielo ¿qué he hecho ?» Antes de que se le ocurriera algo para disuadirlo, el hombre ya estaba conduciéndola por el pasillo. Kagome se estremeció al oír a su espalda las risas crueles de los caballeros y los sollozos de súplica de las mujeres.<p>

Al doblar una esquina oyó un golpe amortiguado, y el brazo que la sujetaba la soltó.

-Vamos, mi pequeña -dijo la tranquilizadora voz de Kaede- tenemos que buscar un lugar para ocultarte. -Salió de las sombras, y Kagome se arrojó llorando a sus brazos.

-Creí que habías muerto -dijo Kagome.- Es una bendición de Dios que te haya encontrado.

-Será una bendición que no pierdas la virtud esta noche. Vamos, deprisa. -Recorrieron un pasillo y enfilaron otro. Kaede la guió con resolución hasta la cocina y se acurrucó sobre un jergón de paja ocultó tras una cortina. Kagome hizo lo mismo-. Debes permanecer escondida. No salgas de aquí pase lo que pase.

-¿Y qué les sucederá a las demás?

-No podemos hacer nada más que rezar para que lord Sesshomaru regrese.

-¿Te refieres a Braxston? ¿Crees que nos ayudará?

-No es como los demás. Él nunca permitiría que unas jóvenes inocentes sufrieran.

-¡Pero es un normando!

-Te ruego que por una vez hagas lo que te digo. -La dura mirada de la mujer se suavizó-. Escúchadme esta noche, mi pequeña, como no lo has hecho nunca. Te suplico que no me desobedezcas.

Kagome asintió. Demasiadas veces había desobedesído los consejos de la mujer, eludiendo las tediosas tareas femeninas para ir en busca de diversión. Así había ocurrido el día que abandonó la casa para pasear por el bosque, aunque, de haberse quedado en casa, su destino no habría sido muy diferente.

Kagome se estremeció. Esa noche haría caso a Kaede. Se quedaría allí, rezaría para que nadie advirtiera la ausencia del caballero y para que el señor de la casa regresara. Se mordió el labio inferior. Ojalá pudiera ayudar a las demás. Unió las manos y se arrodilló. Sin embargo, las oraciones no le parecieron suficientes.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru divisó la bandera que coronaba la torre de piedra, visitantes. Debía averiguar quiénes eran antes de conducir a sus hombres al castillo.<p>

Encabezando el grupo, se acercó cautelosamente. Los guardias de la entrada le avisaron de la presencia del barón Naraku de Montreale. Quien, según explicaron, no viajaba con todas sus huestes, sino con sólo unos cuantos hombres armados.

Sesshomaru se sentía más tranquilo cuando se reunió con Jaken, los otros caballeros y los hombres de armas.

-Es De Montreale. Joyo les ha concedido refugio, aunque nunca los habría acogido de haber podido evitarlo.

-Malvern está a tan sólo tres días de camino. Dudo que De Montreale prolongue su estancia en el castillo cuando se entere de tu regreso.

Sesshomaru se limitó a gruñir. Una hora en compañía de Naraku le resultaba excesivo.

-Avisa a los hombres. Preferiría que entráramos con el mayor sigilo. -Descubriría qué estaba haciendo Malvern antes de irrumpir en la sala.

Jaken asintió y avanzó entre las filas de hombres. En pocos minutos llegaron al puente levadizo y cruzaron la muralla exterior, tras la cual se encontraban los establos, los graneros, los almacenes y las viviendas de algunos de los soldados.

Algunos pajes salieron soñolientos para ayudar a los hombres de armas, mientras los escuderos se ocupaban de los caballeros, las monturas y los arreos.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a la gran sala, contento de llevar puesta la cota de malla. En lugar de ronquidos, oyó las estridentes risas y lascivos gruñidos de hombres borrachos. Mientras permanecía silenciosamente oculto entre las sombras, oyó los sollozos de una mujer. A la luz de las velas distribuidas por las paredes, vio unos muslos desnudos y abiertos bajo el trasero peludo de uno de los hombres de Malvern. El rostro de la muchacha no le resultaba conocido.

Ni siquiera Naraku se arriesgaría a enfurecer a Sesshomaru violando a las doncellas de la casa. De Montreale se había ocupado de proporcionar diversión a sus hombres, maldita sea. ¡Ojalá se pudriera en el infierno!

-Milord, soy yo... Kaede. –La vieja apareció entre las sombras. A Sesshomaru le desconcertaba el sigilo con que acostumbraba a moverse la mujer-. Quisiera hablarte, milord.

-¿Qué ocurre, vieja? ¿No ves que ya tengo suficientes problemas con Malverh?

-Es de él de quien quiero hablar. –Sus finos labios formaron una mueca de desagrado. – Ese hombre es un chacal.

-¿Son del pueblo las mujeres?

-No. Malvern las trajo consigo. No son más que unas niñas, novicias del convento. Malvern se las llevó a la fuerza.

La mano de Sesshomaru se cerró en un puño. Debería haberlo sospechado tratándose de Naraku.

-Me gustaría ayudarlas, pero me temo que no puedo hacer nada. Malvern goza de la confianza del rey. Tiene más poder que yo. Supongo que cuando se entere de mi regreso, se marchará enseguida.

-Pero, milord…

De pronto oyeron unos ruidos en la sala.

-¡Por fin la habéis encontrado! -La voz de Naraku resonó en la sala-. ¡Traedla!

-Estaba escondida en el pasillo. La hija de pu - ta se había vestido como una criada, pero esos grandes ojos marrones y ese cabello azbache no pasan inadvertidos. Es la más atractiva de todas.

Cuando el alto caballero arrastró a la chica hasta la zona iluminada, Kaede contuvo la respiración.

-Es lady kagome -susurró.

Malvern echó a reír al coger a la doncella del brazo. -¿De modo que creías que podrías huir?

-Estaba ayudando a las otras -dijo el caballero-. Dos de ellas han desaparecido, milord.

Naraku rompió en carcajadas.

-La jovencita tiene coraje, pero de nada le ha servido. -Se ató los pantalones al ponerse en pie-. Yo me encargaré de ésta. -Agarró el cuello de la túnica de la doncella y de un tirón rasgó la tela, que le cayó hasta la cintura.

-¡Soltadme! -exclamó la muchacha, retorciéndose. Pasándole un brazo por la cintura, Naraku la atrajo hacia sí y le desgarró también la camisa, dejándole los hombros desnudos.

Oculta entre las sombras, Kaede se aferró al brazo de Sesshomaru.

-¡Te lo ruego, milord! Lady Kagome es la hija del viejo barón.

-¿Harold?

-No, del hermano de Harold, Ginta. Sesshomaru apenas oyó las palabras de la mujer, absorto como estaba contemplando a la doncella. Era pequeña, pero no frágil toda una mujer. Había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar.

-Tranquila -decía Naraku, obligando a la joven a levantar la barbilla-. Tengo cierta experiencia en iniciar a una virgen. Si te entregas a mí, te trataré con delicadeza. -

Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa- Pero si te resistes, te partiré por la mitad. -La agarró de forma que no pudiera moverse y le retiró la cinta con que tenía atada la trenza. A continuación deslizó los dedos por la resplandeciente cabellera, haciendo que le cayera sobre los hombros.

En ese instante, las vagas imágenes de Sesshomaru adquirieron nitidez.

-Santo cielo, es ella - susurró al reconocerla. El recuerdo de aquel rostro y el de la otra joven lo perseguía desde hacía tres años. Salió de su escondrijo entre las sombras. Detrás de él se abrió la gruesa puerta de roble, y apareció un grupo de sus hombres.

Junto a un banco situado ante la chimenea Malvem se reía de los inútiles esfuerzos de la chica. La apoyó contra su brazo y comenzó a acariciarle los senos.

Sesshomaru observó que eran grandes y altos y sintió cierta tensión en la ingle, habían dejado de ser aquellas pequeñas ciruelas que había visto aquel día en el prado. También las facciones de la muchacha habían cambiado; sus mejillas eran suaves, su boca de un bello color carmesí. Ya no era la desgarbada doncella que recordaba, si bien nada podía borrar la imagen que conservaba de su rostro, ni la de su bella hermana de pelo castaño.

-¡Detente, Naraku! - Sesshomaru se acercó a él las espuelas chocaban contra el suelo mientras avanzaba.

-Vaya... Braxston, por fin en casa. Mentiría si dijera que me alegro de verte.

-Te han ofrecido la hospitalidad de mi casa. Lo mismo esperaría yo de ti. Tienes mujeres suficientes a satisfacer las necesidades de tus hombres. Te pido que dejes en paz a está.

Naraku dejó de manosear a Kagome. Sus azules ojos se endurecieron.

-Estas mujeres socorren el enemigo. Las he raptado en nombre del rey. -La joven doncella se cubrió los pechos con las manos, trémula-. Ésta me calentará la cama antes de que finalice la noche. Me pertenece, y ambos sabemos que puedo disponer a mi antojo de lo que es mío.

-Hay otras con quienes puedes divertirte.

-Ésta tiene fuego. -Tirando del pelo a la chica, la obligó a levantar la cabeza-. Quiero verla con las piernas abiertas bajo mi cuerpo. Es mía.

-¡No! -protestó la muchacha, intentando liberarse-. No pertenezco a ningún hombre.

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula. Desviando la mirada del rostro asustado de la doncella, la posó en la cara de Naraku, cuyos hombres habían empezado a congregarse alrededor de su señor, con las manos apoyadas sobre la empuñadura de las espadas. Los hombres de Sesshomaru se habían colocado en distintos puntos de la sala.

-Los dos os equivocáis -dijo-. La chica me pertenece.

Malvern apartó a Kagome con brusquedad.

-¿Te atreves a contradecirme? -Con los pies separados, posó una mano sobre su espada.

-La chica es mía. Es la hija del viejo barón sajón. -Le dedicó una mirada de advertencia-. Kagome Higurashi de Ivesharn es mi prometida. -Forzó una sonrisa-.¿No es cierto, mi amor?

* * *

><p>Ta-ta-ta-tan que les pareció este cap. Espero que les aya gustado. Estaré esperando sus opiniones.<p>

Y gracias a todos los que me dejaron un reviews

Me despido besos ;)

Kagome de Taisho


	4. Capitulo 3

Holaaaa a todas/os

Sesshomaru y compañia no me pertenecen sino a la Gran Rumiko T.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3<p>

Kagome se quedó estupefacta. ¿El Caballero Negro su prometido? ¡Nunca! No lo había olvidado, jamás olvidaría aquellos ojos grises azulados, aquella mandíbula implacable, aquella abundante cabellera plateada y ondulada que le caía sobre la cota de malla. ¡Santo cielo, debía de estar loco!

Lo observó con detenimiento, procurando aplacar sus temores, y advirtió una mirada de feroz advertencia en sus ojos. Era apuesto, comprobó, de una forma dura y amenazadora totalmente distinta a lord Naraku. Tenía la nariz recta, los labios bien formados, la mandíbula demasiado cuadrada y los pómulos excesivamente severos. Era un hombre enorme, de ancho pecho, cuello grueso, brazos musculosos y piernas largas.

-¿No es así? -repitió con tono de advertencia para recordarle que, si lo negaba, lord Naraku y sus hombres la violarían como a las otras.

Kagome tragó saliva y miró fijamente al alto Caballero. Tampoco había olvidado lo que él y sus hombres habían hecho a su hermana. Conservaba en la memoria, mezclada con el terror, la ira y el dolor, la imagen del rostro del hombre aquel día. Ignoraba qué papel había desempeñado, pero estaba segura de que había estado allí.

No obstante, necesitaba tiempo y no le quedaba otra opción. Procurando que no temblara la voz, dijo:

-Sí, mi señor, así es- Las rubias cejas de Malvern se unieron sobre unos ojos que resplandecían de ira. Sabía que el Caballero Negro había mentido, y esa mentira le había servido para conseguir su propósito. Con las mejillas encendidas de rabia, esbozó una sonrisa cruel que dejó sus dientes al descubierto y le dio el aspecto del terrible depredador que era.

Apartó la mano de su espada.

-De haberlo sabido, la habría dejado en el convento. -Otra sonrisa perversa- Conociendo tu escasa disposición a contraer matrimonio en el pasado, no puedo más que alegrarme de que por fin te hayas decidido. ¿Ya has hecho planes para la boda?

-Espero noticias de Guillermo. En cuando obtenga su bendición y las amonestaciones se publiquen, nos casaremos. -Se volvió hacia Kagome -. ¿Qué hay de tu hermana? -susurró para que sólo ella lo oyera-. ¿Está también aquí?

-Rin está sana y salva en el convento. -«Lejos de ti y del resto de esa carroña, gracias a Dios», pensó.

El enorme caballero se disponía a añadir algo más cuando se oyó un ruido en las escaleras. Volvió la cabeza hacia allí, donde una mujer vestida con una túnica de color lavanda miraba descaradamente a los hombres.

-¿Qué has dicho, milord? ¿He oído bien? -Era rubia y de tez blanca, alta y elegante; sin embargo la expresión de sus labios era severa, y en sus ojos verdes no se apreciaba ni un atisbo de ternura (la verdad no me acuerdo como era Sara por eso la dejare así) -. Sin duda me han engañado mis oídos.

La mandíbula del Caballero Negro se tensó.

-No es asunto tuyo, Sara. Vuelve a tus aposentos.

-Ah, la bella Sara – dijo Naraku-. Creí que no te vería.

-No lo permitiré, Sesshomaru . Aunque no te hayas comprometido a nada conmigo, nunca consentiré que te cases con ella.

-¡Retírate de inmediato! Otra intervención como esa y veras para que sirve mi mano.

Por unos segundos la mujer pareció dispuesta a protestar. A continuación la ira desapareció de su rostro y una tensa sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Perdona, milord. Te he echado tanto de menos estos días... Te esperaré en mis aposentos para complacerte.

Kagome miró al Caballero Negro y después a la alta doncella, su amante, sin duda. Entonces qué demonios quería de ella?, se pregunto.

-De modo que al fin el señor de Branxston toma esposa. -Malvern esbozó una sonrisa irónica- Yo mismo escribiré a Guillermo para comunicarle que tienes prisa por casarte. Con el permiso del rey quizá puedas contraer matrimonio en menos de quince días. ¿Qué opinas, Sesshomaru? ¿No te gustaría?

«Hijo de puta», maldijo para sí Sesshomaru, consciente de cuánto disfrutaba Naraku con aquella incómoda situación que él mismo había propiciado a causa de sus remordimientos. Se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido a la doncella de pelo castaño. Una muchacha tan dulce e inocente merecía su protección, y sin embargo él no se la había brindado. Se proponía enmendar el daño causado de la única forma que sabía, protegiendo a la hermana menor de la joven.

-Me complacería mucho.- Podía luchar contra De Montreale pensó. Contaba con más hombres que su rival, de modo que sin duda vencería. Pero se derramaría la sangre de hombres buenos, y el rey se lo haría pagar caro. El padre de Naraku era el amigo más íntimo de Guillermo. Sesshomaru perdería sus tierras y su título, todo aquello por cuanto había combatido- Guillermo aprobará el matrimonio -prosiguió- Quiere pacificar estas tierras del norte y considera que el proceso se acelerará con hijos nacidos de uniones entre normandos y sajones. – Forzando una sonrisa, añadió- Desposarme con una doncella tan bella como ésta: es un deber que cumpliré con ilusión.

Y el matrimonio era la única respuesta a su dilema. Lo sabía desde el momento en que intercedió por la joven. En cuanto Naraku se enterara de que Sesshomaru se proponía protegerla, la doncella no estaría a salvo fuera de los muros del castillo.

Malvern escudriñó a Kagome como si la considerase suya.

-Quizá todavía pueda gozar de ella – advirtió - si resulta que has mentido. -Pasó ante la muchacha rozándole un pecho con la mano. Sesshomaru se irguió ante la afrenta.

-Déjala, Naraku. Incluso el rey censuraría tu comportamiento.

Malvern sonrió a la chica.

-Te pido perdón, milady, por cualquier ofensa que haya podido cometer. Tu atuendo me confundió. -Miró a Sesshomaru -. Te aconsejo que la vistas de acuerdo con su rango. Otros podrían cometer el mismo error que yo.

Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso de aquellas palabras provocadoras.

-Mis hombres están cansados. Me gustaría que comieran y descansaran antes de que finalice la noche. -Cogió a Kagome del brazo. Sintió cómo se tensaba la muchacha, y la agarró con más fuerza. – Hasta mañana, Naraku.

Kagome reprimió el impulso de apartarse y permitió que el alto normando la guiara hasta las escaleras. La condujo hasta una sala y cerró la puerta. Kagome se enfrentó a él de inmediato.

-¿Estás loco?

El hombre se giró para mirarla con expresión inescrutable. Las llamas de las velas iluminaban su cabello y se reflejaban en sus ojos grises azulados.

-En este momento tal vez sea así.

-¿Por qué has actuado así? ¿Qué esperas obtener con ello? ¿De verdad crees que me casaré contigo?

El Caballero Negro se puso rígido.

-Creo que harás cualquier cosa para salvarte.

-Nunca me casaré con un normando, y menos con uno tan vil como tú. Todos vosotros sois unos asesinos; habéis robado, matado y arrasado nuestros hogares y campos.

-Tienes razón en parte. Pero los dos bandos Cometieron atrocidades en nombre de la guerra. Es mejor olvidar lo que ocurrió en el pasado.

-Eres normando. El tiempo no conseguirá aplacar el odio que me inspiráis. ¿Acaso no he presenciado lo que ha sucedido aquí esta noche? Han golpeado y forzado a mis amigas. ¡Dulce Virgen Santa! Nos sacaron a rastras del convento.

-Hablas de los actos de Malvern, no de los míos. De haber podido, las habría ayudado.

-¿Porqué no trataste de impedirlo? ¿Por qué le temes?

-Temo al rey. Guillermo es mi señor feudal. He jurado acatar sus órdenes. Y Naraku es un hombre del rey.

- ¿Y tu no?

- Malvern controla una gran fortuna. Su padre es de los amigos más íntimos de Guillermo. Carezco del poder suficiente para oponerme a él.

-Entonces eres un cobarde además de un canalla.

Sesshomaru dio unos pasos amenazadores en dirección a ella.

-Te he dejado decir lo que piensas, porque las circunstancias han sido difíciles. Pero te advierto, milady, que será mejor que aprendas a controlar tus palabras. Ningún hombre se atrevería a hablarme de esa forma. No te lo toleraré. -Hablaba en serio. Había fruncido el entrecejo, y su rostro había adoptado una expresión severa- Si tenías intención de hacerte monja, -añadió- ya es demasiado tarde. Te casarás conmigo, no con la Iglesia. Si te niegas, Naraku te atrapará en cuanto traspases estos muros.

-Nunca tuve intención de tomar los votos. En verdad, no se me ocurre nada más odioso que desperdiciar la vida encerrada en una celda húmeda y fría. - Levantó la barbilla- Excepto quizá, casarme contigo.

-Te aseguro que no entraba en mis planes casarme contigo. No eres más que una niña. Preferiría desposarme con una mujer hecha y derecha. –Kagome se sintió ofendida-. No tienes dote. No aportas nada a esta unión salvo los trapos que llevas puestos. Sin embargo ya es demasiado tarde para cambiar la situación.

-No estoy de acuerdo. No puedes obligarme, y yo jamás daré mi consentimiento. -Se volvió y se dirigió al pequeño agujero que hacía las veces de ventana.

Le había desagradado la forma en que el hombre había clavado la vista en el desgarrón de su túnica. Era un caballero duro, con una mirada más salvaje que la de lord Naraku... y mucho más penetrante. Era como si la evaluara para los deberes que debería cumplir en el lecho matrimonial.

-Si me rechazas -dijo- Malvern te convertirá en su amante. Cuando se canse de ti, te compartirá con sus hombres. Has visto bastante esta noche para saber qué trato dispensan a las mujeres.

La golpearían y violarían, incluso podrían llegar a asesinarla. Kagome se estremeció bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos tormentosos.

-Si me consideras tan poca cosa ¿Porqué quieres casarte conmigo?

Él se encogió de hombros, de tal forma que se le marcaron los músculos de los brazos.

-Te lo debo. Lo que ocurrió aquel día en el prado no debería haber sucedido. Si pudiera cambiaría las cosas. Esta vez quiero asegurarme de que no sufrirás ningún daño.

De modo que el gran bruto tenía conciencia. Por mucho que odiara a los normando por las atrocidades que habían cometido, aquellas palabras resultaron a Kagome extrañamente reconfortantes. Y lo más sorprendente era que no temía al hombre; al menos no de la forma que temía a Malvern.

-¿Y porqué me he suponer que estaré mejor contigo?

-Serás mi esposa.

Esposa. Durante los años transcurridos en el convento apenas se había planteado esa posibilidad, y lo cierto era que de momento no le ilusionaba contraer matrimonio. En esos instantes quería su libertad, tanto como la había ansiado en los últimos tres años. Deseaba estar sola, libre de cualquier hombre, para disfrutar de todas las maravillas que el mundo ofrecía. No sería fácil, pero siempre había creído que encontraría la manera de lograrlo.

Necesitaba tiempo para trazar planes y escapar. Forzó una sonrisa; acababa de ocurrírsele una idea.

-Quizá tengas razón, milord. El pasado no debe interponerse en el presente. Además, al parecer no tengo elección. Así pues, si quieres casarte conmigo, accederé.- Madre de Dios, cuánto le costó pronunciar

-Me llamo Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru el Implacable; el Caballero Negro, el señor de Braxston Keep

-Yo soy Kagome.

-Ya me lo ha dicho Kaede. Te ha ayudado mucho esta noche y permanecerá a tu servicio de ahora en adelante. -Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para llamar a los criados. Apareció Kaede-. Acompaña a la dama a una habitación. -Aunque se dirigía a Kaede, estaba mirando a Kagome; sus ojos azules habían perdido su habitual frialdad-. Hay un comerciante en el pueblo. Nos cruzamos con él en el camino. Envía un mensajero mañana para que el hombre traiga su mercancía. Quiero que la señora vista como tal.

Kagome estuvo a punto de protestar, de decirle que no aceptaba nada de los canallas normandos, pero se reprimió a tiempo. Miró la pared donde colgaban un carcaj lleno de flechas y un viejo escudo con la figura de un enorme dragón negro sobre un campo de color rojo sangre. Kagome se estremeció.

Cuando volvió la vista hacia el Caballero Negro, observó que éste tenía la mirada fija en sus senos. Era casi como si la tocara; no el manoseo brutal de la mano, de Malvern, sino una suave caricia que pasaba sobre su cuerpo como una pluma.

-No salgas de tu habitación hasta que lord Naraku se haya marchado -le advirtió mientras ella se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

Kagome se detuvo y se volvió para mirar aquel hermoso rostro.

-Con toda seguridad ya no corro ningún peligro.

-No discutas conmigo, ma petite. Si quieres llegar virgen a mi cama, deberás obedecerme.

Kagome se sonrojo. No quería llegar a su cama, pero no se atrevió a decirlo.

-Como desees, milord. -y siguió a Kaede, que salia apresuradamente de la habitación.

Sesshomaru las vio alejarse. Las pequeñas manos de la doncella se aferraban a los restos de su túnica, y el abundante cabello azabache le caía hasta la cintura. No era tan bella como la hermana de ojos azules, aunque sí muy atractiva. Se había convertido en una joven hermosa. Contemplando su bello rostro, nariz recta, cejas arqueadas y labios carmesíes, cualquier hombre con sangre en las venas se excitaría. Y había fuego en aquellos ojos marrones de espesas pestañas; un fuego de que carecía, la doncella mayor.

Oyó que se cerraba una puerta en el pasillo, la muchacha se hallaba a salvo en sus aposentos. Se había enfrentado a Naraku sin temor, y luego se había defendido bien frente a él, para después aceptar su destino con la cabeza bien alta. Le obedecería, ya lo había demostrado.

Y aportaría un poco de pasión a su lecho.

El cuerpo de Sesshomaru se tensó de deseo al pensarlo, aunque estaba preocupado. Nunca se había acostado con una mujer tan pequeña, siempre lo había evitado. Él era un hombre muy grande y con un buen apetito sexual. Se proponía engendrar unos hijos robustos. ¿Podría ella acogerle en su pequeño cuerpo? ¿Podría darle hijos?

Fueran cuales fueran las respuestas a esas preguntas, el curso de su vida ya había sido trazado. Pronto estarían casados, y ella yacería con él. Su excitación fue en aumento hasta resultar insoportable, al pensar en entrar en su cuerpo, los pálidos muslos abiertos y el cabello resplandeciente como el fuego sobre el lecho.

Sesshomaru hizo un gesto con la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar aquella imagen. Maldita sea, hacía tanto tiempo que no gozaba de una mujer. Masculló una maldición. Sara estaría muy enojada después de lo que había oído, y su humor no mejoraría si decidía visitarla. Sería mejor enfrentarse a ella a la mañana siguiente, aconsejarle que partiera hasta después de la boda y convencerla de que una vez celebrado el matrimonio nada cambiaría entre ellos.

Quizá así solucionaría su problema con la joven doncella. Tratándola con cuidado para no causarle ningún daño, compartiría con ella el lecho hasta que concibiera un hijo y después la apartaría para entregarse de nuevo a su amante. Le gustaba yacer con mujeres tan lascivas como él. Tal vez Kagome fuera apasionada, pero cada vez que la tomara, tendría miedo de hacerle daño.

Sesshomaru suspiró y comenzó a pasearse por la estancia. La doncella no era la clase de mujer que él hubiera elegido, pero no podía faltar a su palabra. Protegería a la muchacha y de paso también a su hermana. Además, necesitaba la ayuda de una mujer en la casa y ésa serviría tan bien como cualquier otra.

Sesshomaru empezó a sonreír. Llamó a su escudero para que le ayudara a quitarse la pesada cota de malla, salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación.

* * *

><p>Naraku de Montreale abandonó Braxston Keep dos días después, jurando que regresaría para la boda de lord Sesshomaru. Por una vez en su vida, Kagome hizo lo que se le ordenó y permaneció en sus aposentos. Temía las intenciones de Malvern y necesitaba tiempo para planear su huida.<p>

A finales de la semana, vestía de nuevo como una dama, como si nunca hubiera salido de Ivesham Hill. Braxston había insistido en comprar ropas caras. Contradecirle habría significado admitir que no tenía intención de ponérselas, que pronto estaría lejos de allí.

Vestida con una túnica de terciopelo verde sobre una camisa de lino blanca que una faja dorada le ceñía a la cintura, salió de sus aposentos por primera vez en días.

-Lady Kagome -dijo Sesshomaru al verla acercarse a la tarima situada al otro extremo de la sala- Ya era hora de que te reunieras con nosotros. -Luciendo una túnica de terciopelo azul que remarcaba la anchura de sus hombros, se levantó de la silla de madera tallada y con un gesto le indicó que se sentara junto a él.

-Es un placer, milord. -Casi se atragantó al pronunciar las palabras y esperó que Braxston no se hubiera percatado de ello-. Esperaba con ilusión este encuentro. -Cuando volvió a mirarlo, advirtió que el hombre recelaba.

-La última vez que hablamos no parecía complacerte demasiado mi compañía. Me alegro de que hayas cambiado de opinión.

«Improbable», pensó ella, limitándose a sonreír.

-¿Qué otra opción le queda a una pobre doncella como yo? Pronto estaré casada con un gran caballero normando. Cometí una estupidez al oponerme a tu amable oferta. Haré lo posible para ser digna de ella- Lord Sesshomaru guardó silencio y la observó con aquellos astutos ojos grises.

-De modo que estás ansiosa por complacerme.

-Por supuesto, milord.

-Me alegro de haber elegido una dulce y dócil mujer como esposa. -Compuso una sonrisa más feroz que amable- Ya que hoy te muestras tan dispuesta a complacerme, me atreveré a pedirte un favor.

-¿Un favor? ¿Qué favor, milord?

-Que me des un beso.

-¿Que?

-Un beso de prometida para sellar nuestro acuerdo. No creo que sea pedir demasiado a una doncella tan agradecida.

-Puedes besarme... -«el cu - lo, cerdo normando» pensó -la mano, lord Sesshomaru. Tendrás que conformarte con eso, hasta que nos casemos.

-¿La mano? -Cogió los pequeños dedos de la mujer entre los suyos y se los llevó a los labios. La boca del hombre era firme y sorprendentemente cálida, más suave de lo que ella había supuesto. De pie, intentó liberar la mano, pero el normando dio un inesperado tirón, y ella cayó sobre su regazo.

-Un beso de verdad, milady, sería más adecuado para la ocasión. -Ella abrió la boca para protestar, y Sesshomaru cogió la barbilla y le cubrió los labios con los suyos.

Labios duros y suaves; un cálido aliento con sabor a vino. Extrañas sensaciones dominaron los sentidos de Kagome, y un calor se apoderó de sus entrañas. La lengua del hombre se internó en su boca, lo que aumentó su ira. Sin embargo el calor se intensificó, y un pequeño sonido brotó de su garganta.

Kagome consiguió liberarse, temblando y casi perdió el equilibrio. Levantó el brazo para golpearle, pero el normando la detuvo cogiéndole la mano. Sesshomaru estaba casi tan enfadado como ella.

-¿A qué estás jugando? -Apartó la silla y se puso en pie-. ¿Crees que no detecto el veneno que destila cada una de tus dulces palabras? Creí que te habías resignado a este matrimonio, pero la expresión de tu rostro demuestra lo contrario. No me trates como un imbécil, chérie. No me gustan los engaños.

De modo que aquel demonio no se había dejado engatusar. Nunca había sido una buena mentirosa, y no resultaba fácil engañar a aquel hombre.

-Si quieres oír la verdad, te diré que no deseo este matrimonio. Ahora que Malvern se ha marchado, te pido que me liberes de mi promesa.

-Un mensajero ha partido ya hacia el castillo de Guillermo. Estoy seguro de que recibiremos su aprobación en cualquier momento. Tu petición llega demasiado tarde. Aunque deseara complacerte, no podría.

-No puedes obligarme a que me case contigo.

-¿No puedo? -La ira confirió a su rostro un aspecto aún más feroz-. ¿Crees que una doncella no más grande que una niña puede contradecirme?

-Yo... yo creo que un día te darás cuenta del error que estás cometiendo. Yo no soy la mujer que deseas como esposa. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Cásate con esa rubia, con Sara. Ella será más de tu agrado.

-Tú, mi apasionada fierecilla, no me desagradas del todo.

-No me casaré contigo.

La atrajo hacia sí.

-Te casarás conmigo. Si continúas negándote te llevaré a mi cama y te desvirgaré. Plantaré mi semilla tan profundamente en ti que sin duda producirá frutos y no tendrás más remedio que aceptar tu papel de esposa.

-¡Maldito seas! ¡Eres un ogro! ¿No me has causado ya bastante dolor? ¿Es que te propones infligirme aun más?

Al oír aquellas palabras el aspecto feroz del normando se suavizó. Le levantó la barbilla.

-Escúchame bien chérie. Hago lo que juzgo mejor para ti y para tu hermana. Sin la protección de mi nombre, Malvern no descansará hasta yacer contigo... o quizá haga algo peor. No estarás a salvo en ningún lugar excepto aquí.

-Reclamo mi libertad. Es lo único que he deseado desde el día que entré en el convento, lo único que he anhelado en toda mi vida.

-Una mujer no puede ser libre. Perteneces al hombre al que llamas señor. De niña era tu padre. Si ahora no fuese yo sería Guillermo o algún otro. Harás lo que te diga. Resígnate y acepta tu destino.

-Púdrete en el infierno.

Sesshomaru la cogió por el brazo.

-Hasta ahora he sido paciente contigo, Kagome, pero si vuelves a hablarme de esa forma, sentirás el peso de mi mano. -La empujó para que se sentara y le puso delante un plato medio lleno- Come. Vas a necesitar todas tus fuerzas.

Kagome se quedó mirando en silencio el plato, que contenía pan de centeno humedecido con caldo y un trozo de cordero asado. Un paje le sirvió una copa de vino, y la joven tomó un sorbo. El Caballero Negro le dedicó una última mirada amenazadora y la ignoró. Por unos instantes se sintió extrañamente irritada por el hecho de que su presencia significara tan poco para él, y a continuación comenzó a comer.

A su lado, lord Sesshomaru mantenía con algunos de sus hombres una acalorada discusión acerca de un grupo de malhechores que se escondía en el bosque.

La conversación interesó a Kagome. Sin duda hablaban de rebeldes sajones. El normando y sus hombres planeaban atacarlos. A la mañana siguiente partirían hacia Baylorn, donde, según los rumores la banda había acampado. Esa gente era de los suyos. Ojalá pudiera ayudarles, pensó Kagome.

Mientras comía, reflexionó sobre cómo podría advertirles.

Seguramente no resultaría difícil, pues la mayor parte de la servidumbre del castillo era sajona. Alguna de las criadas de la cocina podría ir al pueblo y hablar con alguien que supiera cómo contactar con los rebeldes. Pensó en Kaede, pero enseguida desechó la idea, pues la vieja se mostraba leal al señor normando. Además, probablemente no aprobaría su plan. Kagome lo haría sin ella. Era sajona de nacimiento. Haría lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando terminó de comer, pidió permiso a lord Sesshomaru para retirarse. Una batalla al día con él era más que suficiente. Además, tenía asuntos más importantes de que ocuparse. Kagome se esforzó por no salir corriendo de la sala.

Sesshomaru montaba su gran caballo negro. Con las manos enguantadas convertidas en puños, observaba los restos del campamento de los proscritos, las brasas de la hoguera.

Es evidente que partieron a toda prisa -dijo Jaken-. De habersen enterado de nuestra llegada con tiempo suficiente habrían eliminado todo rastro de su presencia aquí. Acostumbran dejar pocas pistas.

-Manda a Geoffrey junto con diez de nuestros mejores jinetes. Quiero averiguar si todavía podemos seguirles la pista.

-No dejarán rastro alguno, desaparecerán con el viento. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Han actuado así desde el principio.

-Maldita sea. Asesinan y roban, y sin embargo siempre hay algún sajón imbécil que sale a avisarles.

-La mayoría de los siervos de la gleba desean verlos muertos. Además, nadie conocía nuestros planes. Sólo los presentes en la sala podrían haberse enterado y, a excepción de Joyo y tu prometida, nadie habla nuestro idioma.

Sesshomaru había tenido la precaución de hablar francés normando al planear el ataque. Joyo no se hallaba en la sala; además odiaba a los proscritos casi tanto Como Sesshomaru. En cambio la doncella... No era posible que su enemistad la hubiera impulsado a hacer algo semejante. Sin duda, temía su ira y temblaría de terror por lo que pudiera pasar si él descubría que había ayudado a los forajidos a escapar.

Intentó imaginar a la atrevida dama asustada. No lo consiguió, en lugar de eso la vio desafiante, como un pequeño gatito arrinconado, y de pronto supo quién había sido el sajón traidor.

-Fue la doncella -gruñó, estirando las riendas del caballo-. Dejad de buscar. Los hijos de pu - ta ya estarán muy lejos. Los atraparemos en otra ocasión.

Mientras tanto, se ocuparía de la doncella. La mala pécora no tardaría en pagar el precio de su estupidez.

* * *

><p>Quisiera agradecerles a todas por lindos reviews que me dejaron la verdad me encantaron<p>

Gracias a _Guest, elianamz-bv__, simy-chan, Janeth, lady susi, Linda20, Rainy moon, MisatoNara y Sasunaka doki la verdad_

_muchisimas gracias a todas y espero seguir reciviendo su reviews con sus dudas y todo los que quieran preguntarme que _

_estaré dispuesta a respenderle con mucho gusto._

_Bye Besitos _

_Kagome de Taisho _


	5. Capitulo 4

Holaaaa Como están?

Bueno como ya sabemos todas Sesshomaru y compañia u otros personajes que aparescan no me pertenecen (lamenablemente)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

Kagome observó la indómita furia con que el normando cruzaba la sala para dirigirse hacia las escaleras de piedra. Lord Sesshomaru se había desprendido de la cota de malla y lucía el pesado jubón de piel. Su cara era la máscara de la ira, sus zancadas, enormes y poderosas, los músculos de sus brazos estaban tensos y tenía las manos cerradas en puños.

¡Kagome Virgen Santa! ¿Cómo había podido descubrirlo tan pronto? Kagome observó cómo el normando dictaba breves instrucciones a Joyo para no ser molestado una vez hubiera subido por las escaleras. Kagome dio media vuelta y se precipitó hacia su habitación para llegar a ella antes de que él la atrapara. Había subestimado al poderoso hombre.

-¡Déjame en paz! -exclamó la joven cuando Sesshomaru le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la elevó. Abrió la puerta de una patada y la cerró con un violento golpazo. Con brutalidad, dejó a Kagome en el suelo frente a él.

-Fuiste tú, ¿verdad? Advertiste a nuestros enemigos.

-Yo... yo no sé de qué me hablas.

-¿De verdad no lo sabes? Eres una mentirosa.

Kagome volvió la cabeza. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron. Kagome María, ¿qué se proponía hacerle? Intentó mantener la calma; le temblaban tanto las manos que las introdujo entre los pliegues de su túnica para disimular su nerviosismo.

-Lo siento mucho, milord, lamento haber hecho algo que no haya sido de su agrado.

Aquellas palabras airaron aún más al normando, de tal manera que sus ojos cobraron el mismo color que las frías y grises piedras de los muros que les rodeaban. La cogió por los hombros, obligándola a ponerse de puntillas, mientras apretaba la mandíbula con tal fuerza que apenas podía hablar.

-¡Ya sabes que has hecho más que desagradarme! ¿Por qué actuaste así? ¿Por qué?

Kagome respiraba con dificultad. No podía defenderse, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a acobardarse. Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo de frente.

-Porque soy sajona, y porque, en alguna medida, les debo lealtad. Ellos son mi gente, no hacen más que defenderse y luchar por lo que les pertenece.

-¡Pequeña loca! -Cuando Sesshomaru la soltó, ella se tambaleó y, de no haberla sostenido a tiempo, habría caído al suelo-. Esos hombres no son rebeldes, sino asesinos sanguinarios, bandidos extranjeros, procedentes de lejanas y grandes ciudades. Han matado a tantos sajones como normandos, e incluso a más.

-¿Qué?

-¿Acaso lo ignoras? Supongo que sí, pues has pasado estos últimos años encerrada.

-No, mientes.

-¿No? Pregunta a la gente del pueblo que ha acudido a mí en busca de protección. Alejar de aquí a esa chusma beneficia más a ellos que a mí.

-¿Esos hombres no son rebeldes? ¿No mientes?

La mirada de Sesshomaru buscó los ojos de la joven. Debió advertir su preocupación, pues su ira pareció desvanecerse.

-Su líder es un hombre apodado el Hurón, un asesino y un ladrón; el bandido más despiadado y salvaje que he conocido jamás. La mención de su nombre infunde terror tanto a los normandos como a los sajones.

A Kagome le temblaban los labios. Dios mío, ¿qué había hecho?

-Yo no creo,.. Yo nunca he... -Irguió la espalda-. Sé que no basta para disculparme, pero de haberlo sabido nada de esto habría ocurrido.

-De haberlo sabido... -repitió él, atusándose la plateada y ondulada cabellera-. ¿No temes que te castigue por ello? ¿Acaso no te importa lo que pueda sucederte?

Sorprendida por el tono de su voz, Kagome escudriñó su rostro.

-No pensé en las consecuencias de mi acción. Estaba convencida de que eran de mi sangre y consideré que debía ayudarlos. -Sostuvo la severa mirada del normando- Para ser sincera, creí que no te enterarías.

-Sólo Joyo y tú habláis mi lengua.- Kagome le apretó el brazo.

-¿No castigarás a Joyo? Él es completamente inocente. Tu senescal no tuvo nada que ver.

-Así pues, en lugar de preocuparte por ti, te inquietas por Joyo. -Emitió un sonido áspero- Joyo de Pembroke me ha jurado lealtad. No creo que sea culpable. Tú eres la única que ha cometido traición, la única que merece castigo. ¿Cuál preferirías que te infligiera?

-¿Y... y me lo preguntas a mí?

Sesshomaru esbozó una leve sonrisa.

-Si no considero adecuado el castigo que elijas, me encargaré de escoger otro.

Kagome apretó los labios. Como había temido, recibiría una paliza salvaje y cruel.

-En el convento las abadesas me obligaban a fregar el suelo. -Lo miró fijamente- Solía olvidarme de ir a misa.

-Por lo visto, no te gusta obedecer.

-No deseo recibir una paliza, milord.

-No, estoy seguro de que no. Y aunque no lo creas, yo tampoco disfrutaría dándotela.

-Quizá podría ayunar un tiempo, sería lo adecuado, ya que los bandidos roban los alimentos a otros.

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que te convendría engordar un poco. Me gusta sentir la carne de la mujer que está debajo de mí.

Kagome se ruborizó y clavó la mirada en una grieta de la madera del suelo.

-Podría trabajar en la cocina.

-Pronto serás mi esposa. No quisiera que se dijera que me he casado con una fregona.

A pesar de que todas sus propuestas habían sido desestimadas, Kagome comenzó a sugerir algo más. De pronto él alzó la mano para acallarla.

-Permanecerás en tu habitación durante el resto de la semana, y no saldrás de la fortaleza en quince días. -Aquello sentó a Kagome como un jarro de agua fría- Dado tu carácter y considerando que ignorabas que eran bandoleros, este castigo es más que suficiente.

Ella observó el monótono gris de las paredes, percibiendo por primera vez la insipidez del dormitorio, tan desangelado como el resto del castillo.

-Dios mío, -susurró- hubiera preferido recibir una paliza.

-Quizá la próxima vez recapacites antes de actuar. El castigo ha sido leve porque aún eres nueva aquí, pero no pienso tolerar tu deslealtad. Recuérdalo, Kagome. -y dicho esto, salió de la habitación a grandes zancadas.

* * *

><p>-¿Le has pegado? – preguntó Jaken en cuanto Sesshomaru apareció en la sala- Sería una pena, es tan frágil. Te ruego que no le hagas mucho daño.<p>

-Creyó que eran rebeldes. Ha pasado los últimos tres años en un convento. He ordenado que de momento quede confinada en su habitación.

-Temía que se te ocurriera matarla. Y en lugar de eso sólo la obligas a permanecer en su habitación Sesshomaru, tú no sueles actuar así.

-No acostumbro causar daño a una mujer, y menos aún a una niña.

-¿Una niña? ¿Eso ves cuando la miras? Pues yo veo una mujer completamente formada, una pequeña y fiera lagartija que debe ser domada por un hombre fuerte. Tu Kagome necesita mano dura, alguien que la conduzca con determinación y le enseñe cuál es su lugar. Si no fuera tu prometida yo mismo me encargaría de ello.

Sesshomaru sintió un súbito pinchazo de ira. Él y Jaken habían sido amigos durante muchos años, y éste debería saber que él nunca abusaría de una mujer la mera idea le molestaba.

- Esa mujer me pertenece. Yo me ocuparé de que aprenda a obedecer.

-Y cuídate de confiar en ella.

-Puedes estar seguro de que lo haré. -Se encogió de hombros- En cuanto estemos casados y hayamos yacido juntos, toda su lealtad me pertenecerá. Hasta entonces, sigue siendo una sajona y resulta difícil determinar a quien debe lealtad.

Jaken pareció burlarse.

-Creo que la dama ya te ha robado el corazón. Dudo de que hubieras perdonado la paliza a Sara.

-Sara hubiera actuado por rencor. Sólo le interesa aquello que le beneficia, sus necesidades son siempre egoístas. Si no fuera porque me proporciona placer en la cama no estaría aquí.

-No permitas que la pequeña te robe el corazón, mon ami. Las mujeres son peligrosas cuando consiguen esa clase de poder.

Sesshomaru se irguió.

-Hablas como un necio -replicó- ninguna mujer puede tentarme de ese modo. He conocido a hombres que han perdido la cordura a causa de una mujer y han llegado a extremos insospechados.

Sesshomaru pensó en Naraku de Montreale y sintió un escalofrío.

-Estoy convencido de que tienes razón -repuso Jaken, mientras con la mirada advertía a su amigo que se anduviera con cuidado.

* * *

><p>-No sufras, querida. Mañana quedarás libre y podrás rondar por la casa. -Kaede entró en la habitación donde la joven que tenía a su cargo no cesaba de moverse.<p>

El mobiliario de dormitorio consistía en una cama, un baúl reforzado con láminas de hierro, una mesa de madera de encina, sobre la que descansaba una vela medio consumida junto a un cazo de estaño lleno de restos de estofado, y un brasero negro con las cenizas del fuego de la noche anterior.

-Esto es una prisión. Me gustaría ver el sol, oír el canto de los pájaros.

-Deberías sentirte afortunada por haberte librado de una paliza.

-Esto es peor que una paliza.

Kaede sonrió e intentó animarla.

-Podrías reanudar tus bordados. Así al menos te dedicarías a algo provechoso.

La niña siempre había sido muy inquieta, como si tuviera el diablo en el cuerpo. Los tres años que había permanecido enclaustrada en el convento no la habían cambiado. Era caprichosa, irresponsable y tenía la cabeza llena de pájaros, pero en el fondo era tierna y cariñosa.

-Sabes cuánto odio esa tarea.

-Sé que preferirías pasear por el campo, observar a los insectos o estudiar los distintos diseños de las cortezas de los árboles. Sé que te gustaría perder el tiempo en la cabaña de algún aldeano que te explicara cómo siembra su cosecha o cuándo quema el rastrojo. Te aseguro que todo eso no te servirá de nada. Sería mucho mejor que centraras tus intereses en cómo complacer a tu marido.

-Yo no quiero un marido.

Kaede no ocultó su desagrado.

-¿Acaso preferirías seguir en el convento?

-Sabes muy bien que no.

Kaede movió la cabeza. La pobre Lady Naomi había sufrido mucho; siempre intentando proteger a su hija, que continuamente disgustaba a su padre. La señora falleció, víctima de la peste, cuando Kagome apenas contaba siete años. Su padre, en lugar de continuar propinando palizas a la pequeña, como la difunta señora había temido, se limitó a ignorarla. La niña, de carácter inquieto, se tornó más desobediente, aunque seguía mostrándose cariñosa, dispuesta a ayudar y bien despierta para aprender.

-Ya te dije una vez que Lord Sesshomaru es distinto a los demás hombres. -Kaede observó a la pequeña doncella, admirando su hermosura. No era comparable a la de Rin, sobre todo porque carecía de aquella belleza etérea difícil de definir. Rin, con su cabello castaño rojiso, era una criatura un poco alocada que enamoraba a todos, Kagome, por su parte, con sus rebeldes rizos negros azabaches, sus enormes ojos marrones con pestañas doradas y ese cuerpo un poco exuberante, podía despertar las fantasías de cualquier hombre y el anhelo de rendirse a todas sus peticiones.

-Él no es diferente. -replicó Kagome- Es un normando.

-Pero está dispuesto a tomarte por esposa. ¿Qué otro normando lo haría? Su intención es protegerte.

-Su intención es salvar su conciencia.

-Ya me contaste lo sucedido en la pradera; el trato salvaje de los soldados, la violación de tu hermana... Me temo que hay veces en que los hombres dejan de ser ellos mismos. Cuando la sed de sangre los mueve, llegan a la guerra, el asesinato; se transforman cuando se sienten próximos a la muerte. Lo he comprobado entre los nuestros. No debería ser así, pero así es. No deberías haber pasado por aquello, pero ocurrió. Si el señor desea reparar aquellas atrocidades, está en tus manos cristianas permitir que lo haga.

-¿Cómo? ¿Acostándome con él?

-Aceptando el honor de convertirte en su esposa. No deberías pensar sólo en ti misma, sino en el bien que podrías proporcionar a los demás. Como sajona y mujer de un señor normando, podrías cambiar la actitud de tu marido. Con el tiempo, quizá podrías conseguir que la situación mejore.

Kagome reflexionó. Nunca se había parado a considerar que estaba en sus manos cambiar algo. Convertirse en la esposa de uno de los barones de Guillermo suponía una gran responsabilidad. Tendría que ocuparse del castillo, las cosechas, las despensas, los ropajes, las medicinas, las provisiones, por no mencionar a la gente del pueblo. Kagome se estremeció al pensarlo.

-No me casaré con él.

-Pero ¿es que no comprendes que ése es tu destino? Desde el momento en que os visteis por primera vez vuestros caminos quedaron unidos. Sin duda tu destino es casarte con él

-Mi destino dependerá de mi voluntad, no de la de un canalla normando. -Kagome se levantó de la cama, a cuyos pies había estado sentada, y se dirigió hacia la ventana, retirando la pieza transparente que impedía la entrada del viento frío - Déjame, Kaede. Necesito estar sola.

Kaede se dirigió con rapidez hacia la puerta. Al abrirla se volvió.

-Escúchame bien, hijita. Lord Sesshomaru no es un hombre con quien se puede jugar. No cambiará de opinión. No te atrevas a intentar disuadirle.

Kagome aguardó en silencio a que la enorme puerta de madera se cerrara. Al día siguiente podría pasear por toda la casa. Necesitaba inspeccionar la fortaleza, proveerse de un caballo y víveres. En cuanto hubiera conseguido todo, se marcharía.

Observó con ojos llenos de anhelo los campos arados y listos para la siembra. Apenas divisaba los tejados de paja de las cabañas camufladas entre los zarzales. Bajo su ventana, en el interior de la muralla, los perros grises de caza que a menudo entraban en la casa perseguían a un gato rubio que se refugiaba en un almiar.

¡Oh, correr tras ellos, montar el poni que antaño le perteneció por el prado y los páramos! Pronto, se prometió, pronto volvería a ser libre.

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente Kagome abandonó temprano la habitación. En ese momento, lord Sesshomaru salía de la capilla, un pequeño recinto situado en un extremo de la gran sala. Seguía al normando un cura robusto y más bien bajito a quien Kagome nunca había visto.<p>

-Lady Kagome - llamó Sesshomaru con aquella voz grave y profunda que tanto la molestaba- Hay alguien que quiero presentarte. -Los soldados, que ya habían acabado de desayunar (un pedazo de pan y una cerveza), se dirigían hacia el recinto amurallado para iniciar sus ejercicios con la espada.

-Como desees, milord -respondió ella con una sonrisa, acercándose a él.

Junto al pequeño hombre, lord Sesshomaru parecía más alto y, vestido con una túnica Oscura bordada a mano que resaltaba sus cabellos negros, incluso más guapo.

Volvía a fijarse en su belleza cuando se había propuesto evitarlo. Al aproximarse, ataviada con una túnica roja de lana y una suave camisa amarilla, Caryn observó cómo Sesshomaru contemplaba con sus penetrantes ojos de color gris azulado; su mirada se tornaba más amable a medida que ella se acercaba, mientras inspeccionaba sus prendas con aprobación.

-Has demostrado muy buen gusto al escoger tu atuendo. Espero que te encuentres bien.

Las facciones del normando eran impresionantes; la piel suave, los labios carnosos, las pestañas negras, Ella lo vio sonreír y, sin querer, recordó con cuánta calidez la había besado.

-Las ropas son preciosas. Estoy muy agradecida, milord.

-Kagome, éste es el padre Burton. Acaba de llegar de la abadía de St. Marks. Padre, ésta es Kagome Higurashi de Ivesham, mi prometida.

«Un cuerno», pensó ella, forzando una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, padre.

-Ahora que el padre Burton ha regresado al castillo -dijo Sesshomaru, con un ligero tono de advertencia- se celebrará misa cada día, a primera hora.

Kagome se limitó a asentir. No le molestaba tener que asistir a misa, pues la Iglesia era una parte de la vida, y a su manera ella era devota. Lo que ocurría era que se sabía las oraciones de memoria, hablaba con Dios cuando tenía necesidad, y podía dedicar ese tiempo a aprender otras cosas.-¿Has desayunado? – preguntó Sesshomaru - Hay pan y cerveza. Quizá quede algo de queso.

-Esperaré a la hora de comer.

De pronto se oyó el ruido de una puerta, y ella giró la cabeza. Un rayo de sol le iluminó el rostro al cruzar el umbral uno de los pinches. Suspiró cuando la ida puerta de madera de encina volvió a cerrarse, impidiendo la entrada de la claridad del día.

-¿Estás inquieta esta mañana? -preguntó Sesshomaru cuando el cura, tras despedirse, abandonó el lugar.

-Si.

-Es normal que te sientas así.

Kagome volvió a pensar en el error que había cometido al ayudar a los extranjeros.

-Supongo que sí.

Él frunció el entrecejo ante aquella muestra de humor tan apagado.

-Quizá un poco de aire te levante el ánimo. -Kagome sonrió sinceramente, alentada por la idea de respirar fuera de aquellas grises paredes.

-Sí, milord. Un poco de aire me sentará bien.

-Pasearé un rato contigo, después volverás a tu encierro.

El corazón de Kagome se encogió. El normando, el fiero caballero, la acompañaría. Lamentó verse obligada a pasar más tiempo junto a él. De todas formas, su malhumor se disipó. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía ocurrir? El normando podría enseñarle la fortaleza, y ella aprovecharía la ocasión para estudiar el terreno, incluso para preparar su huida. Desde ese punto de vista, soportar la presencia del normando no le parecía un precio demasiado alto a cambio de su libertad.

Sesshomaru tomó el delicado brazo de la mujer, que se tensó de inmediato, y juntos se encaminaron hacia el portón principal. No le resultaba difícil adivinar qué pensaba la joven. Lo detestaba, lo culpaba de lo que le había ocurrido a su hermana. A pesar de ello, Sesshomaru se proponía casarse con ella. Con el tiempo la domaría, tomaría las riendas de su espíritu indisciplinado, la educaría y la llevaría al lecho con su consentimiento.

Se fijó en las deliciosas curvas femeninas, en sus generosos senos bajo la túnica. Kagome era pequeña, pero estaba bien formada, y después de observarla detenidamente le resultaba, mucho más hermosa: «Será un placer, damisela -pensó, sintiendo cierta exaltación- realmente será todo un placer.»

Bajaron por las escaleras de madera hacia el terreno húmedo que bordeaba la muralla y pasaron frente a grupos de hombres: caballeros, escuderos y pajes. Como su señor esperaba, los guerreros, armados, se entrenaban para la guerra. Sesshomaru quería que los escuderos estuvieran bien preparados antes de convertirse en caballeros, y que los pajes se convirtieran en buenos escuderos.

-Buenos días, milord -saludó Jaken. Su cota de malla tintineaba mientras se desprendía del casco, sus ojos azules brillaban bajo el desordenado pelo rojizo que, a diferencia de Sesshomaru, llevaba cortado al estilo normando, afeitado en la nuca, con un mechón que le cala sobre la frente-. Milady -añadió. Jaken examinó a la mujer que Sesshomaru cogía del brazo y dirigió a su señor una mirada censuradora por lo que consideraba una debilidad; que hubiera levantado momentáneamente el castigo a la joven.

Sesshomaru sonrió para sus adentros. Jaken no tenía porqué preocuparse, la doncella pronto volvería a su encierro, le estaría agradecida por su indulgencia, lo que representaba otro paso en su estrategia para ganársela.

-Hace un día precioso, ¿no te parece? -dijo Jaken a Kagome.

-Sí. Después del frío, se agradece. -La muchacha observó el cielo azul moteado de nubes- Parece que volverá a haber tormenta.

A Sesshomaru le agradaba el sonido de su voz, suave y ligera, dotada de cierta sensualidad, como el movimiento de sus caderas bajo la túnica, casi del mismo color que su cabello trenzado. Esa misma sensibilidad se percibía en sus labios, cuando sonreía, y en la forma en que sus pestañas cubrían aquellos ojos aterciopelados cuando trataba de ocultar sus pensamientos.

-¿Cómo va el entrenamiento? - preguntó Sesshomaru, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que el más joven de sus caballeros, Geoffrey, recibía un golpe en el hombro, desprevenido como estaba mirando en exceso a Kagome.

-Bastante bien, aunque algunos hombres se muestran demasiado confiados. No les iría mal que les bajaras los humos.

-Mañana iremos de caza, y pasado mañana me uniré a vosotros en el entrenamiento. Premiaré con una bolsa de plata al primero de los diez combatientes que consiga vencerme.

-Sería mejor entregar esas monedas a los hombres que lo intenten y fallen -replicó Jaken, sonriendo-. Las necesitarán para pagar al cirujano.- Sesshomaru también rió.

-Como no disponemos de uno, procuraré no dejarlos muy malheridos.

-¿Te enfrentarás con los diez? -preguntó Kagome, mirando a Sesshomaru con sorpresa- No dudo de que eres fuerte y dominas las armas, pero diez...

-De uno en uno, chérie. No es tan difícil.

-¿Que no es tan...? Milord, creo que el sol debe de ser mucho más cálido en Normandía; no cabe duda de que te ha afectado la cabeza.

-Diez hombres no son nada para tu señor. He sido testigo de ello muchas veces, milady. Quizá deberían permitirte presenciarlo. ¿Qué te parece, Sesshomaru?

-La dama pasará el día en el castillo. La próxima vez que acaezca en público, lo hará como mi esposa.

-¿Que?

-Entonces ¿ya has recibido noticias del rey?-preguntó Jaken.

-Esta mañana ha llegado un mensajero. El rey Guillermo manda sus bendiciones y sugiere que, dadas las circunstancias, el enlace se celebre sin demora alguna. Ha enviado una licencia especial. La boda tendrá lugar dentro de seis días. -El beneplácito para el matrimonio había llegado con la misiva, que también incluía la denegación de las tierras situadas entre Braxston y Malvern, las cuales Sesshomaru necesitaba con tanta desesperación.

-El rey conoce tan bien como tú el endiablado corazón de Naraku, aunque no se atreva a admitirlo.

Sesshomaru se limitó a asentir y continuó reflexionando sobre la inesperada negativa del rey. ¿Por qué? , se preguntaba. Le preocupaba que el motivo fuera Malvern.

A su lado, Kagome se mantenía tensa y se mostraba incapaz de dominar su ira. Con cierta agitación se colocó la gruesa trenza azabache sobre la espalda.

-Me gustaría ver el resto de lo que pronto será mi hogar -pidió con tono mordaz, con la mirada perdida- Me convendría conocer los muros más lejanos de lo que pronto se convertirá en mi prisión.

Sesshomaru apretó los dientes. La joven no se resignaba. No importaba, pues la suerte estaba echada, y nadie, y menos una pequeña doncella obstinada y rebelde, lograría cambiarla. En ese momento, ni siquiera él podía hacer nada, ni siquiera Naraku.

Sesshomaru maldijo en silencio. Le contrariaba que la jovencita no se mostrara más agradecida. De nuevo la tomó del brazo y apretó más los dientes. Kagome no tardaría demasiado en manifestarle su gratitud; en cuanto su delicioso pequeño cuerpo yaciera bajo él.

-Ven -ordenó el normando con brusquedad, -atrayéndola hacia sí- estamos perdiendo el tiempo. En cuanto hayamos terminado, te dejare volver a la casa.

Caminando junto al alto y musculoso normando, Kagome intentó moderar su irritación. Estaba decidida a controlarse, apaciguar a su enemigo y lograr que recuperara su buen humor. En esos momentos no le convenía enfrentarse a él ni acrecentar su ira. Además, no debía despertar sospechas, sobre todo cuando, por lo visto, no disponía de mucho tiempo.

Así pues, ocultando su verdadero estado de ánimo, sonrió y poco a poco él fue recuperando su buen humor. Mientras visitaban el granero, los establos, la armería, los hornos y la herrería, Kagome escuchaba con interés sus explicaciones acerca de las obras que había realizado y de las mejoras que se proponía emprender.

-Un día construiré torres para controlar el puente levadizo y quizá una gran capilla al otro lado de la muralla. Me gustaría que un pueblo se alzara en este lugar. Braxston está situado en un cruce importante y quisiera convertirlo en un centro para el comercio.

Se percibía Orgullo en su voz y Kagome lo comprendía. Braxston Keep y la muralla que lo rodeaba en nada se parecía a las antiguas y destartaladas estructuras de madera que una vez constituyeron la casa de lvesham.

-Parece que tienes grandes ambiciones, milord. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

-Estoy cansado de luchar. Trabajaré cuando sea preciso por lo que ahora considero mi hogar.

Parecía una valiente afirmación, sobre todo viniendo de un hombre como él. Kagome lo admiró a regañadientes por ello. Aun así, seguía sin tener la intención de convertirse en una parte del vasto plan del Caballero Negro.

Mientras Sesshomaru enseñaba el lugar y hablaba con sus hombres y sirvientes, Kagome estudió el terreno y memorizó dónde se encontraban los objetos que necesitaría para su huida. Cuando regresaron a la casa, ya había elaborado su plan.

Y menos mal que así había sido, porque algo inquietante ocurrió durante su corto paseo.

Cuando el normando comenzó a sonreír, aplacado ya su enojo, Kagome se sorprendió devolviéndole la sonrisa, incluso riendo, o ruborizándose por los halagos que él le dedicaba. En más de una ocasión, como cuando la fuerte mano del hombre le apretaba el brazo, o cuando la ayudaba a salvar algún obstáculo, se le puso la carne de gallina.

Cerca del mecanismo del puente levadizo, cuando él la tomó por la cintura para protegerla de uno de los grandes perros de caza, Kagome sintió un cosquilleo en el estómago.

Santa María, era peligroso que surgieran semejantes sentimientos. Sabía con qué clase de hombre hablaba, alguien que había participado en lo que le había sucedido a su hermana; pero aun así...

* * *

><p>Había llegado el momento de escapar. Con Sesshomaru y sus hombres instalados en la casa, la guardia del castillo era mucho más relajada. Además, al parecer nadie conocía las restricciones a que lord Sesshomaru la había sometido, y había oído decir que al día siguiente los hombres saldrían de caza.<p>

Su plan era sencillo: se vestiría para montar y pediría a uno de los pajes que ensillara el pequeño poni gris que había visto en el establo con la excusa de que necesitaba ir al pueblo.

Llevaría consigo los dos candelabros de plata que había reconocido como propiedad de la casa de Ivesham y una de las copas con piedras preciosas incrustadas que también habían pertenecido a su padre, y partiría hacia Willingham, la ciudad más próxima, donde vendería el botín robado -recuperado se corrigió- y luego proseguiría su camino.

Un año y un día; era el tiempo que necesitaría. Un siervo huido se convertía en un hombre libre si no había sido capturado al cabo de un año y un día. Sin duda, para una mujer que pertenecía a un lord la norma sería la misma.

Aún le resultaba incierto qué haría con su libertad, pero las posibilidades le parecían infinitas. En las ciudades había tabernas y mesones; en los caminos encontraría trovadores y mercaderes.

Kagome sonrió. Su corazón se aceleraba al imaginar todo cuanto podría aprender, las aventuras que viviría, los lugares que conocería, las maravillas que el mundo le ofrecería al otro lado de las murallas del castillo. Al día siguiente estaría preparada.

Kagome juró que sería libre.

* * *

><p>Les estoy invensamente agradecida por los reviews que me han dejado y Mara Muoz gracias por estar tan pendiente de mi fic aunque recien eh visto sus reviews... Pero como ya tenia lista la conti me dije mejor no las hago esperar mas y la subo de una vez por todas (aunque ahora tenga un montón de tareas y T.P que entregar) pero igual me hice un tiempito para subirles espero que les haya gustado este cap... Estaré esperando ansiosamente sus reviews para que me digan que les pareció?<p>

Ja ne nos vemos en el proximo cap.

Los Quiere

Kagome de Taisho


	6. Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Sesshomaru entró en el castillo Con Caesar, su halcón marrón, posado sobre el hombro. En ese instante comenzó a soplar un viento tempestuoso, y las nubes ocultaron el sol. Por fortuna, Sesshomaru ya había disfrutado del día junto a sus hombres.

-¿Buena caza, milord? -Joyo, un hombre de gran honor e inteligencia de quien Sesshomaru se sentía orgulloso se acercó-. Has vuelto antes de lo que esperábamos.

-La caza ha sido abundante. - Sesshomaru agitó la enorme ave rapaz. Estaba entrenando al halcón macho, una pieza singular entre las de su especie debido a su gran tamaño, ya que normalmente las hembras solían ser más grandes y adecuadas para la cetrería-. Mañana cenaremos estofado de liebre y jabalí rustido.

-¿Y el halcón? ¿Qué tal el adiestramiento?

Sesshomaru acarició con la mano enguantada al animal. Acostumbrar al halcón a las conversaciones y los ruidos de la casa también formaba parte de su aprendizaje.

-Caesar es el mejor halcón que he tenido, el más rápido. Es precioso. Verlo en acción es todo un placer.

-Me gustaría verlo, milord.

-¿De veras? Entonces te prometo que así será. Nos acompañarás en la próxima cacería.

Por unos instantes Joyo sonrió satisfecho, pero enseguida frunció el entrecejo. Era un hombre alto, más bien delgado, aunque con fuertes músculos. Tenía una sonrisa serena y una mirada vagamente cálida en los ojos.

-Hay mucho trabajo aquí, milord. No dispongo de demasiado tiempo para diversiones.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza. -Es cierto, pero pronto contarás con ayudantes. Olvidas que tengo novia.

-¿Lady Kagome? ¿Dejarás que ella se encargue de la casa?

-Necesitas que alguien te ayude. Hasta ahora has realizado todo el trabajo tú solo. Supongo que agradecerás que te libere de ciertas obligaciones.

Joyo pareció tranquilizarse.

-Sí, milord, desde luego. Lo siento, no pretendía ofenderte.

-No te preocupes, amigo. - Sesshomaru miró alrededor-. ¿Dónde se encuentra nuestra dama?

-Creo que en su habitación. He estado muy ocupado con los libros. No la he visto desde esta mañana.

Sesshomaru arrugó la frente.

-¿En su habitación? Me extraña. Esa muchacha no soporta permanecer encerrada tanto tiempo.

Pensó que, en cierto modo, la joven era como el ave posada sobre su hombro. Al principio el halcón se había mostrado impaciente por recuperar su libertad. Sesshomaru lo había manejado con delicadeza hasta dominarlo; lo mismo haría con la muchacha.

En lugar de reunirse con los hombres que entrechocaban las espaldas amistosamente mientras hablaban de la cacería en la sala principal, Sesshomaru subió por las escaleras. Registró los aposentos de la doncella y, al no hallarla en ellos, decidió ir en busca de Kaede. La encontró en uno de los pasillos.

-¿Dónde está tu señora? Quisiera hablar con ella.

Kaede pareció inquietarse.

-No... no la he visto, milord. Seguramente estará rondando por el castillo. Últimamente la noto muy nerviosa y aburrida. Ya cuando era niña solía escaparse para pasear.

-Le había prohibido salir de su encierro. Me encargaré de que no vuelva a desobedecerme.

Kaede se mordió el labio.

-Seguro que no ha pretendido desobedecer, milord. Lo que sucede es que a veces se aleja sin darse cuenta, como un niño tentado por un tesoro imaginario. Si la conocieras, comprenderías que sus intenciones son buenas.

-La muchacha no es estúpida. Debe respetar las normas como todo el mundo. Ordena a los criados que la busquen y que me la traigan.

Kaede apretó sus arrugadas manos.

-Dijiste que podía pasear por el castillo. Milord, te ruego que no...

-Te preocupas en exceso, vieja. Sólo quiero hablar con ella sobre la boda.

Kaede asintió con la cabeza, intranquila. Sesshomaru bajó por las escaleras para tomar una copa de vino, seguro de que los criados la encontrarían. Sin embargo una hora después, todavía no habían conseguido localizarla.

-Parece que la dama no se halla entre nosotros, milord. -Urasue, la criada rubia y algo rolliza con quien Sesshomaru había pensado acostarse en alguna ocasión, se acercó a él. Su voz, que antes le despertaba deseo, sólo logró provocarle cierta irritación.

-Seguid buscando. No puede haberse alejado demasiado.

Apretó la mano entorno a la copa de vino que sostenía. De modo que la muchacha le había desobedecido una vez más. La maldijo en silencio. Kagome había vuelto a despreciarlo al incumplir sus órdenes de forma tan descarada.

Mientras se dirigía a su habitación rogó para que dieran con ella.

Kagome se movió en la silla de montar, intentando encontrar una postura más cómoda. Poco acostumbrada a cabalgar después de su estancia en el convento, sus piernas y su trasero se resentían.

La silla, la única disponible, resultaba demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo. Pertenecía a Sara. Etienne, el joven escudero de Geoffrey, un muchacho de mirada profunda y sonrisa encantadora, se la había ofrecido.

Había actuado con cautela al escoger a un normando para que le ayudara a escapar; había preferido elegir a alguien de quien lord Sesshomaru nunca sospecharía en lugar de uno de los sirvientes sajones. Lo sentía por Etienne, que se había portado muy bien con ella, pero no había tenido opción.

-Debo ir al pueblo -había dicho Kagome mientras él trabajaba en el establo- Hay un niño enfermo. Su madre me ha pedido ayuda.

-¿Ayuda, milady? Ella le enseñó la bolsa con las provisiones.

-Son medicamentos y mantas. El niño tiene fiebre, está grave y necesita ayuda.

-Pero lord Sesshomaru... ha salido de caza. ¿Quién te acompañará?

-Joyo de Pembroke ha encomendado esa tarea a dos de sus hombres de confianza. Me esperan cerca de la verja. Te ruego que no nos demoremos. Ese niño está moribundo.

-De acuerdo, milady, veré qué puedo hacer. -Etienne volvió con el poni. Kagome tras agradecérselo con una sonrisa, le permitió que la ayudara a montar.

-¿Te acompaño hasta la verja? -preguntó.

-¡No! Quiero decir..., no creo que sea necesario. Ya te he dicho que los hombres me esperan. -La joven sonrió de nuevo, se agachó y le apretó una mano-. Muchas gracias, Etienne.

Él correspondió con una sonrisa mientras ella se alejaba. Al poco, Kagome se detuvo en el puente para contar la misma historia al vigilante de guardia; en esta ocasión dijo que los hombres de Joyo la aguardaban en la linde del bosque. Nadie dudó de sus palabras. Lord Sesshomaru no les había advertido nada. Incluso él mismo había llegado a creer que la muchacha aceptaba su situación y que se resignaba con total sumisión, a aquel matrimonio.

¡Virgen Santa! ¡Jamás en la vida!

En cuanto hubo cruzado las murallas del castillo, Kagome se sintió más relajada. El día transcurrió con rapidez. El pequeño poni avanzaba poco a poco por el camino. Cuando se hallaron lo suficientemente lejos del castillo, descansaron un rato y reanudaron la marcha. Cuando el normando reparara en su ausencia, ya habría anochecido, o quizás ya habría amanecido. Para entonces, Kagome estaría ya muy lejos.

Con tal pensamiento la joven obligó a su cabalgadura a aflojar el paso para disfrutar de los alrededores: las montañas llenas de árboles, los cerros cubiertos de helechos, los prados repletos de aneas, amapolas, hierbabuena y retama. Por el estrecho camino se cruzó con un joven vendedor ambulante de aspecto rudo que ofrecía una variopinta mercancía.: mantas de plumas de ganso, cera de abeja, ribetes para telas...

Más tarde, pasó junto a otro buhonero, un hombre muy agradable de Nortwich que, al verla, se quitó el sombrero de fieltro como si fuera un cortesano. También topó con algunos aldeanos y se detuvo a conversar un rato con ellos, segura de que se hallaba lejos del castillo e impaciente por embeberse de todo aquello que ellos pudieran enseñarle.

Según sus cálculos, antes de que cayera la noche ya habría dejado atrás el bosque. Buscaría un lugar para descansar, daría de comer y beber a su caballo y recobraría fuerzas cenando la carne de cordero fría, el pan y el queso que había cogido de la cocina. Dormiría arropada con su capa forrada de piel y, por primera vez, agradecería que el Caballero Negro se la hubiera regalado.

El color grisáceo del cielo la alarmó un poco. El día anterior, desde el castillo, ya había observado la presencia de esas nubes que, oscuras y densas, amenazaban tormenta. Confiaba en llegar a Wtlhngham, donde pernoctaría en una posada, antes de que la tormenta estallara y la sorprendiera en medio del camino.

Kagome sonrió, pues pasar una noche de lluvia a la intemperie no le parecía un precio excesivo por su libertad. Además, eso formaba parte de la aventura.

Imprimió mayor velocidad a su poni y prosiguió el camino.

Una doncella conflictiva, imprudente y testaruda. Sesshomaru agarró con fuerza las riendas para emprender la marcha a lomos de Satán que, nervioso, comenzó a piafar ante la brusquedad de su jinete. El normando procuró tranquilizarse y reanudó la búsqueda siguiendo las huellas de la montura de la muchacha, lo que no resultaba difícil, pues eran de menor tamaño que el resto y el camino era poco transitado. Gracias a Dios, había regresado pronto a casa después de la cacería. Se había enfurecido al enterarse de la ausencia de Kagome. Cuando se descubrió que la joven se había fugado del castillo se maldijo por haber supuesto que ella no se arriesgaría a intentarlo. No le costó mucho reconstruir la forma en que había huido.

-Perdóname, milord -se disculpó el joven Etienne entre lágrimas de remordimiento- si hubiera sabido que actuaba en contra de tu voluntad...

.-No es culpa tuya, muchacho, sino mía. No te preocupes, la doncella volverá.

Maldijo a la muchacha. Subestimando su terquedad, había juzgado innecesario reforzar el castigo. Había llegado a creer que obedecería sus órdenes.

Sesshomaru, irritado, masculló un juramento. Nunca perdonaría esa traición: ¿Acaso esa loca ignoraba que al fugarse estaba arriesgando su vida? Además de los hombres que merodeaban por las colinas y el peligro de los osos y lobos salvajes, estaba Naraku de Montreale con sus soldados. Naraku la apresaría sin dudarlo un instante, la trataría como un animal y luego se desprendería de ella. Quizá incluso llegara a matarla.

Sesshomaru sintió un nudo en el estómago. Aunque apenas conocía a la chica, se sentía responsable de ella y no quería que resultara herida. Debía impedir que eso sucediera. La muchacha merecía sufrir un poco, sí pero no a manos de los hombres de Montreale, él mismo se encargaría de ello.

Sesshomaru galopaba sobre Satán siguiendo el rastro que la doncella había dejado durante su huida por el bosque. Ya comenzaba a anochecer. A cada instante que pasaba, imaginaba que un terrible peligro amenazaba a Kagome. La pequeña e inquieta era, además de imprudente, más rebelde que la mayoría de sus peores soldados.

Sesshomaru apretó la mandíbula. Se prometió que se ocuparía de que ella aprendiera la lección. En cuanto la encontrara y la pusiera a salvo, se encargarla de que pagara por su desobediencia.

Kagome miró alrededor. No había supuesto que las quietas, alargadas y delgadas siluetas de los árboles le resultarían tan lúgubres ni que cada ruido la sobresaltaría tanto, obligándola a mirar hacia atrás, de tal modo que su pequeño caballo se desviaba un poco del camino. No había sospechado que todo podría volverse de pronto tan estremecedor.

No hay razón para tener miedo -se reconfortó hablando en voz alta mientras escuchaba el crujido de alguna rama a sus espaldas-. Es el viento que agita los árboles.

No podía tratarse del enorme normando que, según había observado, acostumbraba cazar hasta bien entrada la noche. Probablemente aún no habría reparado en su ausencia y, de haberlo hecho, no habría descubierto qué camino había tomado. Por supuesto podría toparse con malhechores, pero Kagome no los temía. Si se encontraba con ellos, les informaría de que había sido ella quien les ayudó. Estaba convencida de que los bandidos, agradecidos, nunca la atacarían.

Le pareció oír otro ruido muy cercano en el sendero, detrás de ella. Pisadas, concluyó con cierto temor.

-Sólo es un compañero de viaje -susurró al poni conduciéndolo hacia un lado del sendero para detenerse detrás de un árbol-. No hay nada que temer.

-No estés tan segura -dijo una voz masculina a su espalda. Cuando vio el pura sangre del Caballero Negro aparecer entre los árboles, Kagome grito - A mi sí me tienes miedo.

¡Madre de Dios! Kagome dio media vuelta en su pequeña montura y clavó con fuerza los talones en los flancos del animal.

-¡Adelante! -ordenó lord Sesshomaru en cuanto el poni dio un gran salto hacia adelante. Se inclinó sobre el cuello de Satan para imprimirle mayor velocidad. Kagome sentía cómo el viento le azotaba la cara y las ramas de los árboles se enganchaban en sus ropas. A pesar de ello siguió galopando, recordando los trucos que había aprendido en su infancia y creía haber olvidado.

-¡Detente, maldita sea!

Pero Kagome siguió adelante, temerosa de la furia que dominaba al normando.

Dios mío, ¿cómo la había encontrado? ¿Qué le haría si la alcanzaba? El terror aumentaba su osadía. Cuando se halló cerca de un árbol con las ramas bastante bajas, se inclinó con gran habilidad sobre el cuello del poni para evitarlas; luego cruzó un riachuelo. El viento le hinchaba la capa. El trapalear de los caballos semejaba el redoble de un tambor que resonaba con fuerza en el bosque, al ritmo de los frenéticos latidos de su corazón.

El bosque parecía espesarse ante Kagome. Las zarzas cubrían el sendero que atravesaba, pero nada le inspiraba más temor que el hombre que la perseguía. Armándose de valor se inclinó aún más, alentando a su pequeño caballo a correr más deprisa. El animal relinchó y Kagome notó que tropezaba. Por un momento temió caer al suelo, pero de inmediato el normando se acercó a ella y, rodeándole la cintura con un brazo, la atrajo hacia sí y la colocó boca abajo sobre su montura.

-¡Por Cristo santo! ¿Acaso quieres matarte?

Kagome se giró para verle la cara y observó su sombrío semblante. El semental mordía la brida, incluso esa gran bestia sabía que era mejor no contradecir a su dueño.

-¡Suéltame! – exigió Kagome, intentado en vano apartarse.

La joven notó que una gota caía sobre su mejilla, luego otra; estaba lloviendo. Trató de incorporarse otra vez, pero la mano del hombre, apoyada sobre su cintura, se lo impedía. Cuando el normando extendió su capa sobre la cabeza de Kagome el mundo se sumió en la oscuridad.

La doncella permaneció en silencio atisbando tan sólo el suelo enlodado y sintiendo la fuerza de los duros muslos que le presionaban el estómago. Le costaba respirar. Estuvo a punto de hablar en más de una ocasión pero la tensión del cuerpo del hombre se lo desaconsejaba. La lluvia arreció y comenzó a tiritar de frío. Tenía la capa y el vestido empapados, el estómago adolorido y la fría humedad del aire le había calado hasta los huesos.

-¿No podría montar mi propio caballo? -preguntó ella volviendo la cabeza. ¿Tanto había cabalgado aquel día?

-Cabalgarás junto a mí. Creo que cerca de aquí hay una cabaña de un pastor. Nos servirá para pasar la noche. Estás tan helada que dudo de que puedas soportar el viaje de regreso a casa.

Había cierta irritación en su voz y un gesto duro en su rostro. Kagome rogó que el aire de la noche lograra calmar un poco aquella salvaje actitud.

-¿Cómo... cómo has sabido dónde encontrarme?

Sesshomaru soltó las riendas del caballo. Quizá ya habían llegado a la cabaña. Cogió a la doncella entre sus brazos y alzando su larga pierna sobre el cuello del semental, saltó al suelo.

-¿Realmente creías que te desembarazarías de mí? -gruñó él- No existe ningún lugar donde puedas esconderte de mí.-Se acercó a la puerta, la abrió de una patada y entró en una habitación pequeña y prácticamente vacía- Que Dios te ayude si se te ocurre moverte.

Kagome tragó saliva. El normando se limitó a mirarla y salió de la cabaña con el cabello empapado y pegado a su grueso cuello y una expresión en los ojos más fiera que la tormenta. Kagome observó con detenimiento cuanto la rodeaba: un tonel vacío, un taburete de tres patas para ordeñar y un cubo un poco oxidado. Le dio una patada para apartar a un lado y sintió el dolor en el pie entumecido.

Pocos minutos después, lord Sesshomaru volvió de atender a los caballos. Llevaba la bolsa de Kaggome, las alforjas colgadas sobre un hombro y un montón de leña que dejó caer frente al hoyo destinado al fuego. Arrodillándose, colocó en el suelo de tierra unas cuantas astillas y usando una piedra de sílex consiguió encender una buena hoguera. Kagome dejó de sentir escalofríos.

-En mi alforja hay una manta. Quítate esas ropas empapadas y cúbrete con ella.

Ella palideció al oír tales palabras. Lo cierto era que no lograría entrar en calor hasta que se despojara de la ropa húmeda.

-No necesito nada tuyo. Tengo mi propia manta.

Buscó su bolsa y observó que el caballero ya la había abierto y había sacado la manta, el queso y el cordero frío.

-Fue una buena idea que robaras todo eso de mi cocina. Al menos no pasarás hambre.

La forma en que pronunció «al menos» la puso en guardia. De espaldas a él, se despojó de la túnica con manos trémulas. Por fortuna la camisa no estaba demasiado húmeda, y por pudor decidió conservar el fino tejido blanco que se ceñía a su cuerpo. Al echarse la manta sobre los hombros, levantó la mirada y observó que los fríos ojos grises del normando examinaban sus pechos y su cara.

-Te has comportado como una estúpida. ¿No comprendes que has corrido un grave peligro? –Él se había desprendido de su túnica y se hallaba ante ella desnudo hasta la cintura con sus ceñidos calzones y las botas de piel que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

-Tal vez haya actuado así para ponerme a salvo.

Estas palabras irritaron al normando. Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron cuando tiró de la manta para rodearse con ella la cintura. Kagome nunca había visto a un hombre tan ancho de hombros y tan estrecho de cintura. El vello negro y rizado cubría su pecho. Era una visión que nunca había imaginado, y se sintió hechizada por ella.

-Te ordené que permanecieras en el castillo. -El sonido de su voz la obligó a mirarlo a la cara. Sus gruesas cejas castañas estaban juntas, y sus labios formaban una dura línea.

-En este lugar no puedes dictar órdenes.

-¿En este lugar? Soy tu amo, además de tu prometido. Está claro cuáles son mis derechos. Cuando sea tu marido, ¿seguirás desobedeciéndome?

-No me casaré contigo. No puedes obligarme. -Alzó la barbilla en actitud desafiante. El normando cerró con fuerza la mano, esforzándose por mantener la calma.

-No me tienes miedo, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que sí. Después de todo, eres un normando. ¿Cómo no voy a temerte?

-Parece una suposición lógica, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que eres una mujer... sin embargo ambos sabemos que no es cierto. De haberme temido, no habrías abandonado el castillo. Por tanto, como huiste, deduzco que no te atemorizan las consecuencias.

Kagome tragó saliva y se aferró a la manta.

-¿Consecuencias, milord?

-¿Creías que no habría?

-La consecuencia de mi fracaso es que me has encontrado, lo que considero un castigo suficiente.

-Estamos discutiendo las consecuencias de tu desobediencia. Tú no me temes, de modo que tampoco te importan mis palabras. Después de esta noche, sabrás exactamente qué significa despertar mi cólera.

Sesshomaru hizo rodar el barril hacia sí, le dio la vuelta y se sentó encima.

-Ven aquí, Kagome.

A la muchacha le latía con fuerza el corazón, le palpitaban las sienes. Negó con la cabeza.

-Debes aprender a obedecerme. Te ordeno que vengas aquí.

Kagome retrocedió.

-Estoy lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar cuanto tengas que decirme.

-No se trata de lo que pretendo decirte, sino de lo que me propongo hacer. -Kagome gritó cuando el imponente caballero se puso en pie y, con rápidos movimientos, le agarró la manta. Ella se giró deprisa, dejándolo con la pieza de lana en la mano y con el rostro encendido de ira.

-Tu desafío sólo empeorará la situación.

-Normando, nunca obedeceré tus órdenes.

-Lo harás, pequeña zo - rra. -Después de estas palabras, avanzó hacia Kagome, que comenzó a retroceder, y de pronto la asió por la muñeca para atraerla hacia sí. Rodeándole la cintura con su fuerte brazo, la levantó del suelo y la llevó hasta el barril puesto del revés. El enorme caballero se sentó y colocó a la muchacha sobre su regazo.

-Hoy ya has cabalgado sobre mis muslos; ahora volverás a hacerlo. Espero que esta vez no lo olvides.

Sesshomaru subió la camisa. Kagome gritó horrorizada, la sangre le hervía de vergüenza. Entonces él comenzó a azotarle el trasero. Al sentir las palmadas, la muchacha continuó chillando. Un golpe, dos, tres... no tardó en perder la cuenta.

-¡Suéltame! –ordenó Kagome, intentando liberarse. La mano de Sesshomaru era tan grande que cubría su trasero, y tras cada palmada la joven sentía cómo le ardía la piel.

-Te casarás conmigo -dijo él, mientras proseguía con el castigo- Me aceptarás como tu señor y aprenderás a obedecerme.

-¡Nunca! -Sin embargo, cada vez estaba menos convencida de ello.

-Pequeña Zo - rra -exclamó él. Las lágrimas ya asomaban a los ojos de Kagome- Muy pocos hombres se han atrevido a contrariarme como tú. Deberías sentirte afortunada, porque tu castigo aún podría ser peor. -Ella se retorcía sobre sus fuertes muslos, pero él la sostenía con firmeza.

Azote, azote, azote. La palma de la mano le ardía ya. Se proponía darle una buena lección. Finalmente, Kagome dejó escapar un sollozo, luego otro. No quería llorar, se negaba a aceptar ante él que la había vencido. No se dio cuenta de que él había dejado de golpearla hasta que notó cómo él le bajaba la camisa para cubrirle las nalgas.

Tomándola entre sus brazos, la acunó con cierta delicadeza sobre su regazo.

-No llores, chérie. Lo peor ya ha pasado.

Sesshomaru le alisó el cabello que caía sobre sus húmedas mejillas. Para su Sorpresa, Kagome no sólo no se resistió, sino que posó las manos sobre su pecho y hundió el rostro sobre el hombro masculino para llorar.

-Lo siento, ma petite. Hubiera preferido no tener que hacerlo, pero no me has dejado otra opción.

Kagome tampoco se opuso cuando le acarició las mejillas con los nudillos, enjugándole las lágrimas. Tanta amabilidad por parte del normando era lo último que esperaba. Con voz entrecortada, preguntó:

-¿No te quedaba más opción que azotarme?

-Ni siquiera ha sido una azotaina. Pretendía darte una lección. Deseo que estés a salvo, Kagome. Lo único que quiero es tu bien.

-Eres un bru... bruto y un tirano.

-Y tú, ma chere, eres una doncellita con tanto coraje como falta de sentido común.

Kagome lo miró a través de las lágrimas. Percibía en la voz del normando cierto retintín, y quizá también cierta admiración hacia ella.

-Conseguiré mi libertad como siempre he anhelado.- Se puso en pie, sintiendo cómo le escocían las posaderas. Cruzó la habitación para recoger la manta y se cubrió con ella.

-No puedo concederte la libertad, Ni siquiera yo soy libre, Debo servir al rey, del mismo modo que tú debes servirme a mí.

-¿Crees que he olvidado lo que le ocurrió a mi hermana? No podré olvidarlo ni perdonarlo jamás.

-Sí, nosotros tenemos la culpa, Los normandos sometimos a tu pueblo adueñándonos de cuanto encontrábamos a nuestro paso. Tu hermana fue una víctima inocente de la guerra. Fue terrible que cayera presa de la barbariedad, pero esa guerra ya forma parte del pasado.

-Para mí todavía no ha acabado.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana? - preguntó ignorando las últimas palabras de Kagome.

Ésta le lanzó una mirada de desprecio. Le sorprendía que el normando se interesara por ella, aunque tal vez no debería extrañarle. En aquel primer encuentro, él quedó hechizado por la eterna hermosura de Rin. Kagome sintió una desagradable punzada al recordarlo.

-Mi hermana está bien, considerando las circunstancias. Por fortuna no recuerda nada de lo sucedido. Es feliz en el convento. Quiere a las hermanas y se siente querida por ellas.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza.

-Me alegra saberlo. Y precisamente por esa razón, por la seguridad de tu hermana, tú y yo contraeremos matrimonio.

-Creo que sólo puedes protegerla para aliviar tu conciencia, lo que deberías haber hecho en su momento.

Sesshomaru Tragó saliva.

-Cometí un error, lo reconozco.

Kagome lo miró fijamente, asombrada por tal afirmación. Al fin y al cabo, no tenía ninguna obligación de mantener a las dos sajonas a salvo, aunque hubiera participado en lo ocurrido, lo que ella nunca le perdonaría.

-Haría cualquier cosa por Rin, excepto perder el tiempo en tu cama.

Por unos instantes Sesshomaru la miró de hito en hito, con expresión reflexiva y el entrecejo fruncido. Ella se rebulló intranquila bajo aquella mirada, preguntándose qué estaría pensando. Cuando por fin habló, su voz sonó fuerte y ronca:

-¿No quieres tener hijos?

Kagome alzó la cabeza, sorprendida por la pregunta.

-Me encantan los niños. Espero tener hijos algún día, pero no con un hombre como tú.

Aquellos ojos fríos y penetrantes se tornaron oscuros, inescrutables.

-¿Estás segura de que no quieres casarte? -Kagome sintió un extraño escalofrío. Tuvo la impresión de que estaba perdiendo algo, aunque ignoraba de qué se trataba.

-Totalmente, milord.

Sesshomaru dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cabaña. La lluvia repiqueteaba sobre el tejado. La doncella oía la sosegada respiración del hombre, que se volvió para mirarla

-Escúchame bien, Kagome. Cuando me convierta en tu marido, no te obligaré a yacer en mi lecho. Si te niegas a casarte conmigo, Malvern os reclamará a ti y a tu hermana como amantes. Abusará de vosotras hasta que se harte, os tratará con brutalidad, y después os compartirá con sus hombres.

Kagome se estremeció.

-¿Afirmas que De Montreale me forzaría y que en cambio, no me obligarías a soportar tus obscenos deseos?

-¿Obscenos deseos?¿Eso piensas?

-Sí. ¿Acaso no debería?

-No me arrepiento de lo que ha ocurrido esta noche aquí. Si vuelves a contrariamente, actuaré del mismo modo. Sin embargo, jamás te tomaré en contra de tu voluntad. Ya has sufrido bastante.

-¿Y por qué he de creerte?

Los fríos ojos del hombre la miraron de arriba abajo..

-Quizá porque tu pequeño cuerpo no resulta atractivo para un hombre como yo, porque no te deseo - Sesshomaru pensó que caería muerto tras la mentira que acababa de decir. ¡Por Cristo! Si a cada instante la anhelaba. Se alegró que de la manta ocultara su deseo, sobre todo después de haber visto sus preciosas nalgas y sentido sus suaves curvas.

-Si acepto casarme contigo, ¿seguirás con tu amante?

-Si prefieres evitar mi cama, así será.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior y observó al normando bajo las espesas pestañas. Sesshomaru reprimió el deseo voraz de acariciar con la lengua los labios de Kagome, de invadir con ella su boca y disfrutar de la dulzura que ya había probado.

-De acuerdo -dijo ella -;entonces acepto.

Sesshomaru durmió intranquilo, consciente de la mujer semidesnuda que yacía al otro lado de la habitación. A media noche soñó que acariciaba su pequeño trasero, que lo tomaba entre sus manos y la penetraba.

Despertó bañado en sudor, con el miembro endurecido. Por la sangre de Cristo, había actuado como un loco al prometer que no se acostaría con ella. Quizá era mejor así, pues Kagome era delgada y frágil. No, no tan frágil, se corrigió al recordar el desafío de la muchacha, su huida del castillo, cómo había cabalgado sobre el poni gris, manejando las riendas como cualquier hombre. Sin embargo, continuaba pensando en el dolor que le causaría si introducía su miembro entre las delgadas piernas femeninas. Con un gemido que delataba su deseo, Sesshomaru dio media vuelta e intentó apartar las lascivas imágenes de su mente.

Por la mañana se vistió con rapidez y abandonó la cabaña mientras Kagome se ponía sus ropas. Jaken y varias docenas de soldados, acampados en un claro no demasiado alejado de la cabaña, parecían prepararse para regresar al castillo. Habían seguido su rastro y mantenido la vigilancia durante la noche con discreción, a prudente distancia.

-Estábamos preocupados por los malhechores, o las huestes de Naraku. -Jaken se acercó para saludarle- Cuando llegamos nos dimos cuenta de que tenías la situación... bien controlada.

Sesshomaru respondió a la sonrisa que afloró a los labios de su amigo con un guiño.

-De manera que después de todo no estabais tan lejos.

-Habrá recibido una buena lección. Seguro que no volverá a desobedecerte.

Sesshomaru se limitó a gruñir. ¿Que no lo desobedecería? No le cabía duda de que la doncella continuaría mostrándose testaruda.

-Encargaré a uno de los hombres que la vigile. Tengo demasiados asuntos que atender para ocuparme de una damisela caprichosa.

-Geoffrey es el más joven. Quizá esa tarea sea adecuada para él.

Geoffrey de Clare, un apuesto muchacho de melena rubia y encantadora sonrisa, era el último hombre a quien Sesshomaru hubiera encomendado esa misión. Sin embargo, Jaken tenía razón; le correspondía realizar ese desagradable trabajo por ser el más joven.

-Infórmale tú mismo y recuérdale las aviesas intenciones de Naraku. Si cree que está protegiéndola, aceptará mejor la misión.

Jaken sonrió.

-Sí, será mejor que se considere su salvador en lugar de su carcelero.

-Exactamente.

Continuará

Gracias por los revienws que me dejaron a todas ya les respondí a los que tienen una cuenta y las demás no les pude responder pero igual muchisimas gracias y cuando tenga un poco más de tiempo les responderé en algun cap ;D

Con cariño

Kagome de Taisho


	7. Capitulo 6

Declaímer: Sesshomaru y Kagome no me pertenecen aunque quisiera que sean míos son de Rumiko Takahashi y la única manera de que pudieran ser míos es que la propia RumiKo me la Herede o que me la regale la cual es imposible que sucede. Pero soñar no cuesta nada o si?

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6<p>

Kagome apenas vio a Sesshomaru durante los días previos a la boda. Había sobrevivido a la brutal reprimenda con el orgullo más herido que el trasero. Estaba convencida de que precisamente ésa había sido la oscura intención del normando.

Sesshomaru había asegurado que el propósito de sus órdenes era protegerla, que fuera de la fortaleza corría peligro. Kagome reflexionó sobre ello con calma y acabó aceptando a regañadientes la posibilidad de que quizá su prometido tenía razón. Sabía que si De Montreale se hubiera cruzado en su camino, la habría atacado, y que los malhechores a quienes había ayudado no habían dudado de abusar de ella.

Reconocía que había actuado como una loca, como el Caballero Negro le había recriminado. Sin embargo, había considerado que todos los riesgos que implicaba su huida merecían la pena. De no haber intervenido el normando ¿habría resultado realmente herida? ¿La habrían matado? ¿No le habría dispensado él un trato tan severo para asegurarse su obediencia y, de ese modo, protegerla? Le irritaba pensar que así fuera,

Sentada frente a la chimenea de la sala principal, Kagome pensaba en su prometido. Desde su regreso al castillo, había intentado, con notable éxito, evitar a Sesshomaru. En una ocasión en que se encontraron, él se había mostrado cortés, aunque algo distante, y le había prestado poca atención. Sin embargo, a veces tenía la impresión de que el Caballero Negro la observaba cuando creía que ella estaba distraída.

Para Kagome, el poderoso caballero era un hombre a quien le costaba ignorar. A menudo la mera visión de aquella alta figura le evocaba la imagen de Sesshomaru medio desnudo en la cabaña del pastor, cuando la luz del fuego iluminaba su negra cabellera mojada por la lluvia. Recordaba los músculos de su pecho, sus fuertes hombros.

La amante del normando, Sara de Rouen, había regresado a Braxston Keep, y aunque sus habitaciones se hallaban fuera del edificio, Sesshomaru pasaba las noches con ella. Para su sorpresa, Kagome descubrió que aquel hecho le dolía.

-No está bien que exhiba a su amante delante de ti. -Geoffrey, el joven caballero a quien habían asignado la misión de protegerla o, como ella sospechaba, vigilarla, observaba cómo el imponente normando hablaba con la hermosa y alta rubia-. Te aseguro que eso terminará en cuanto lord Ral se haya acostado contigo.

Kagome se ruborizó.

-Puede hacer lo que guste. No me importa en absoluto. -Sin embargo, observaba atentamente a la pareja; Sara reía con moderación por algo que Sesshomaru había susurrado al oído, al tiempo que éste le acariciaba una pierna.

-¿No te importa? -Geoffrey arqueó sus finas cejas rubias-. La mayoría de las mujeres se irritarían por ello. -El caballero contaba veinte años, dos más que Kagome. Era un joven atractivo, delgado pero fuerte, de ojos grises y brillantes que casi siempre parecían sonreír-. Lo que molesta a las mujeres -añadió- es que los hombres se crean con el derecho a acostarse con quienes deseen. Me sorprende tu indiferencia ante alguien como él.

-¿Alguien como él? –repitió Kagome, moviendo una pierna con tal brusquedad que la mesa se tambaleó y una de las piezas de ajedrez cayó-. ¿Te refieres a un hombre bruto y egoísta cuyas intrigas sólo buscan su beneficio?

-Él no es así, milady. -Geoffrey se levantó tras ella para acompañarla hasta las escaleras-. Lo único que le interesa a Sesshomaru es favorecer a sus hombres y mejorar la situación de los aldeanos, como prometió hace un tiempo.

-¿Una promesa? ¿Qué clase de promesa?

-Prometió que, a cambio de los impuestos que les obligó a pagar para la construcción de la fortaleza, recompensaría a cada familia con más tierras.

-¿Y ha mantenido su promesa?

-Ha solicitado al rey Guillermo los terrenos que se extienden desde aquí hasta Malvern. Por desgracia, lord Naraku también reclamó esas tierras.

Kagome se giró al oír una voz grave a su lado:

-Tienes que proteger a la dama -dijo Sesshomaru con aspereza-, no contarle historias de infortunios.

-No, por supuesto milord. Lo siento. No pretendía perjudicar a nadie. -Geoffrey agregó-: Acompañaré a lady Kagome a su habitación cuando desee retirarse;

-Esta noche cuidaré yo de ella -dijo Sesshomaru tomándola del brazo. Kagome sintió el calor de su mano a pesar de las amplias mangas de la túnica. Tras hacer una reverencia, Geoffrey se marchó precipitadamente.

-Buenas noches, milord. -Había poca calidez en las palabras de Kagome, lo que no pareció importar al normando.

La luz de las antorchas de la sala hacía que los ojos de Sesshomaru parecieran más azules que grises y sumía en la sombra los rasgos más agudos de su rostro. ¿Por qué de pronto ella sentía que casi perdía el aliento?

-Ha sido una tarde agradable, aunque me ha disgustado sorprender al joven Geoffrey explicándote esas estúpidas historias.

-Simplemente estábamos charlando. -Se detuvo al pie de las escaleras-. ¿Por qué son tan importantes esas tierras?

Sesshomaru miró reflexivo, y por unos instantes Kagome creyó que no recibiría respuesta. A continuación el caballero se encogió de hombros y se mesió el ondulado cabello plateado.

-La construcción del castillo, absolutamente necesaria para proteger la zona, requirió una gran inversión de trabajadores y material. La gente de Braxston hubo de sacrificarse. Se fijaron impuestos más elevados, se vendió el ganado, los almacenes agotaron sus provisiones. Además, durante muchos días se vieron obligados a desatender sus tierras para trabajar en el castillo.

-Lo que significa que el invierno será duro para ellos.

-Sí, y el próximo año será aún peor, a menos que se labren las nuevas tierras para la siembra y se recupere lo perdido.

Normalmente los aldeanos pagaban por el privilegio de limpiar y preparar para el cultivo un pedazo de tierra. Muy pocos podían permitírselo, por lo que la mayoría vivía en pequeñas parcelas dispersas.

-Ésa es la promesa que les hice -dijo él-, y pienso mantenerla.

-Comprendo...

-¿De veras?

-Sí y me sorprende que me hayas contado todo esto.

-Pronto serás mi esposa, chérie y entonces, pertenecerás a Braxston tanto Como yo. Tus derechos y privilegios serán los mismos que los de la mujer de cualquier señor normando.

Subieron juntos por las escaleras y recorrieron el pasillo hasta detenerse ante la puerta de la habitación de Kagome.

-¿Y mis obligaciones?

Los penetrantes ojos de Sesshomaru le parecieron aun más dorados.

-No es demasiado tarde, Kagome. Te aseguro que, si aceptaras ser mi esposa en todos los sentidos, tus obligaciones en el lecho conyugal no te resultarían tan odiosas como crees.

Kagome sintió un súbito escalofrío.

-¿Significa eso que quebrantas la promesa que me hiciste?

-No. Nunca te obligaré a que te acuestes conmigo. -Le acarició la mejilla, y Kagome se estremeció-Pero preferiría un verdadero matrimonio, si tú accedieras.

Algo oprimió el Corazón de Kagome, quien procuró pensar en Rin, la violación y aquel terrible día que no había podido olvidar.

-Hicimos un trato.

Él sonrió, pero su voz sonó fría:

-Sí, es cierto, pero fue un pacto amargo, concebido por el diablo. -Había cólera en sus palabras, resentimiento y quizá algo más.

En la penumbra del pasillo el enorme caballero atrajo a la joven hacia sí y acercó su boca a la suya para besarla de manera brutal e inolvidable. Los labios de Sesshomaru se posaron sobre los de ella con furia, saboreándolos. Después introdujo la lengua en la boca de la doncella para reclamar una parte más íntima. Fue un beso salvaje, mucho más irresistible de lo que Kagome había supuesto. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró pegada al fuerte pecho masculino correspondiendo a aquella súbita muestra de deseo. La mano del hombre sobre su espalda la animaba a seguir. Sentía los tensos muslos del normando, los músculos de su estómago. Al contacto con su grueso miembro, recuperó el sentido de tal manera que empujó al caballero con todas sus fuerzas para apartarlo de sí.

-¿Es... es que ya has olvidado tu promesa, milord? Los ojos de Sesshomaru la examinaron de arriba abajo. La sorpresa por la reacción de Kagome se mezclaba con su desazón.

-Tienes suerte de que el trato ya esté hecho, ma chere. De haber conocido la pasión que encierras, jamás habría accedido.

-Pero dijiste que no me deseabas.

Él carraspeó.

-Me gusta que mis mujeres sean lo suficientemente fuertes para engendrar mi semilla y lo bastante lascivas para satisfacer mis necesidades. Eso no significa que no te desee. Yo soy un hombre, tú una mujer; te poseería a la mínima oportunidad que me brindaras. -Tomándola de nuevo entre sus brazos, la besó por última vez antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Kagome siguió con la mirada la enorme figura hasta que desapareció de su vista. Se palpó los labios hinchados. Sentía un hormigueo en el interior y cierta humedad en la entrepierna. Dios Santo, ¿qué le había hecho aquel hombre? Se sentía aturdida, el corazón le latía con fuerza. Aquel robusto normando ejercía sobre ella un poder increíble.

Con las piernas aún temblorosas Kagome entró en su habitación, agradeciendo más que nunca el pacto que había sellado con Sesshomaru.

* * *

><p>Tres días después; a primera hora de la mañana; Naraku de Montreale y su numeroso séquito llegaron al castillo para asistir a la boda.<p>

Kagome se sentía inquieta por el peligro que representaba De Montreale y la amenaza que se cernía sobre su hermana. Se preguntaba cómo podría soportar todo aquello. Sin embargo, no tenía necesidad de preocuparse, pues en el momento en que descendió por tas escaleras se sumió en tal estado de aturdimiento que las horas pasaron sin que se diera cuenta. Preocupada como estaba por la organización del festejo y los caballeros que atestaban la gran sala, las rígidas paredes grises de su encierro parecieron desaparecer.

El señor de Braxston Keep, ataviado con una capa carmesí y una camisa de seda bordada de oro, la aguardaba al pie de las escaleras. Su abundante cabellera negra peinada hacia atrás y ligeramente rizada a la altura del cuello de la capa realzaba sus bellos ojos. Estaba más atractivo que nunca. Cuando Kagome apareció, Sesshomaru permaneció impasible.

-Ha llegado la hora de celebrar nuestro matrimonio -dijo el Normando, como si el enlace le disgustara a él más que a Kagome. Observó el atuendo de la novia, la capa de terciopelo azul sobre una camisa de seda dorada, y el precioso cinturón de filigranas, su regalo de boda. Sobre la cabeza, una gruesas trenza anudada con un lazo dorado formaba una bella corona. Ofreciéndole su poderoso brazo, añadió-: Milady.

Dedicándole una sonrisa, Kagome posó su mano sobre .el brazo de su prometido, y juntos se encaminaron hacia la pequeña capilla privada. Pronunciaron los votos siguiendo las instrucciones del padre Burton, sin mirarse el uno al otro en ningún momento. Sólo al final; cuando el enérgico y pequeño sacerdote los hubo declarado marido y mujer, Sesshomaru se volvió hacia ella para anunciar:

-Ahora ya estás a salvo.

No hacía falta que lo dijera, pues Kagome ya había observado la mirada de odio acérrimo que Naraku de Montreale les había dirigido.

-Parece que debo felicitaros. -Vestido con una capa con adornos en plata, de un color azul más oscuro que el de sus ojos, Naraku forzó una sonrisa. A sus espaldas, los sirvientes preparaban el festín, mientras en el exterior se servía comida y bebida a los aldeanos reunidos-. Parece que al final la dama ha escapado a mis garras.

-Eso parece -apuntó Sesshomaru. Lord Naraku volvió a sonreír, pero sus ojos reflejaban cierta amargura.

-La dama te calentará la cama... y durante mucho tiempo... -Clavó su aguda mirada en Sara, quien acababa de llegar a la sala. Por lo visto no había asistido a la ceremonia-. Ya veremos si la dama ha realizado una buena elección.

Kagome se irguió al reparar en la presencia de Sara. La mujer de ojos verdes tan encantadores como fríos se acercó a Odo. Desde que Sara había regresado al castillo, apenas habían intercambiado más de una palabra. No obstante, era evidente que la esbelta rubia sentía mucho más odio hacia Kagome que el que Sesshomaru profesaba a De Montreale.

-Hemos escanciado el vino, milord... -Joyo guiñó un ojo a Kagome y sonrió a modo de felicitación-. La comida se servirá enseguida.

Sesshomaru se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Cuando observó a Naraku, apretó inconscientemente el brazo de Kagome.

Se presentaron ante la gente del pueblo congregada en el exterior. Después, como Joyo había prometido, el banquete se sirvió en el interior de la casa. Los caballetes de las mesas cubiertas con manteles de lino blanco como la nieve soportaban el peso de la generosidad de los anfitriones; un jabalí entero rustido, un pato y un pavo decorados con sus plumas y una enorme barra de pan. Se habían cuidado todos los detalles, incluidos los adornos de la muralla y el puente levadizo.

Se sirvieron innumerables bandejas repletas de verduras frescas de primavera, quesos y repostería. Y, por supuesto, las copas y astas de vino permanecieron llenas hasta rebosar.

-Has realizado un buen trabajo, Joyo. – Sesshomaru le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras se dirigía hacia el estrado con Kagome cogida del brazo.

-Gracias, milord -respondió Joyo satisfecho. Desde que el señor había anunciado la boda, el senescal se había dedicado por completo a organizarlos preparativos-. Por favor, acepta mis más sinceras felicitaciones.

Las bandejas llenaban las mesas. Al poco, los juglares aparecieron en la sala, acompañados de músicos que tocaban laúdes, flautas, trompetas y cítaras, mientras los bailarines evolucionaban frente a la mesa principal.

Kagome aceptaba la comida que su esposo le ofrecía. Sin embargo, se sentía inquieta, pues se preguntaba si, una vez casados, él mantendría su palabra o si su promesa sólo había sido una trampa para convencerla de que contrajese matrimonio con él. Sesshomaru se inclinó hacia ella para susurrarle algo al oído, y Kagome, cada vez más nerviosa, sintió en su mejilla el cálido aliento del normando impregnado del aroma del vino.

-Pronto habrá terminado. Por la mañana De Montreale ya se habrá marchado.

La doncella ya no temía a lord Naraku, sino lo que le aguardaba cuando la fiesta concluyera. Su semblante se ensombreció cuando pensó que sería desnudada y empujada hacia la cama junto a su marido ante la mirada de todos los presentes, y después... Se negó a seguir imaginando qué ocurriría si el normando quebranta su promesa.

Bien entrada la noche, los recién casados abandonaron el estrado para saludar a los invitados, forzando sonrisas, como si todo fuera perfecto. Kagome rogó Dios que sus temores fueran infundados, Sesshomaru la dejó unos instantes para reunirse con ella de inmediato. La joven ya comenzaba a reconocer sus fuertes pisadas.

-Debes relajarte, dulzura; se nos dispensa la obligación de acostarnos públicamente.

-¿Se nos dispensa? ¿Cómo sabías que yo...?

¿Cómo había adivinado sus temores? ¿Y por qué la ayudaba, por qué le facilitaba las cosas?

-Teniendo en cuenta que saben lo que te ocurrió en el pasado, no me costó mucho convencerlos.

Mucha gente conocía la historia; lo referente al asalto en el prado y el cruel comportamiento de Naraku de Montreale. Kagome se ruborizó al pensar que su esposo estaba ayudándola a superar su vergüenza, por lo que siempre le estaría agradecida.

-Gracias, milord.

-Será mejor que abandonemos el festejo antes de que cambien de opinión.

-Por supuesto. -¿Adónde irían?, se preguntó ella, muy tensa. ¿Pasaría Sesshomaru la noche en su habitación... en su cama? Santa María, rogó para que no fuera así.

-Tus pertenencias han sido trasladadas a mi habitación. Desde esta noche dormirás allí.

-¿Y tú, milord? ¿Dónde dormirás?

Él advirtió el reto que contenían sus palabras, aunque optó por ignorarlo. Decidió esperar a que se hallaran en la habitación. Una vez allí, despidió a Kaede con un leve movimiento de la mano y cerró la puerta.

-Fuiste tú, milady, quien dispuso estas horribles normas. Te equivocas si crees que incumpliré mi promesa. Esta noche, como todas las demás, Sara se ocupará de mis necesidades. -Abrió la mano para mostrarle un pequeño frasco cerrado y se lo entregó.

-¿Qué, qué es esto?

-Sangre de paloma. Servirá para manchar las sábanas. No nos conviene que por la mañana los sirvientes se den cuenta de que te conservas virgen.

Kagome se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. ¿Por qué sentía de pronto tan desesperada?

-Me quedaré contigo un par de horas, el tiempo necesario para hacer creer que el acto ha sido consumado. Mientras tanto, me ayudarás a desvestirme, y yo te ayudaré a ti.

Kagome obedeció, sumisa. Le quitó la capa carmesí y, mientras él se despojaba de la camisa bordada en oro le desató las calzas y le quitó las botas de piel blanda.

Desnudo hasta la cintura, el vello de color de ébano de su pecho resplandeció a la luz de la vela, su piel parecía más oscura que la madera pulida e incluso más suave. Al pasarse por la cabeza una túnica de lana para cubrirse el torso, se le tensaron los músculos.

-Si lo que ves es de tu agrado -dijo él advirtiendo que ella lo observaba-, para mí sería un placer quedarme.

Kagome se ruborizó.

-Lo que ocurre es que nunca había visto a un hombre tan robusto como tú. Eres un poco especial, nada más.

Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru la examinaron, reflejando el rencor que sentía en su interior.

-Si no fueras una dama tan diminuta, te enseñaría mi verdadero tamaño. Esta misma noche te cabalgaría con fuerza, y mañana estarías bien domesticada. -Con las mejillas encendidas Kagome, retrocedió. Con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios, Sesshomaru añadió-: No tienes nada que temer, chérie. Sólo pretendo ayudarte a despojarte de tu atuendo.

La joven comenzó a protestar. El normando se sentó en el borde de la cama y la agarró por las piernas.

-Estate quieta. Ya resulta bastante difícil desnudar a alguien tan pequeño.

Con movimientos decididos y eficaces, Sesshomaru le arrancó la túnica, dejándole el blusón. Le desprendió las horquillas que sujetaban la trenza y se la desató, de mane que su abundante melena azabache quedó suelta. La acarició con delicadeza.

-Es tan suave y sedosa como había imaginado -dijo él con una voz muy cálida. Se puso en pie para apartar la colcha de la cama-. Al menos uno de nosotros descansará. Ha sido un día muy largo. No tendrás que levantarte temprano mañana. Intentaré estar de vuelta antes de que los demás despierten, pero si no he regresado, no te olvides de la sangre.

-No me olvidaré.

El caballero esperó a que ella se acostara y la arropó con la colcha en un gesto lleno de ternura. Kagome cerró los ojos y fingió dormir. Observó cómo su esposo dirigía a la silla, junto al brasero, para sentarse y estiró un poco las piernas. Al final durmió un rato, y cuan despertó Sesshomaru estaba junto a la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas? -preguntó. Las palabras brotar espontáneamente antes de que pudiera reprimirlas.

-Si deseas que me quede, sólo tienes que pedírmelo.

Kagome guardó silencio mientras el corazón le latía con fuerza.

-Recuerda que eres tú quien ha establecido normas. De ti depende cambiarlas.

Kagome permaneció callada y, cuando Sesshomaru hubo salido y cerrado la puerta, se preguntó porqué se había esforzado tanto para acabar quedándose sola.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru miró el pasillo, donde yacían numerosos hombres tan borrachos que ni siquiera despertaron. Bajó por las escaleras, cruzo el salón y salió del castillo.<p>

Mientras se dirigía en busca de Sara, dos de los guardas vislumbraron su figura en la oscuridad. Sesshomaru había confiado en que nadie se percatara de que abandonaba a su esposa la noche de boda, pero sabía que se enterarían. Suspiró. Su conducta desataría chismorreos; dirían que la pequeña doncella no era lo suficiente mujer para mantenerlo junto a ella en la cama. Se pregunto si eso sería realmente cierto. Había conocido la pasión escondida de la joven hacía tan sólo unas noches. Sin duda se mostraría muy apasionada en cuanto alcanzara el amor supremo.

En la oscuridad lanzó un silencioso juramento. De haber sido posible, habría evitado a Kagome la humillación de que su esposo pasara la noche de boda con su amante. De todas formas ella había impuesto las condiciones...

Llamó al portón de madera. Tras él apareció Sara.

-De manera que... has hecho lo que dijiste. La has desvirgado para luego abandonarla.

Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a contarle la verdad, pues la muchacha no estaría a salvo si se sabía que su matrimonio no había sido consumado.

-Ella no tiene fuego, cariño. He venido para satisfacer una acuciante necesidad. -Por supuesto, no mentía. La sangre le corría veloz al recordar a su pequeña esposa, casi desnuda, tendida en la enorme cama.

Sara le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-No temas. Te complaceré como siempre- Era una mujer alta; le llegaba casi hasta la barbilla. Su rubia melena le caía hasta la cintura.

-No lo dudo. -Tal como se sentía esa noche no sería muy difícil. Tiró del lazo de la túnica de su amante y la deslizó por sus hombros para contemplar su desnudez a la luz del fuego.

-Supongo que te habrás lavado la sangre de su virginidad. -Sara se inclinó en actitud desafiante, frotando sus generosos senos contra el torso del hombre.

Sesshomaru se limitó a asentir, intranquilo por la mentirá pero consciente de que no tenía elección.

-Te aseguré que mi matrimonio no afectaría nuestra relación.

Deslizando un brazo por la cintura de la mujer, la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí, acercando su boca para besarla y recorrer con la lengua sus fríos y finos labios.

También los dedos de Sara, largos y delgados estaban fríos cuando los introdujo bajo su túnica para acariciar el vello del pecho de Sesshomaru.

-Cierto, dijiste que nada cambiaría en absoluto y parece que así es.

Sara le mordisqueó la oreja, y él lanzó un suspiro. De pronto Sesshomaru lamentó haber visto aquel par de lujuriosos senos al recordar unas pequeñas y cálidas manos y unos labios tan dulces como las fresas.

Furioso por el hecho de que la imagen de su esposa hubiera acudido a su mente en un momento como ese, Sesshomaru se apartó y comenzó a desvestirse.

-Métete en la cama -dijo con gran aspereza-. Te poseeré ahora mismo... quiero poseerte para quitarme, del cuerpo la sensación que me ha dejado mi mujer.

-Si, milord. Sera un placer.

Tendiéndose en la cama, Sara abrió los brazos y separó los muslos para darle la bienvenida. Sesshomaru la penetro. Sin embargo, continuaba deseando yacer con su delgadita doncella. De hecho, durante las largas y amargas horas de su noche de bodas no dejó de evocar la imagen de su esposa.

Continuará...

* * *

><p>Disculpadme por la tardanza pero tengo demasiados pendientes que tengo que hacer que casi no me da tiempo de nada aunque supuestamente estoy de "vacaciones" me dejaron muchísimas tareas (-_-)<p>

Kagome de Taisho


	8. Capitulo 7

_**Declaímer: Sesshomaru, Kagome y compañía no me pertenecen amenos que La Grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi me la deje de herencia así yo podría hacer lo que mas queremos que suceda nosotras las Fans de SesshKag.**_

_**Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto pero tengo demasiados trabajos que hacer del cole que cuando había creído que ya me liberaba se me aumento más que todavía no las termino y el tiempo ya se me esta terminando pero igual les vengo a traer este cap que espero que las disfruten mucho.**_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7<p>

Kagome caminó con indolencia por los pasillos del castillo. Nunca se había sentido sola en Braxston Keep, pues le rodeaban rostros familiares; los de los criados que antaño habían sido leales servidores de su padre, Joyo y Kaede, además de las nuevas amistades que había trabado, como el joven escudero, Entei, quien amaba a los caballos tanto como ella y la había perdonado por haberlo utilizado para que colaborara en su fuga.

Desde el piso superior, observó a la gente que se movía por la sala principal. Nunca hasta entonces se había sentido sola. Había comenzado a experimentar esa sensación el día después de su boda. Por la mañana, Kaede y los demás al entrar en su habitación, vieron las sábanas manchadas de sangre, y descubrieron que su señor se había marchado.

No tardó en averiguarse el paradero de lord Sesshomaru, y empezaron a correr rumores al respecto; Kagome percibía cierta intranquilidad ante su presencia y en ella identificó una actitud de condena, como si, al haber fallado a su señor, hubiera decepcionado a todos.

Así pues, todos pensaban que la doncella sajona que el señor había tomado por esposa había fracasado de forma tan evidente que él se había visto obligado a recurrir a su antigua amante. Le irritaba de sobremanera el hecho de que la mayoría de ellos, a pesar de ser sajones, estuvieran del lado de Sesshomaru en lugar de apoyarla a ella. ¿Cómo podían solidarizarse con aquel salvaje guerrero?

Ella tenía parte de la culpa por guardar silencio, sobre lo ocurrido. A excepción de Kaede, nadie sabía de la presencia del Caballero Negro aquella terrible noche de hacía tres años cuando violaron a su hermana. A pesar de que muchos habían oído historias sobre los asaltos de aquellos crueles soldados, pocos sabían en realidad las atrocidades que eran capaces de cometer.

Aquella noche Kagome fue azotada con tal dureza que enseguida perdió la conciencia. No le gustaba recordar lo sucedido, y en el convento incluso habían prohibido mencionar el incidente.

Aun así, nunca olvidaría la cara del normando, la penetrante mirada de sus grandes ojos dorados mientras ella se sumía en la inconsciencia. Él no había acompañado a los primeros soldados que las atacaron como perros salvajes, pero había estado entre ellos al final.

Quizá si contara la historia, la gente la comprendería y acabaría rebelándose contra el poder supremo de su señor y elogiándola por haberse negado a acostarse con él. Quizá fuera así, y...

Kagome suspiró; nunca relataría aquel desagradable incidente. Como Kaede había dicho, la guerra ya había terminado, y como el resto de la gente de Braxston, Kagome estaba vinculada al castillo y a su señor. Ofender al normando significaba ofender a toda su gente e incluso a sí misma. Con tiempo, los demás aceptarían que la relación entre ella y el robusto normando tenía que ser así. Kagome sólo esperaba que ella misma fuera capaz de aceptarlo.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta principal, todavía inquieta. Ansiaba respirar un poco de aire fresco. Poco antes de llegar a la puerta un ruido suave, como un lloriqueo, llamó su atención, Segura de que el sonido procedía de la despensa, recorrió el estrecho pasillo que conducía a ella. En una esquina, tras un saco de grano, descubrió una cesta que contenía gatitos recién nacidos; unos pequeños seres adorables, tan pequeños que uno de ellos cabía en la palma de su mano. Cuando se agachó para acariciarlos, uno comenzó a chuparle la punta del dedo. Kagome sonrió con ternura.

-Pequeñuelos, parece que estáis hambrientos. Pobrecitos. ¿Dónde está vuestra madre?

Un ruido proveniente del pasillo la sobresaltó. Ante la súbita aparición del alto normando el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Menos mal que al fin te he encontrado. Empezaba a temer que hubieras decidido fugarte de nuevo. -En su voz se percibía censura y algo de preocupación. A excepción de las horas de las comidas y de las escasas y breves conversaciones que habían mantenido ésa era la primera vez que su marido se acercaba a ella desde la noche de la boda.

-Ya pronunciamos nuestros juramentos. La hora de mi fuga ya ha pasado. –Sacudiéndose el polvo de la capa, Kagome se aproximó a Sesshomaru.

-Me alegra que lo hayas comprendido. -Él tendió la mano para mostrarle un grueso manojo de llaves- Había olvidado entregarte esto- añadió depositándolo sobre la palma de la mano de Kagome.

-¿De dónde son? -Preguntó inspeccionando las brillantes llaves de metal.

-Son del castillo. Abren las despensas y todas las puertas de la fortaleza. ¿Tu madre no guardaba tantas?

-Sí, pero... –Kagome fijó la mirada en el manojo de llaves con una creciente sensación de pánico-. Yo... yo pensaba que Hoyo se encargaba de estos asuntos.

-Tú eres mi esposa. Ahora debes ocuparte tú. -Kagome sintió que se le revolvía el estómago.

-Pero... pero Hoyo realiza su trabajo a la perfección. Seguro que le molestará que yo interfiera en su tarea. No me gustaría herir sus sentimientos.

-Hoyo ya sabe cómo son las cosas. Ahora las llaves son tuyas.

Era normal que la señora se ocupara de la casa y actuara como un senescal, supervisando los asuntos domésticos. Pero Kagome no tenía la más mínima noción de cómo hacerlo... y ni siquiera quería aprender.

Se esforzó por sonreír.

-Gracias, milord.

A diferencia de otras muchachas de alta cuna, ella nunca había sido preparada para cumplir las obligaciones propias de una esposa. Tras la muerte de su madre, su padre consideró que su educación ya estaba completa, y después de su fallecimiento su tío asumió la tutela de Kagome y de su hermana. Rin siempre se había ocupado de las tareas domésticas, hasta que llegaron los normandos y estalló la guerra.

Kagome nunca se había enfrentado a una situación semejante. Detestaba las labores femeninas, odiaba permanecer encerrada en casa. Incluso en esos momentos, cuando se hallaba frente a su marido, le apetecía pasar el día cabalgando, quizá hasta llegar al pueblo. Aunque la gente del castillo creía que ella les había fallado, los aldeanos, a quienes conocía desde la infancia, no eran igual.

-Hoyo colaborará contigo en la medida en que le sea posible, -concluyó Sesshomaru - pero ahora tú tienes la autoridad.

«Y la responsabilidad», pensó Kagome, reprimiendo un suspiro.

-Hablaré con él inmediatamente. -Ella rogó para que Hoyo, a quien conocía bien, se hiciera cargo de la situación y la ayudara a solucionar el problema.

-Veo que estás vestida para montar. ¿Puedo preguntarte adónde piensas ir?

-Al pueblo. Visitaré a algunos aldeanos.

-Supongo que Geoffrey te acompañará.

De pronto reparó en la capa que Sesshomaru lucía; era de terciopelo, de corte muy elaborado. La camisa de seda gris que vestía debajo estaba bordada con un hilo que conjuntaba con el color de la capa, y su calzado era de piel negra de muy buena calidad.

-¿Y tu, milord?

-Hoy hay audiencia, aunque antes debo solucionar unos asuntos.

Cuando se disponía a marcharse, Kagome lo cogió del brazo.

-¿Has visto, milord, a una gata rubia a rayas? Parece que ha olvidado sus deberes, y sus pequeños están hambrientos.

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Sesshomaru miró hacia la esquina de donde procedían los sonidos lastimeros.

-La gata está muerta. Ocurrió ayer por la mañana durante el torneo. Uno de los hombres la encontró y se dedicó a practicar el tiro al blanco con ella en lugar de proseguir con sus obligaciones. -El tono de su voz se tornó grave.- No creo que vuelva a entretenerse de ese modo -Su expresión daba a entender que el hombre recibiría su merecido, de manera que nunca olvidaría el incidente.

-¿Y qué hay de las crías? milord?

-La madre debió de haberlos traído aquí desde los establos. -Su dura mirada se suavizó-. Son demasiado pequeños, chérie, para sobrevivir sin ella. Me encargaré de los gatitos.

-¿Te encargarás? ¿No pretenderás ahogarlos?

-No queda otra opción. -Kagome le apretó la mano.

-Te ruego, milord, que no ordenes matarlos. Yo cuidaré de ellos.

-No puedes hacer nada para salvarlos. Son tan pequeños que sólo pueden nutrirse de la teta de su madre.

La joven se abochornó por la palabra que el hombre había empleado. Sin soltarle la mano, afirmó:

-Encontraré un modo de alimentarlos.

Sesshomaru pareció sopesar sus palabras; Kagome contuvo la respiración.

-Te concedo una oportunidad hasta mañana por la mañana. Si para entonces aún no son capaces de comer, nos libraremos de ellos. No quiero que sufran.

Kagome le soltó la mano, sin demasiadas ganas de hacerlo en realidad.

-Gracias, milord.

La mirada de Sesshomaru recorrió el rostro de la doncella hasta posarse en sus labios. Había algo muy íntimo en el cálido modo en que la contemplaba. De pronto, Kagome se encontró correspondiendole, con las mejillas encendidas.

Tras mover la cabeza en un gesto de asentimiento, Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para marcharse, y la despensa pareció tornarse mucho más oscura.

Kagome se sentía abrumada por las dulces sensaciones que la habían embargado con sólo mirarlo y extrañada por la compasión que su esposo había mostrado. Le resultaba difícil conciliar la imagen que había ofrecido hacía unos minutos con la del brutal caballero que había participado con los soldados en el terrible asalto que tuvo lugar en el bosque.

No debía engañarse, ya sabía cómo era. Y lord Sesshomaru nunca había negado su intervención. A menudo Kagome se preguntaba de qué calaña era en realidad y si él había violado realmente a su hermana. Últimamente le preocupaba que la respuesta pudiera ser afirmativa.

Vio a Sessh detenerse en la puerta de la fortaleza para hablar con alguien que entraba en el castillo. Kagome reconoció la voz ronca de Sara y el brillo dorado de su cabello. Pasando por alto la repentina ira que en el fondo no tenía derecho a sentir, decidió olvidar a la pareja para buscar la forma de alimentar a los pequeños gatos,

Kagome se echó el pelo hacia atrás. Se alegraba de que Sesshomaru continuase su relación con Sara, se dijo. No obstante, no conseguía ignorar el desasosiego que la había invadido, ni la sensación de soledad que la embargaba cada vez con mayor intensidad.

-¿Vas a montar a caballo? -preguntó la rubia con cierto retintín-. Es un mal día para cabalgar. Está completamente nublado, y sopla un viento muy frío del norte. -Sara se apresuró a entrar en la casa, con su resplandeciente melena rubia, su proporcionada figura y su pálida tez, ligeramente pecosa, como la de Kagome.

-Simplemente hace un poco de fresco -replicó Kagome-. Además, no me importa el tiempo. En todo caso, no creo que a ti te concierna en absoluto lo que yo haga.

Sara rió, pero sus carcajadas eran muy distintas a aquellas risitas que había brindado a Sesshomaru.

-Parece que eres una buena amazona. -Arqueó su rubias y perfectas cejas-. Yo en cambio prefiero a corceles de dos patas. Sin duda proporcionan mayor placer. Tú apenas puedes saberlo, pues de lo contrario, tu marido no hubiera abandonado tu cama.

-Ya es suficiente, Sara. -Hoyo se interpuso entre ambas cuando su señora avanzaba hacia la mujer alta-. Como ha dicho milady, sus asuntos no te conciernen.

Kagome suavizó su expresión. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido que acabaría teniendo celos de la amante de Sesshomaru, pero no era tan estúpida como para no advertir que realmente los sentía.

-Hace tiempo que se sirvió la comida -dijo el senescal a Sara-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Estaba aburrida, y como Sesshomaru sigue ocupado con sus hombres... Sólo buscaba un poco de diversión. -Sonrió a Hoyo y lo miró fijamente, recorriendo con la vista su pelo marrón, sus ojos castaños y su ancho pecho, que aunque no era tan formidable como el de Sesshomaru, parecía tan firme y fuerte como el de éste-. Quizá dispongas de un rato libre para jugar a algo conmigo.

-Estoy ocupado. Hoy lord Sesshomaru concede audiencias. Te aconsejo que te marches.

Sara suspiró.

-Eres siempre tan serio, Hoyo. Es una pena que no tengas una mujer que te aleje de vez en cuando del trabajo. -Deslizó uno de sus largos y delgados dedos por la capa del senescal, quien la cogió por la muñeca.

-Dudo de que a lord Sesshomaru le gusten tus travesuras. Te repito que te marches.

-Lord Sesshomaru está más que contento conmigo, Hoyo -replicó, lanzando una mirada llena de intención a Kagome. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el portalón de madera.

Kagome la siguió con la mirada, furiosa consigo misma por la ira que Sara despertaba en ella. Se preguntó qué había en esa mujer que su marido encontraba tan seductor. Por supuesto, no había más que echar un vistazo a su exuberante belleza. Y el hecho de que es la hermosa amante de Sesshomaru proporcionara tanto placer al normando, dejaba a Kagome un muy mal sabor de boca.

-No permitas que te dezahiré -dijo Hoyo - No merece la pena.

-No creo que Sesshomaru piense lo mismo.

Hoyo se sonrojó y clavó la mirada en el suelo. Era un hombre encantador, esta más preocupado por los demás que por sí mismo.

-Lo siento, Hoyo. No deberíamos hablar de Sara, sino de las nuevas ocupaciones que me han sido asignadas en Braxston -Las llaves tintineaban en su mano.-El señor ya me lo ha comentado. Confiaba en que lord Sesshomaru recobrara el sentido común. -Hoyo se ruborizó aún más-. Te pido perdón, lady Kag. No quería decir eso.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Hoyo. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Desconozco por completo las tareas que se me han encomendado y sólo conseguiría cometer torpezas. Hoyo, ¿qué te parece si seguimos tal y como estamos?

El senescal se mostró aliviado.

-Creo que es una buena solución.

De hecho, Kagome consideraba que deberían introducirse ciertas mejorías en el castillo, adornar las paredes con tapices, airear más a menudo la ropa de cama... Sin embargo, la casa estaba bastante bien atendida y Sesshomaru y sus hombres parecían contentos. Kagome sonrió y tendió la mano al senescal.

-Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Hoyo le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Felizmente, milady, estamos de acuerdo.

Mucho más tranquila ya, Kagome se volvió para observar al joven escudero, Geoffrey, que avanzaba hacia ella con paso firme. Se sentía muy responsable de su trabajo de cuidar a Kagome, quien no olvidaba que era un vigilante impuesto por su marido.

-Lord Sesshomaru me ha anunciado que piensas cabalgar hasta el pueblo. Ya he ensillado tu caballo. Podemos partir en cuanto lo desees.

Kagome observó a los sirvientes que trajinaban alrededor, preparando la casa para la asamblea feudal que iba a celebrarse. Estaban disponiendo mesas y bancos. Acompañado de Hoyo, el señor de Braxston Keep impartiría justicia desde el estrado.

-Voy a buscar mi capa. –La joven se encaminó hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación. Una de las doncellas se interpuso en su camino.

-Disculpa, lady Kagome. Soy sajona, una vez tuve el honor de servir a tu padre. Te suplico que me concedas unos minutos.

Tras observarla detenidamente, Kagome concluyó que se trataba de una aldeana, no de una sirviente de la casa. Era delgada y vestía una túnica de lana basta con la que jugueteaba, demostrando así su nerviosismo.

-Por supuesto. ¿Que deseas?

-Me llamo Nelda, milady. Siento molestarte pero… -Se interrumpió para observar alrededor. Su mirada preocupada se fijó en el estrado y luego en Geoffrey, quien se hallaba a escasos metros de ella.

-Será mejor que hablemos con más calma -sugirió Kagome, haciéndose cargo de la desolación de la mujer. Volviéndose hacia Geoffrey, agregó- Me reuniré contigo enseguida, luego partiremos hacia el pueblo.

-Como quieras, milady. Pediré que traigan los caballos.

El escudero se retiró. Kagome observó la delgada mujer mientras la conducía por el pasillo, y algo en su rostro le indicó que al final no irían al pueblo.

* * *

><p>Agotado por los numerosos casos que le habían sido expuestos, Sesshomaru se frotó los ojos y se recostó contra el alto respaldo del trono. El padre Burton, sentado a su derecha en el estrado, jugueteaba con la larga cadena colgada del cuello, mientras Hoyo, sentado a la izquierda del señor, tomaba notas en una pequeña tabla de cera para que después fueran transcritas. En calidad de senescal Hoyo se encargaba de anotar cuanto procedía, así como de leer en un rollo de pergamino, cada una de las peticiones.<p>

En el caso que los ocupaba en esos momentos era la solicitud del porquero de que su hija se casara con el hijo del apicultor.

-Permiso concedido - dijo Sesshomaru, exigiendo como pago tres cochinillos que debía ser llevados al castillo cuando estuvieran lo suficientemente desarrollados- Trasmite mis mejores deseos a tu hija.

-Si milord. Te doy las gracias con toda humildad.

Al dar la vuelta para retirarse, el hombre lucía una amplia sonrisa. El antiguo señor habría impuesto unos honorarios más elevados.

-¿Qué viene ahora, Hoyo?

-La solicitud de un permiso para recibir una herencia. Alfred, un campesino ha fallecido. Su único hijo con vida reclama hacerse cargo de las tierras.

-Permiso concedido. Espero recibir una oveja de cabeza negra. ¿Padre Mioga?

El enérgico y pequeño sacerdote se irguió en su asiento. Tratándose de una herencia, el también recibía el honorario dictado por el señor.

-Yo preferiría bueyes. ¿Tienes más de uno, hijo?

-Sólo puedo ofrecer una oveja, padre. El buey murió la semana pasada.

-Entonces una oveja. Te bendigo hijo, y que el te brinde su bondad.

Se leyeron y despacharon las siguientes peticiones para a continuación dar paso a los casos de hombres que habían violado la ley.

Hoyo se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar a leer el pergamino:

-El mercader Gervais está acusado de vender falsas reliquias. -Se refería a un hombre de mediana edad, algo cargado de espaldas, que se hallaba frente al estrado, con un sombrero de fieltro marrón entre las manos. Hoyo prosiguió con los detalles del caso y concluyó- El hombre ha admitido su crimen y solicita su perdón.

Sesshomaru se dirigió al sacerdote:

-Padre Mioga, me gustaría consultar este asunto contigo. -En algunas cuestiones había que contar con la opinión de los representantes de la Iglesia, institución que gozaba de gran autoridad. Los consejos del padre Mioga solían afinar las sentencias dictadas por Sesshomaru.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, el pequeño sacerdote examinó al hombre con cierta gravedad.

-Hijo mío, has cometido un pecado contra el señor. ¿No sabes que has arriesgado la salvación de tu alma? -Se inclinó en su asiento-. Vender a un pobre desgraciado una costilla de san Martín que en realidad no era más que el hueso de un buey es una blasfemia. -El cura miró a Sesshomaru -. De no haber admitido su delito, sometería a este hombre a la tortura del agua.

El castigo consistía en sumergir la mano y el antebrazo del sospechoso en agua hirviendo y vendar la zona afectada, que al cabo de tres días era examinada. Si la quemadura había sanado, el hombre era declarado inocente y liberado, lo que, por supuesto, jamás había sucedido.

Tras la intervención del clérigo, el acusado palideció.

-Desde el momento en que has reconocido tu pecado, -prosiguió el sacerdote- el arrepentimiento depende de ti. Así pues, debes sentirte satisfecho por tu absolución. –El padre Mioga miró de nuevo a Sesshomaru -. Milord sugeriría que este hombre pasara un tiempo en la picota pública para que reflexionara sobre su crimen. Cuando acabe la Semana deberá restituir los bienes de todos aquellos que fueron timados y presentarse ante mí. Hay mucho trabajo que hacer en nombre de Dios.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza.

-Que así sea – Sesshomaru se volvió hacia Jinenji, un musculoso guarda, haciendo sonar la cota de malla con el movimiento. A pesar de haber caído en desgracia por su delito, el acusado salió de la sala alegre por el leve castigo que le habían impuesto.

Transcurrió otra hora. De pronto Sesshomaru se distrajo al advertir entre las sombras situadas a su izquierda un movimiento y atisbar una prenda de lana de color verde. Se dio cuenta, de que Kagome se hallaba en la sala y pensó que había permanecido un buen rato atenta a los casos que se planteaban. Mientras la sesión proseguía, Sesshomaru no podía evitar desviar la vista hacia el lugar donde se escondía su esposa. El rostro de la joven mostraba una expresión preocupada.

El normando se preguntó si Kagome estaba juzgándolo, como él juzgaba a los hombres que habían sido conducidos a su presencia.

-¿Hoyo?

-¿Si milord? Aún quedan tres más.

Sesshomaru asintió, contento de que pronto concluyera la audiencia. Se condenó a un falsificador de monedas, uno de los peores crímenes, a la amputación de una mano, el mismo castigo que recibió un viejo ladrón que había robado los ahorros de un pobre hombre. La ley establecía que un ladrón debía perder los ojos codiciosos o las manos hurtadoras. A los adúlteros se les cercenaba un testículo, y a un desertor se le arrancaba la lengua o las orejas.

Sesshomaru siempre se había caracterizado por mantener firmes las estrictas normas dictadas por la justicia, los confinamientos, las multas, las palizas, los encarcelamientos, las marcas de hierro candente sobre la piel e incluso alguna ejecución ocasional, a pesar de que la mayoría de las veces los casos más graves eran tramitados por la corte real. Como barón y señor de Braxston Keep, era su deber mantener la ley, aunque en ocasiones deseaba que alguien se encargara de ello en su nombre.

Como en el caso que ahora se le presentaba.

-El chico, Shippo, milord, está acusado de cazar furtivamente en los bosques del rey Guillermo.- El soberano había cedido a Sesshomaru el uso de las tierras situadas al norte del país, por lo que a éste le correspondía protegerlas.

-¿Y qué dices tú, muchacho? ¿Cazaste furtivamente los animales del rey?

El muchacho, de aspecto sucio y harapiento, no debía de contar más de diez años. Sin embargo, la piel de su rostro, manchado de carbón, ya estaba curtida.

-No cacé más que una liebre, milord. Mi madre está enferma. Tenía el estómago vacío. Cada día adelgazaba más, y no teníamos comida.

-¿Dónde está tu padre?

-Murió hace dos años milord.

-¿Y por qué no me pediste ayuda entonces?

-¿A ti, milord? Tú eres normando.

-Sí, lo soy. Y también soy tu señor. - Sesshomaru se inclinó- Me habría ocupado de atender tanto las necesidades de tu madre como las tuyas. En lugar de recurrir a mí, optaste por violar la ley.

El chico no despegó los labios. Las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

-Las penas por desafiar a tu rey son muy graves. Los cazadores furtivos acaban ahorcados o con las piernas amputadas. La ley es muy estricta, sobre todo con delitos como éste. La enfermedad de tu madre no es una excusa.

El chico se tambaleó, como si fuera a caer desmayado. Se aferró al borde de la mesa para mantenerse en pie.

-Sí, milord.

-¿Estás preparado, Shippo, para afrontar las consecuencias de tu crimen?

El niño movió los labios para responder, pero durante unos minutos no logró articular palabra.

-Sí, milord. -contestó finalmente- Pero si tu sentencia implica es convertirme en un lisiado, prefiero morir. No quiero ser una carga para mi madre.

Se oyó un ligero jadeo procedente de la zona en penumbra. De reojo, Sesshomaru vio a Kagome avanzar por la sala, seguida por una mujer de rostro delgado y pálido como la muerte. El normando se inquietó al percatarse de que su esposa se acercaba al estrado. Maldita mujer, ¿es que nunca sabría permanecer en su puesto?

-Te pido disculpas, milord -dijo ella, aproximándose.

Sesshomaru la miró, cada vez más indignado.

-Disculpas denegadas. Te ruego que vuelvas a tu sitio.

Kagome se detuvo al instante. La parte inferior de su capa se agitó ligeramente alrededor de sus pies. Tras mirar a la mujer que se hallaba a su espalda, avanzó hasta situarse entre Sesshomaru y el chiquillo.

-Te suplico, milord, que me escuches. Conozco a este niño, Shippo. Vivió entre nosotros cuando las tierras pertenecían a mi tío. Es un buen muchacho, milord, y muy buen trabajador. Es cierto que obró mal, pero no cabe duda de que debieran considerarse las circunstancias y la tierna edad del muchacho. Te pido que...

Sesshomaru golpeó con el puño la mesa de madera.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a pedir nada! -Al ver que el rostro de Kagome se demudaba, Sesshomaru se sintió satisfecho. Un hombre no podía aceptar que su esposa pretendiera darle consejos. El comportamiento de Kagome, sobre todo durante una asamblea tan importante, representaba una gran ofensa a su señor- Me sorprende que intentes de nuevo poner a prueba mi paciencia, cuando ya has sufrido las consecuencias de mi ira -dijo con un tono de fría amenaza-. ¿Tan deprisa has olvidado la lección?

Ante tan humillante escena, las mejillas de Kagome recuperaron el color.

-No milord.

-Ven aquí Kagome.

-Sí, milord.

En lugar de ascender por la escalera de madera y situarse frente a él, se aproximó al estrado, para colocarse a la derecha de la mesa de madera. Ambos sabían que eso no era lo que él había querido decir. De no haberse enfadado tanto, se hubiera echado a reír.

-¿Con qué derecho te atreves a darme consejo? ¿Acaso tu inteligencia es superior a la mía? ¿Es por la sabiduría que has adquirido a lo largo de tus numerosos años de vida? ¿O tal vez por el hecho de ser sajona? Me gustaría saber , Kagome por qué has considerado que debías ayudarme.

-No pretendía eso, milord. Hoy has demostrado tu gran sabiduría al impartir justicia. Yo sólo deseo implorar clemencia en el caso del muchacho, ya que él apenas ha sido capaz de argumentar nada en su defensa.

-Arriesgas mucho Kagome.

Ella tragó saliva presa de una gran inquietud. Sesshomaru clavó la vista en el niño, que contenía la respiración. Había mencionado la posibilidad de mutilarlo para tantear el valor del muchacho. Por supuesto, Kagome no podía saberlo y, a causa de su inoportuna intervención, estaba colocando al muchacho en una difícil posición que podía incluso conducir al pequeño al infierno.

-Ya que el chico significa tanto para ti, me gustaría saber si estarías dispuesta a sufrir una parte de su castigo.

Kagome se mordió el labio inferior; suave y carnoso, tenía el mismo matiz que una puesta de sol.

Sesshomaru sintió cierta excitación.

-Sí, milord, si así lo deseas.

-Me esperarás en tu habitación. Se te impondrá el mismo castigo que se decida para el muchacho.

-Pero que hay del niño, milord, ¿Qué…?

-Acompaña a mi esposa a la salida de la sala - murmuró a Jinenji. Dirigiendo una malévola mirada a Kagome, agregó- Me reuniré contigo dentro de poco. Te aconsejo que reflexiones sobre las consecuencias de tu intervención.

Por un instante el miedo oscureció los hermosos ojos marrones de la doncella.

-Como gustes, milord.

Kagome posó la mirada de incertidumbre en el niño, quien la observó a su vez con expresión preocupada por el castigo que también ella debía afrontar. Tras una nerviosa reverencia, que hizo que su abundante melena azabache se deslizara sobre su hombro, Kagome levantó la barbilla para seguir a Jinenji;

«Dios santo» suspiró Sesshomaru en silencio. ¿Acaso aquella jovencita jamás dejaría de irritarlo? Maldijo su terquedad. Sin embargo, sentía cierta admiración, pues nunca había conocido a una mujer con el coraje suficiente para hablar como ella lo había hecho. De todas formas, aquél no era el lugar más adecuado para su intervención, y debía aprender a no cometer errores de esa clase.

Al oír que la puerta de la habitación de Kagome cerrarse, Sesshomaru volvió a dedicar su atención al muchacho.

-Shippo, te has presentado en la asamblea con valentía y has admitido tu crimen -dijo Sesshomaru-. Pero debe impartirse justicia. Shippo de Braxston, pasarás los dos próximos meses al servicio de las mujeres del castillo. Trabajarás en las cocinas, fregando los suelos, desollando reses muertas, ayudando a preparar las comidas y realizando cualquier otra tarea que te encomienden. Transcurrido ese tiempo, si has cumplido bien con todas estas ocupaciones, te convertirás en mi paje. - Sesshomaru se arrellanó en su asiento, permitiéndose una sonrisa-. Siempre hay sitio para un joven valeroso en mi servicio.

El muchacho se mostraba tan perplejo como aliviado.

-Kaede –llamó Sesshomaru, temiendo que el muchacho cayera desmayado- busca un lugar donde el muchacho pueda dormir, entrega algo de comida a su madre y vigila que él no eluda sus responsabilidades.

-Oh no, milord -repuso Shippo-. Realizaré las tareas que se me han encargado. Te doy mi palabra.

Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza, seguro de que el mozalbete había aprendido la lección y se ganaría el sustento. Cuando el muchacho hubo salido de la sala, Nelda su madre, se apresuró a demostrar su gratitud al señor. A continuación Sesshomaru se levantó de su asiento y dio por concluida la asamblea.

Por fin habían terminado. «Casi terminado», se corrigió, dirigiendo una mirada a las escaleras. Hacia ellas encaminó sus pasos.

* * *

><p>Hay (suspirando) enserio que los hombres de estas épocas eran unos machistas que no soportaban que la mujeres opinaran sobre nada simple las quieren para que cuidarán la casa que feo, pero lo bueno es que nuestra linda Kag no se dejara hacer tan facilmente Mi Sesshito tendrá que acostumbrarse a tener a una mujer que no soporta nada de esos y que es muy diferente a todas las mujercitas de ese tiempo que ella es diferente a todas las demás jiji<p>

Antes de responder a los RW les quiero agradecer porque nunca imagine que con tan poco capítulos me hayan dejado tantos RW muchísisisisimas gracias me hacen tan feliz que les haya gustado esta historia aunque no sea mía igual me alegra saber que les gusta muchísimo

**_ISYLU: muchísimas gracias por tus hermosos rw me alegra mucho que este gustando tanto esta hermosa historia que a mi también me encanto en cuanto leí el libro me había imaginado como sería con mi Sesshito lindo y mi linda Kag y aquí me ves subiendola en esta pág jeje. Y no te preocupes que a medida que van avanzando la historia iremos viendo como serán sus días de casados ;). Sip a Kag ya le estan apareciendo los síntomas de los celos jeje. Gracias por comentar espero que te haya gustado este cap.  
><em>**

**_Sasunaka_****_ doki: Pues si Kag esta cayendo ante la guapura de Sessh pero quién en su sano juicio no caería ante tal adonis como nuestro querido Sesshomaru-sama. Gracias por tus rw y espero que te haya gustado el cap de hoy y gomene por la tardanza pero como ya dije tuve muchas complicaciones con mis estudios. ;)_**

**_Marlene_****_ Vasquez: Pues dime quien estaría satisfecha ante tal trato pero bueno ella tiene sus razones y yo creo que estaría igual que ella. Pero bueno como dices a lo hecho pecho y no hay vuelta atrás hasta que ella lo quiera de verdad. Gracias por tu rw y espero que te guste el nuevo cap. ;) _**

**_MisatoNara: Pues yo diría que Kag solo esta confundida además de que no recuerda mucho lo que le paso a ella y a Rin hace tres años y piensa que Sessh es culpable de eso creo que si fueramos nosotras reaccionaríamos de la misma forma que ella bueno yo pienso eso no sabré decirles si es idiota o no como la llamas jeje. Gracias por tu rw espero que te guste este cap ;) _**

**_Miranda Luna: Gracias por tus rw me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado tanto la historia. Y te doy las gracias también por las felicitaciones aunque técnicamente yo no la merezco por la simple razón que yo no fui la que escribí esta increíble historia como ya dije esto es una adaptación del libro de Kat Martín es a ella a quién hay que felicitarla por haber escrito esta gran historia ;). Sabes te entiendo perfectamente como te sentiste al no poder dejar de leer un fic que es buenísima que no la puedes parar de leer a mi siempre me pasa eso jejeje. Espero que te este este nuevo cap ;)_**

**_Lady Beatriz: Que bueno que te parezca bien la historia. Jajaja lamento que te hayas equivocado con que al final Kag dejaría de ser tan testaruda y que terminará acostandose con Sessho pero si hubiera hecho eso creo que la historia ya no tendría sentido si Kag practicamente se le lanzara sin poder aclarar los malos entendidos de hace años "quedaría" muy mal con su hermana aunque ella no este muy consiente lo que pasa a su alrededor ella se sentiría culpable por haberla "traicionado" y ya conocemos como es nuestra querida Kag además hay que hacerle saber a Sessho que Kag no es como las demás que ella puede caer rendida a sus pies con solo el quererlo porque así el tendría a mil amantes mas porque se aburriría de Kag y eso no queremos que suceda o si? Gracias por tu rw espero que te guste el cap -,9_**

**_Silvemy89_****_: Gracias por tu rw y que bueno que te gusta la historia espero que te guste el nuevo cap. ;) _**

**_ .758: Ya se que ustedes no tienen pagar las culpas de nada pero lamento decirte que mis estudios están primeros que nada. Pero igual gracias por leerla en preguntarme cuando la iba a actualizar por PM y ya se que te dije que iba a intentar subirlo ayer pero no pude y recién hoy recién la pude subir porque como ya dije tengo demasiados trabajos que hacer del colegio. Gracias por tu rw y espero que te guste el cap ;)_**

**_bbkid_****_: Hola como me alegra de tenerte aquí y de que te guste la historia.Y si por fin están casados pero lamentablemente por ahora no habrá muchos avances entre ello por ahora, y la verdad te digo a mi tampoco me gusto que se fuera a buscar a su amante peo ni modo así es y no se puede hacer nada porque como dices los dos son bastantes orgullosos y de primera clase aunque Kag tiene sus motivos. Y ni te creas de que Kag va a ceder tan facilmente y menos si creé a Sessho culpable de lo que pasó hace tres años. ;) Gracias por tu rw espero que te guste el cap. _**

**_PD: Adoro tus fics_**

**_MuffinCremosito: Que bueno que te guste pero técnicamente este equilibrio perfecto de la historia no es mía como ya lo aclare desde el principio esta historia no es mía yo solo la adapte del libro de Kat Martín fue ella quien escribió esta increíble historia yo solo la tome prestada para adaptarla porque cuando la leí me los imagine a Sessho y Kag y aquí las tienen jejeje. Gracias por tu rw espero que te guste el nuevo cap ;) _**

**_: Que bueno que te hayas animado a leerla y que te haya gustado. Mmm ya se que todos piensan que Kag es mensa por haber aceptado el trato pero ella tenia sus motivos que como ya lo dije a otras yo creo que haría lo mismo que ella en no acostarme con la persona que creo que "supuestamente" violo a mi hermana por eso yo la entendería perfectamente hasta que todo no se aclare me sentiría culpable de si llegara a pasar eso. Pero bueno pronto pero no tanto se aclara todo aunque se aclare eso habrá muchas otras cosas que sucederán jiji. Gracias por tu rw espero que te guste el nuevo cap._**

**_Johan Taisho: Holaa Johan woou que sorpresa me leve cuando vi que leíste este fic que alegría tenerte aquí me sorprendiste jeje. Pero lo que mas me alegro fue por fin supiste algo de lo que sentía yo cada ves que leí un nuevo cap de tu fic , en retener la respiración sin darme cuenta de que lo hago para saber que sucederá, y si pondrá buenísima a medida que va avanzando, y te digo que si te llegaba a gustar los fic de SesshRin no la ibas encontrar acá porque no me gustan los fic´s donde Sessho o Kag estén con otras parejas, claro que a menos que sean de otro fic no hay problemas. Pero lo bueno es que no te lo vas a perder en leerlo jejeje. En serio te doy Mil gracias por leerla y espero que te guste este cap ;)_**

**_Kagome de Taisho_**


	9. Capitulo 8

Declaimer: Sesshomaru ni ninguno de los personajes que aparezcan en esta historia son mías.

PD: Disculpen que me haya tardado tanto en actualizarla pero aquí les traje el nuevo cap. espero que les guste.

FELÍÍÍÍÍZZZZ AÑOOOO NUEVO LES DESEO LO MEJOR PARA ESTE NUEVO AÑO QUE COMIENZA. n.n

Capitulo 8

Tras entrar en su habitación, Kagome se sentó a los pies de la cama. Sesshomaru se había enfadado con ella otra vez, pero había merecido la pena. ¡Shippo se había salvado!

Kagome había escuchado el relato de Nelda, su madre, en el pasillo situado tras la gran sala; una historia interrumpida por desesperadas súplicas y desconsolados sollozos. La mujer había pedido ayuda a Kagome, y ésta se la había denegado argumentando que, con su intervención, sólo conseguiría enfurecer a su marido, por lo que la situación empeoraría. Se había resignado a permanecer en silencio, con la esperanza de que su marido actuara con justicia. Sin embargo, al oír las palabras de Sesshomaru y conocer el castigo que el muchacho podría recibir, no pudo evitar irrumpir en la asamblea.

Inquieta, fijó la vista en la puerta. Oía el alboroto de los hombres en la sala inferior y el sonido de las pisadas del normando que subía por las escaleras. El caballero se había enojado mucho. Kagome nunca lo había visto tan irritado. Madre de Dios, ¿qué se proponía hacerle?

Cuando él entró en la habitación con pasos decididos, tensos los músculos de los brazos y los hombros bajo su capa, Kagome se levantó. El hombre se detuvo frente a ella para lanzarle una sombría mirada.

-Así pues, mi querida esposa, me has esperado como te ordené. Apuesto a que ésta es la primera vez que me obedeces.

Kagome no respondió.

-¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

-Muy poco, milord.

-Te concedo una oportunidad. Me has desafiado una vez más.

-Yo... No era ésa mi intención, milord. Yo sólo...

-No te basta con contradecirme en privado; ahora también te atreves a hacerlo en público.

-Lo siento, milord. La madre del muchacho estaba tan abatida y preocupada temiendo que castigaran al niño con una mutilación... Me rogó que intercediera y...

-Y así lo hiciste, a pesar de que no era el lugar adecuado para ello.

-Sí, milord.

-¿Tú también creíste que yo le impondría ese castigo?

Kagome bajó la mirada...

-No estaba segura.

-Supongo que ya estás enterada de lo que le sucederá al chico.

Kagome sonrió; no pudo evitarlo.

-Sí, milord. Gracias.

-No creo que debas agradecérmelo tan pronto. -Abriendo el broche dorado y granate de su hombro derecho, se despojó de la capa para arrojarla sobre la cama.

-¿Qué... qué vas a hacer?

-Exactamente lo que dije; encargarme de impartir justicia.

Kagome permaneció inmóvil. Sabía que si el normando había decidido golpearla, cumpliría su propósito sin vacilar. De hecho, Kagome ya sabía a qué se exponía si intercedía por el muchacho, pero no por ello se había acobardado.

-A veces hay discrepancias sobre lo que es justo -afirmó la doncella con tono suave-. La justicia es vista de manera distinta por quien la prescribe y quien la padece.

Sesshomaru esbozó una sonrisa.

-Es cierto. Pero te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien aceptó sufrir una parte del castigo del muchacho.

-¿Me ordenarás trabajar con él en la cocina?

–Ya te dije en cierta ocasión que no quiero escuchar murmuraciones sobre que estoy casado con una fregona.

-Entonces... ¿qué castigo me impondrás, milord?

-Desde que llegaste al castillo te has comportado demasiadas veces como un hombre; te fugaste corriendo un grave peligro, has hablado cuando deberías mantener la boca cerrada... Ya que pareces disfrutar con ese papel, te brindaré la oportunidad de desempeñarlo de verdad.

Ella lo miró alarmada, incapaz de adivinar por su expresión cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-Mañana saldremos de caza -añadió él-. Me acompañarás en calidad de paje.

Kagome continuaba observándolo. Por un instante creyó que bromeaba, pero en su semblante no había la más mínima señal de ello. Sonrió una vez más, y preguntó:

-¿Tu paje, milord? ¿Quieres decir tu paje de verdad? ¿Es cierto que me permitirás ir contigo?

Sesshomaru arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

-¿Te parece bien? ¿Estás contenta?

-Por supuesto que sí, milord.

El normando golpeó con el puño uno de los pilares de la cama.

-¡Por la sangre de Cristo! -exclamó-. Eres totalmente distinta a todas las mujeres que he conocido. Se suponía que esto era un castigo, y sin embargo, lo recibes como si te hubiera regalado la luna.

-Sería maravilloso, milord, cabalgar por los bosques. Soy bastante buena en el manejo del arco... si me permites llevar uno, claro está, aunque hace mucho tiempo que no practico. Me enseñó un caballero que sirvió a mi padre.

-Una buena tiradora de... - Sesshomaru se maldijo para sus adentros.

Durante el largo e incómodo silencio que siguió, Kagome se reprendió por no haber reprimido su alegría.

-Lo siento, milord. No pretendía molestarte. -Él continuó sin despegar los labios. -En realidad no soy tan buena tiradora. Seguro que no poseo la habilidad de tus arqueros; el placer está en aprender.

-Y ahora -dijo él, refunfuñando- tendrás la oportunidad de disfrutar aprendiendo las tareas de un paje.

-Si así lo deseas, milord.

Él la observó unos instantes, y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

-Ya que te ha complacido tanto la idea, no creo que sea necesario esperar hasta mañana. Será mejor que comencemos ahora mismo.

-¿Aquí, milord?

-Mis músculos están tensos después de tantas horas en el estrado. He ordenado que me preparen un baño. Como paje, tendrás que atenderme.

-¿Un baño, milord? ¿Eso es todo? -Sesshomaru cerró las manos con rabia.

-¿Te sentirías mejor servida con una paliza?

-No... no, por supuesto que no. Siendo, como soy tu esposa, podrías haberme pedido que te ayudara.

-Tú no eres mi esposa. Si de verdad lo fueras, te acostarías en mi cama, y el castigo a tu osadía consistiría en pasar una noche siendo montada por mí. -Kagome se sonrojó-. En realidad no eres más que una impostora. Harás lo que yo te ordene.

Kagome consideró que no había ninguna respuesta que mereciera la pena pronunciar. En silencio, esperó la llegada de los sirvientes. Éstos aparecieron por fin portando una enorme tina de agua. Cuando los dos pajes salieron de la habitación, Sesshomaru se sentó en el borde de la amplia cama.

-Tienes que quitarme las botas.

Kagome sonrió.

-Como desees, milord.

Se arrodilló para realizar su tarea, sintiéndose afortunada por tener que pagar su imprudencia de una manera tan sencilla. Al menos así le pareció, hasta que su marido le ordenó que le despojara de la capa y la ropa que llevaba debajo. Kagome obedeció concierta desgana y, como él era tan alto, tuvo que subirse a la enorme cama. Cuando Sesshomaru quedó prácticamente desnudo ante ella, miró sus calzones, pensando que también debería quitárselos. Con las mejillas encendidas, Kagome no pudo evitar observar aquel cuerpo tan fuerte.

-Me miras como si nunca antes hubieras visto a un hombre.

-Por... por supuesto que sí. Bañaba a mi padre y a mi tío. -En realidad nunca tos había visto completamente desnudos, y aunque los hubiera visto, estaba segura de que sus cuerpos no tendrían nada que ver con la fuerte constitución del normando.

-¿Y a nadie más? Como hija de un señor sajón, era posible que le hubieran asignado la tarea de bañar a sus familiares.

-No, milord. Kagome recorrió con la vista el cuerpo de Sesshomaru, maravilloso en cada uno de sus detalles y perfectamente proporcionado, desde la formidable anchura de sus hombros hasta su sólido pecho y los poderosos músculos de su vientre. -Al bajar la mirada reparó en otro músculo que sobresalía bajo los calzones. La expresión de Kagome reflejó su sorpresa.

-Trae el jabón -ordenó Sesshomaru, en un intento por suavizar la vergüenza de Kagome, dándose la vuelta para despojarse del resto de la ropa.

Cuando ella regresó con el jabón, lo encontró sentado en la tina, con la espalda apoyada contra el borde, los ojos cerrados y el cabello húmedo, pegado a la nuca. Sus musculosos brazos reposaban, relajados, a ambos lados del barreño.

-Frótame la espalda -pidió él, sin abrir los ojos. Se inclinó ligeramente, de tal modo que el agua se desbordó y se derramó sobre el suelo de planchas de madera de roble.

-Sí, milord. –Kagome alcanzó el jabón y procedió a lavarle los hombros; era como frotar acero pulido.

-Ahora el pecho. -Volvió a recostar la espalda, y Kagome se inclinó sobre él. Movió con cautela los dedos tratando de no prestar atención a la textura de su piel ni a la cálida respiración del hombre contra su oreja.

De pronto Sesshomaru le cogió la muñeca. -Hoy has cometido una gran imprudencia, ma chérie -dijo con suavidad-. Quiero que esa gente siga respetándome. No permitiré que nada destruya la reputación que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado conseguir.

A Kagome le tembló la mano.

-No era ésa mi intención, milord.

-Si hubiera creído que pretendías eso, lo habrías pagado mucho más caro.

Kagome posó la mirada en el rostro de Sesshomaru. Había algo en su expresión que le comunicaba más de1o que sus palabras decían.

-Me temo que he cometido una injusticia contigo.

Sesshomaru arqueó una ceja.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Creo que aunque yo no hubiera intercedido a favor del muchacho, te habrías mostrado benevolente con él. ¿No es así, milord?

- Sesshomaru pareció relajarse y sonrió.

-Así es, Kagome.

Kagome también sonrió. -Me alegro, milord.

Así permanecieron unos instantes; la mirada de Sesshomaru fija en el rostro de Kagome, y la de ella clavada en los preciosos labios de su esposo. Finalmente la muchacha comenzó a levantarse. De pronto Sesshomaru la cogió del brazo, tirando de él, hasta que Kagome cayó dentro de la tina.

-Santa María, ¿qué haces? ¿Es que has perdido el juicio? – exclamó.

El reía entre dientes.

-Quizá lo he perdido.

Los vanos esfuerzos de su esposa por liberarse hicieron reír aún más al normando.

-Ya que te has librado una vez más de un fuerte castigo, espero que la próxima vez que encuentres un motivo para dudar de mi juicio, lo discutas conmigo a solas.

Ella dejó de forcejear.

-Eres mi esposa, Kagome. Sólo por eso mereces cierto respeto.

Apoyándose en el pecho del hombre, Kagome lo miró a la cara.

-De hecho, milord, hoy te has ganado mi respeto.

Sesshomaru contempló la estrecha franja de cielo azul que se veía al otro lado de la ventana. Kagome notó que Sesshomaru le apretaba aún más la cintura y sintió los tensos músculos de sus brazos. El hombre le acarició el mentón, inclinó la cabeza y posó su boca sobre la de ella.

Kagome gimió al sentir el calor que desprendía el cuerpo de Sesshomaru. Sus labios eran cálidos, exigentes y tiernos. Ella entreabrió los suyos para permitir que le introdujera la lengua en la boca, mientras el normando le acariciaba un pecho sobre el tejido de la túnica. Cada vez más excitada, sintió el miembro de Sesshomaru contra sus caderas. En lugar de sentir miedo por lo que podía suceder, la doncella dejó que las ardorosas sensaciones se intensificaran hasta que rodeó el cuello del caballero con los brazos.

En ese instante le asaltó la culpa. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Sabía adónde conduciría aquel comportamiento; debía detenerse de inmediato. Apoyando las manos en el pecho de Sesshomaru, se separó.

-Por favor, milord, yo... te ruego que me sueltes. Él sonrió.

-Parece una petición inoportuna, considerando... -Cubrió con la mano un seno de Kagome, quien se estremeció al contacto.

-Por favor, milord. ¿Acaso debo recordarte la promesa que hiciste?

-La recuerdo siempre que pienso en el lugar que yo debería ocupar en tu cama. -Se levantó en la tina, con Kagome en brazos; el suelo quedó encharcado de agua-. Si deseas que te suelte, milady... -dijo, saliendo del barreño para a continuación arrojar a Kagome en el agua-, entonces ya está.

-¡Maldito seas! -exclamó furiosa e indignada, limpiándose la espuma que le cubría la cara.

-Vigila tu lengua, mujer. -Sin importarle en absoluto su desnudez, Sesshomaru se dirigió hacia la cama para coger una toalla de lino blanco. Sonrió cínicamente-. Esas palabras no son tan dulces como tus besos.

Kagome se ruborizó. Maldiciéndolo en silencio y de espaldas a él, salió del agua. Sus ropajes empapados encharcaron aún más el suelo.

-Es a Sara a quien deberías besar, no a mí -espetó agriamente-. Seguro que estará esperándote.

Sesshomaru clavó en ella su fría mirada gris.

-Te agradezco que me lo recuerdes, querida esposa. -Kagome trató de ignorarlo mientras el hombre se vestía. Su corazón continuaba palpitando a gran velocidad, y ella sabía por qué.

Dispuesta a disfrutar de la jornada que Sesshomaru había prometido, la doncella se levantó antes del amanecer para dirigirse a los establos, Todavía brillaban las estrellas en el cielo, y soplaba una brisa fresca; todo preludiaba un buen día.

Empujó con el mayor sigilo la puerta del establo y avanzó por el suelo de tierra, respirando el fuerte olor de los caballos, el heno y el cuero. Pasó ante algunos hombres dormidos, hasta que encontró a quien buscaba. Etienne dormía sobre un espeso jergón de helechos. Le tocó el hombro y lo llamó.

-¡Por la sangre de Cristo, mujer! -Se apresuró a agarrar su manta de lana para cubrirse el pecho, mientras escudriñaba la oscuridad para averiguar qué mujer lo molestaba. De pronto reconoció a Kagome-. Te ruego que me perdones, milady se disculpó, abriendo del todo sus ojos somnoliento.¿Qué ocurre? No ha amanecido aún.

-No pasa nada. Necesito que me ayudes.

El joven la observó alarmado.

-¿No planearás fugarte otra vez?

-No seas necio. –Kagome se arrodilló sobre un montón de paja para explicarle que lord Sesshomaru había dispuesto que ella se convirtiera en su paje ese día.

Etienne se rascó la cabeza.

-Debe estar muy enfadado para exigir algo semejante a su propia esposa.

Kagome sonrió.

-Podría ser peor. Creo que puede resultar incluso una aventura divertida. ¿Podrías prestarme tu ropa?

-¿No se tratará de otro de su engaños?

-Es una orden del señor; lo juro.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

-No tengo nada que pueda sentarte bien, pero hay un paje, Osbern, de aproximadamente tu complexión. Permite que me vista y lo localice. Me encargaré de que dispongas de todo lo necesario.

Etienne no tardó en regresar con un fardo de ropa. Kagome estaba cerca de la puerta del establo, acariciando el hocico de una pequeña yegua.

-Te lo agradezco, Etienne, y estoy segura de que el señor también te lo agradecerá. -Con una generosa sonrisa, se despidió de él, decidida a prepararse para la jornada.

Volvió a su habitación, procurando no despertar a las personas que dormían y no ser vista por los sirvientes. Una vez en su dormitorio, se vistió con las ropas prestadas y esperó cerca del brasero, ataviada con unos calzones negros y estrechos de montar y una túnica gris que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo de las rodillas, y calzada con unas botas de piel blanda.

Su marido no tardó en aparecer. Como era habitual en él, no llamó a la puerta y entró en la habitación como un huracán. Se encaminó hacia la cama, corrió las colgaduras y se inclinó con la intención de despertar a su esposa.

-¿Milord?

Al oír su voz, se dio la vuelta, buscando a la joven con la mirada. No la vio hasta que ella se acercó a la luz parpadeante de una vela colocada sobre la mesa situada junto a la puerta.

Después de tomar aire Sesshomaru soltó un gran silbido.

-¡Esto es increíble!

-Milord, ya estoy lista.

La observó en silencio, examinándola de arriba a abajo.

-Me he vestido para servirte como paje, milord.

-Ya lo veo, ya... - Avanzó un paso hacia ella-. He venido a... a comunicarte que anoche ya pagaste por tu imprudencia. -Era la primera vez que tartamudeaba ante Kagome.

-Oh, no, milord. EI castigo que me impusiste es totalmente justo. Considero que debo servirte tal y como ordenaste. Si necesitas mi ayuda antes de que partamos, será todo un placer poder prestártela.

Él se llevó las manos a la cara, observándola con expresión tensa. Luego dijo:

-Si por un momento has llegado a creer que permitiré que salgas de esta habitación vestida con esas ropas...

-Pero dijiste...

-Sé perfectamente qué dije. - La examinó de nuevo, fijándose en la esbelta silueta de sus piernas embutidas en esos calzones tan estrechos.

-Por favor, milord, me hacía tanta ilusión pasar el día en el campo.

-No.

-Te prometo que no te decepcionaré.

Sesshomaru sopesó estas palabras, un poco sorprendido por la desafiante expresión de Kagome, consciente de qué significaba para ella un día al aire libre. Reflexionó sobre cómo podría acabar con la situación que él mismo había creado. No podía apartar la vista de las piernas perfectamente torneadas de la joven, que suspiraba con suavidad. Debajo del ala de su sombrero de fieltro marrón, asomaban brillantes mechones castaños. Cuando ella se inclinó, la sangre de Sesshomaru corrió ardiente por sus venas.

Quería que Kagome se despojara de aquellas harapientas ropas de chico, deseaba tenderla en el suelo y penetrarla, poseerla allí mismo, hacerle el amor una y otra vez. ¡Por Cristo!, debía de haber estado completamente loco cuando prometió que no se acostaría con ella.

Sesshomaru observó el rostro de la doncella a la luz de la vela; la expectación que reflejaba añadía un nuevo brillo a cada uno de sus rasgos.

-No es... no es habitual que una mujer de tu posición acompañe a su marido a una cacería. -Ella lo miraba con tanta esperanza que acabó compadeciéndose de ella. -Voy a comprobar los preparativos... mientras tú te cambias de ropa.

-Pero...

-De lo contrario permanecerás en tu habitación. Tú eliges.

Kagome tragó saliva.

-Sí, milord. Si eso significa que puedo acompañarte, haré lo que me pidas.

-No te demores. Cuando estés lista, reúnete conmigo.

Sesshomaru, disgustado por haber transigido, se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Cuando llegó a la sala principal, se dio cuenta de que su malhumor se había disipado y de que él también abrigaba cierta ilusión por la jornada que lo aguardaba. Ordenó que los acompañaran uno de los guardas y un cocinero, que se encargaría de la comida del mediodía. Convertiría aquél en un día especial que su pequeña esposa jamás olvidaría.

Además, todos habían trabajado de firme Últimamente y merecían un poco de diversión.

Al cabo de una hora, cuando el sol asomó por el horizonte, tiñendo el cielo de tonos dorados y anaranjados, Jaken, Hugh, Lambert, Geoffrey y una docena más de los mejores hombres de Sesshomaru salieron del castillo cabalgando tras su señor. Kagome, ataviada con una modesta túnica de color azul oscuro bajo su capa, montaba el poni gris. También Joyo los acompañaba en esta ocasión.

Sesshomaru llevaba consigo su mejor halcón, Caesar majestuosamente posado sobre el hombro protegido con piel. Cuando atravesaron las praderas para adentrarse en las montañas, Sesshomaru dedicó una mirada a Kagome, quien sonreía de un modo aún más radiante cuando abandonaron el castillo.

-Gracias Milord - dijo.

Sesshomaru esbozo una sonrisa.

-Será un día muy largo. Tal vez llegues a arrepentirte de haber venido.

-Nunca, milord.

Al final de la mañana, Kagome no mostraba síntomas de cansancio y disfrutaba con su aventura. Al menos eso le pareció a Sesshomaru. Su joven esposa podía ser menuda, pero era también una mujer juguetona y llena de pasión… como esperaba no tardar en comprobar.

-Hace un día maravilloso, ¿verdad? – Mientras Sesshomaru encabezaba el grupo, Kagome cabalgaba junto a Jaken.

-Sopla una brisa húmeda - dijo el amigo de su esposo con cierta aspereza.

Kagome miró alrededor, admirando la belleza del campo y las fértiles tierras que acababan de dejar atrás, escuchando el rumor de un riachuelo. El viento silbaba a través de los arbustos habitados por ardillas y pájaros.

-Me pasaría toda la vida aquí - dijo ella-, si pudiera. Rodeada de alisos, hayas y tejos, con el azul del cielo como techo y los helechos y la tierra bajo mis pies. –Jaken emitió un brusco sonido -Mira allá. - Kagome señaló hacia un riachuelo poco profundo-. Los castores han levantado una especie de tabique. Han construido su madriguera debajo de aquel montón de ramas. Mira uno se dirige hacia la ribera.

-Impiden que el agua llegue a las tierras de las granjas -refunfuñó Jaken-. Ordenaré a uno de los aldeanos que destruya la presa para que el agua siga su curso.

-Así es la naturaleza. Seguro que también hace algún bien.

Jaken frunció el entrecejo, y Kagome lo observó reflexiva.

-No simpatizas conmigo, ¿verdad?

El caballero pelirrojo no apartó la vista del camino.

-Estás casada con mi amigo y señor. Es lo único que Importa.

-¿Qué he hecho para disgustarte?

Jaken tiró de las riendas de su caballo y miró a Kagome a la cara.

-No creo que sea el momento adecuado para hablar de ello, pero ya que lo has preguntado, te lo diré. -Se acomodó en su silla-. Si no me caes demasiado bien, no se debe a lo que has hecho, sino a lo que no haces. ¿O acaso crees que ignoro cómo van las cosas entre tú y lord Sesshomaru?

-Él ya tiene una mujer que lo satisface -replicó ella, algo turbada-. Si él acepta la situación, ¿por qué te resulta tan difícil a ti?

-Eres sajona y por tanto no mereces confianza alguna; ésa es una razón más que suficiente. Por otra parte, lord Sesshomaru necesita hijos, herederos, y sólo tú puedes dárselos. El hecho de que te niegues a cumplir tu cometido es un motivo más que justificado para que no simpatice contigo. -De manera inconsciente, agarró con más fuerza las riendas-. Si fueras mi mujer, me acostaría contigo y plantaría mi semilla en ti. Sesshomaru ha cometido un error al aceptar tus condiciones

Con las mejillas encendidas de ira, Kagome replicó:

-Supongo que a ti, como normando, no te importa violar mujeres. Es una práctica habitual en vosotros. -Tratando de controlar su irritación. Kagome hizo que su poni aflojara el paso hasta situarse junto a Geoffrey.

¿Era cierto que había eludido sus obligaciones como mujer de Sesshomaru? Sabía que así era, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Debía lealtad a su hermana. El matrimonio con el normando ya había supuesto una traición y le impedía regresar al convento.

Kagome no quería enfrentarse a la hermosa Rin, no deseaba recordar lo que había ocurrido aquella noche de hacía tres años ni admitir las vergonzosas sensaciones que el Caballero Negro despertaba en su cuerpo.

-Es hora de acampar. - Sesshomaru cabalgó junto a la joven, cuyo corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. El caballero montaba un purasangre muy veloz y mucho más ágil que su poderoso caballo negro de guerra-. El cocinero ya habrá preparado la comida. Y seguro que los hombres están hambrientos.

-¿Qué viste antes?

-Seguimos el rastro de un jabalí. Los perros han perdido la pista, pero seguramente volveremos a toparnos con él. Nos detendremos un momento para descansar y dejar que los caballos abreven.

Kagome y Sesshomaru se reunieron con los demás en la falda de la montaña, donde fluía un arroyo cuyas transparentes aguas producían espuma al chocar contra las rocas. El guarda había preparado el campamento junto a la orilla en un lugar resguardado del sol.

Comieron pan frito, cordero frío y empanada de carne. Sesshomaru bebió de una bota, riendo mientras el chorro de vino tinto le caía por la barbilla. De postre tomaron manzanas cocidas al horno. La comida exquisita para una cacería, produjo a Kagome cierto sopor.

-¿Estás listo para seguir, milord? -La muchacha se levantó del tronco en que estaba sentada en cuanto Sesshomaru se acercó a ella.

-Mis hombres y yo reanudaremos la cacería. Preferiría que te quedaras aquí.

-Yo creí que...

-Los jabalíes salvajes pueden ser peligrosos. Hemos visto rastros de sangre, lo que significa que la bestia está herida. No tardaremos mucho. Si no encontramos la pista, buscaremos otra presa. Luego vendré a recogerte.

Kagome sonrió.

-De acuerdo; me conformo con haber llegado hasta aquí. El día me ha resultado muy grato.

Sesshomaru deslizó un dedo por la mejilla de su esposa. -Y para mí ha sido un placer disfrutar de tu compañía.

Estremecida por la caricia, Kagome sintió que su cuerpo se encendía. El alboroto que armaban los caballeros al prepararse para continuar con la cacería interrumpió esos instantes de intimidad.

-No levantaremos el campamento hasta que yo regrese. Además de los sirvientes y dos de mis hombres, Mioga se quedará contigo. Pídele cualquier cosa que necesites.

-No te preocupes; estaré bien.

La contempló durante unos segundos más y luego, tras un ligero movimiento de la cabeza, se volvió para reunirse con los caballeros. El ruido de los caballos y los hombres, las guarniciones y las armas, junto con los ladridos de los perros de caza se apagaba a medida que Sesshomaru y los demás ascendían por la montaña.

Kagome conversó brevemente con Mioga, un hombre de treinta años, pelo castaño oscuro y sonrisa pronta, que había servido a Sesshomaru durante años. Mientras los sirvientes recogían las provisiones y Mioga buscaba un tejo para fabricar un arco, Kagome paseó por la orilla del riachuelo.

Se adentró en el bosque, asegurándose de marcar el camino con hojas y pequeñas ramas, para hacer sus necesidades. Cuando hubo terminado, continuó caminando, atraída por unos azafranes amarillos que crecían en un claro. Se arrodilló entre las flores para descansar.

Debajo de las enredadas ramas de un arbusto, un pequeño cervatillo con el hocico negro la observaba entre las hojas moteadas por el sol.

-¿Qué haces aquí, pequeño cervatillo?

Hablando con suavidad, se dirigió hacia el animal para examinarlo de cerca. Éste levantó la cabeza; tenía unos grandes ojos de color marrón oscuro, y parecía temblar de miedo. Movió sus delgadas patas, intentando levantarse para huir, pero sólo consiguió volver a caer.

-¿Dónde está tu madre, cervatillo?

Kagome se acercó aún más para acariciar el escaso pelo del animal. Supuso que el pequeño ciervo estaba débil por falta de alimento, que quizás había sido abandonado; tal vez, como les había ocurrido a los gatitos del castillo, su madre había muerto.

Al rascarle el cuello, el animal puso el hocico en la mano de Kagome.

-¡Qué suerte que te haya encontrado! Pareces hambriento; no te dejaré... -Kagome se inclinó para cogerlo entre sus brazos. De pronto una especie de gruñido la sobresaltó. Alarmada, dirigió la vista hacia el lugar de donde había procedido el sonido.

Un lobo gris, con el pelo del cuello erizado, mostró los colmillos y corrió hacia la doncella y el cervatillo. A Kagome se le cortó la respiración. Cogió una piedra del suelo, la primera que encontró, y la lanzó en dirección a la enorme bestia. El animal esquivó la pedrada y continuó avanzando hacia ella.

-No hagas daño a mi ciervo -dijo ella, decidida a proteger a la indefensa criatura, buscando con desesperación cualquier cosa que pudiera utilizar como arma. En el instante en que palpaba una rama caída en el suelo, apareció otro lobo-. Santo Cristo... hay más de uno.

Y más de dos, pues de pronto se presentó otra fiera amenazadora. Con manos trémulas y sudorosas, agarró la gruesa rama y se agachó, interponiéndose entre los lobos y el asustado cervatillo.

Con el corazón a punto de estallarle en el pecho, volvió la cabeza para mirar en dirección al campamento. Pidió ayuda, a voz en cuello, hasta que su intuición le indicó que nadie podría oírla y que sus gritos acabarían inquietando a los animales. Así pues, optó por coger otra piedra y arrojarla contra el lobo que se hallaba más cerca. Esta vez acertó. Lanzando un gran aullido, la fiera se retiró unos pocos metros para, al cabo de unos instantes, avanzar de nuevo hacia Kagome.

De pronto apareció un cuarto lobo bajo un aliso. Con el corazón encogido, Kagome miró hacia atrás, al cervatillo; en estos momentos la vida de ambos corría un grave peligro.

Considerando que si echaba a correr los animales la perseguirían, decidió enfrentarse a ellos, intentar matar a uno con la esperanza de que los otros se dieran un festín con el cadáver de su compañero. Kagome había oído alguna historia semejante, aunque el protagonista había contado con un arma adecuada para conseguir su propósito.

Kagome se colocó la rama del árbol sobre el hombro. Detrás de ella, el ciervo emitió un apagado sonido de pánico. Kagome estaba tan asustada como el animal. Santo Dios, ojalá no se hubiera alejado tanto del campamento...

Sesshomaru , agazapado entre las sombras, observaba aterrorizado a Kagome, quien no había reparado en su presencia. Entre ambos se hallaban las amenazadoras garras de los cuatro lobos grises.

Con el mayor sigilo, el normando desenvainó la espada y apretó los dedos alrededor de la empuñadura de piel mientras observaba cómo Kagome mantenía la gruesa rama del árbol apoyada en el hombro. Al ver al cervatillo tras la joven, adivinó qué había sucedido: su mujer había encontrado al animalillo, y los lobos la habían acorralado. Sesshomaru maldijo para sus adentros por haber provocado una situación tan peligrosa.

-Intenta alejarte del ciervo, chérie.

-Diciendo estas palabras, Sesshomaru avanzó un paso hacia ella.

- Sesshomaru... -susurró la doncella. Era la primera vez que él la oía pronunciar su nombre, lo que le hizo pensar que la joven estaba realmente aterrada.

-Camina hacia la izquierda, hasta llegar a los árboles.

-Pero el ciervo...

-Haz lo que te digo. Mantén la rama frente a ti. Camina despacio. No hagas nada que pueda excitarlos.

Ella miró hacia el cervatillo, y por un momento el caballero pensó que no obedecería. A continuación la muchacha se dirigió hacia la izquierda. Uno de los lobos aguzó las orejas, mostró los colmillos y, con la lengua fuera, avanzó hacia el ciervo, mientras otra bestia, una hembra negra, se disponía a abalanzarse sobre el animalillo emitiendo un gran aullido. Las fieras ya habían escogido a su presa, y Kagome habría podido escapar si no hubiera gritado ni lanzado la rama para proteger al indefenso cervatillo. Su arma cayó con tal fuerza sobre el lomo de uno de los poderosos lobos, que éste se desplomó.

-¡Por la sangre de Cristo!-exclamó Sesshomaru. En apenas un instante el lobo había conseguido levantarse, dispuesto a atacar de nuevo, mientras los otros se movilizaban para disfrutar de la matanza que iba a tener lugar.

Sesshomaru blandió su espada contra uno de los machos, el de color gris más oscuro, alcanzándole en la cabeza. Luego se dio la vuelta para golpear a otro y continuó manejando su espada hasta acabar con otra de las fieras, cuya sangre le manchó el pecho. De pronto, otros dos lobos, cuya presencia no había advertido, se precipitaron sobre él. Oyendo los alaridos de Kagome, agitó su espada una vez más e introdujo el acero entre los huesos y la carne de otro lobo.

Con el rabillo del ojo vio que Kagome cogía de nuevo la rama y asestaba un fuerte golpe a un lobo macho. Herido superficialmente, el animal logró sobreponerse, decidido a seguir combatiendo. Sesshomaru dio un salto hacia adelante y clavó su espada en las costillas de otro lobo. Antes de que hubiera extraído el acero otro animal feroz lo sorprendió por la espalda.

-¡ Sesshomaru! -exclamó Kagome al ver que su esposo caía al suelo junto a la fiera, a la que cogía por el cuello mientras intentaba mantenerse alejado de sus colmillos.

Sesshomaru consiguió esquivar las garras que lo amenazaban y, dando media vuelta le rompió el cuello. De inmediato saltó al ataque otra alimaña, que le hundió las zarpas en el hombro. Haciendo acopio de toda la furia que sentía, el normando agarró la boca del lobo, que a su vez se defendió clavándole sus afilados dientes en la mano.

-¡Corre! -ordenó a Kagome, distinguiendo la negra silueta de otra bestia feroz.

-¡ Sesshomaru! ¡Dios mío, Sesshomaru!

-¡Corre, maldita sea!

En lugar de huir, Kagome se acercó a él, llevando consigo la rama, y golpeó en la cabeza a otro animal que se precipitaba sobre ella. Tras un aullido, el lobo se desplomó. Kagome no cesaba de asestarle golpes con la rama mientras Sesshomaru luchaba con el lobo que lo había atacado, hasta que consiguió estrangularlo.

Sangrando por la herida que tenía en el hombro, Sesshomaru se puso en pie. Kagome corrió hacia él y, al arrojarse a sus brazos, echó a llorar.

- Sesshomaru! -Las lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de la joven mientras la pareja se fundía en un abrazo.

-Ya está, Cara; todo ha acabado. Ya no hay nada que temer.

Ella continuó llorando, repitiendo el nombre de Sesshomaru mientras su pequeño cuerpo se convulsionaba, presa todavía del miedo. Sesshomaru acariciaba la espalda con la mano ensangrentada, temblando también.

-Ya no hay por qué llorar -susurró él -. Estás a salvo, y también el ciervo.

Kagome, se separó un poco para observar al animalillo. Se le había deshecho la trenza, y su abundante melena de color castaño rojizo caía sobre su espalda como una llama de fuego. El normando le enjugó las lágrimas, maravillándose de la suavidad de su piel. De pronto Kagome reparó en la herida que Sesshomaru tenía en el hombro.

-¡Dios mío, estás herido!

-No es más que un rasguño.

-Kagome examinó la ensangrentada y desgarrada capa de

Sesshomaru, y observó que las manos le sangraban.

-Tus preciosas manos. ¿Qué te han hecho esas bestias salvajes?

Las palabras de Kagome le conmovieron.

-No es grave, no temas.

Cogiéndole las manos con cuidado, la muchacha comenzó a restañar la sangre ayudándose del dobladillo de su camisa. A continuación se ocupó de la herida del hombro.

He pasado tanto miedo -dijo-. Temí que te mataran. No podía soportarlo, Sesshomaru, yo...

-Kag... -Los ojos de la doncella reflejaban tanto temor como los del cervatillo. Sesshomaru tomó su barbilla, inclinó la cabeza y depositó en sus labios un beso suave, de agradecimiento por su preocupación. Enseguida algo despertó en su interior, y la rodeó con los brazos, estrechándola contra sí, besándola con mayor vehemencia.

En el beso ya no había comedimiento, sino pasión y urgencia. La mujer no rechazó a Sesshomaru en esta ocasión sino que demostró una pasión semejante a la de él, .además de una gran alegría por el hecho de que ambos siguieran vivos.

Con un suave gemido de rendición, Kagome rodeó el cuello de su esposo y separó los labios para permitir que le introdujera la lengua, que al instante se encontró con la de ella. Mientras la muchacha le acariciaba la barbilla, Sesshomaru deslizó la mano bajo su capa para sentir el tacto de sus senos. Notó cómo ella se excitaba y poco a poco le desabrochó la camisa para besarle los pezones.

Kagome gimió. Cada beso de Sesshomaru parecía encender una hoguera en su interior. Sumergiendo los dedos en la negra cabellera del normando, arqueó la espalda para al instante inclinarse de nuevo hacia él, deleitándose con cada una de las ardientes sensaciones que la invadían.

-. Sesshomaru.. -gimió, mientras la boca de él jugueteaba sobre uno de sus pechos, empapándolo en saliva, succionándolo suavemente e incluso mordisqueándolo hasta dejarlo duro y encendido.

Cuando Kagome quedó tumbada en el suelo, el normando no dudó en colocarse sobre ella y abrazarla sobre la verde hierba. Continuó besándola mientras su mano le acariciaba un seno para después descender y subirle la túnica hasta descubrirle los muslos.

Ella arqueó su cuerpo, como rogándole que continuara, que no cesara, sin importarle el lugar en que se hallaban, sin importarle nada en absoluto.

Él se había apoyado sobre un codo, el cuerpo tenso. A continuación se acomodó sobre Kagome, que notó su miembro, y de pronto se detuvo.

-Alguien viene –exclamó él y luego masculló una maldición. Extendió la túnica de Kagome con manos temblorosas.

-¿Qué... qué ocurre? –preguntó Kagome confusa y aturdida. Su cuerpo aún se hallaba bajo los efectos del ardor. Él la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Toda va bien, chérie.

Los gemidos de su pasión habían apagado el eco de la voz de Mioga.

-Lo siento, milord. Como la señora no volvía, comencé a preocuparme... -Por primera vez, Mioga se percató del caos que se había desplegado en el claro; reparó en la sangre y los cadáveres de los lobos, en las ropas de Kagome y de Sesshomaru, sucias y desgarradas -. ¡Por los clavos de Cristo!, ¿qué ha sucedido aquí?

-Mi esposa pretendía rescatar a un pequeño ciervo indefenso, y al final me ha salvado también a mí.

Kagome miró fijamente a su esposo, percibiendo en sus ojos una tenue luz, un leve matiz de aprobación.

-No es cierto. Como ya sabes, lord Sesshomaru es un hombre de gran coraje. De no haber sido por su oportuna aparición, los lobos hubieran acabado conmigo.

Mioga se arrodilló.

-Te he fallado, milord. Debía haber buscado a la dama mucho antes. Tu mujer me pidió que le permitiera pasar un rato a solas, pero no debía consentir que se alejara tanto del campamento.

-Levántate, Mioga. No ha sido culpa tuya. Mi mujer tiene una facultad especial para meterse en líos.-A pesar de que estas palabras censuraban la actitud de Kagome, en la voz de Sesshomaru no había resentimiento.

Mioga se puso en pie.

-No sabía que ya habías vuelto -dijo con la mirada baja.

-Los perros recuperaron la pista y cazamos al jabalí. Opté por volver antes que los demás.

Sesshomaru había querido regresar el primero para explicar su éxito a Kagome. Al llegar al campamento descubrió que ella no estaba. Había echado de menos la gracia y la sonrisa que estaban convirtiendo esa jornada en un día tan entrañable.

-Por fonuna la señora fue marcando el camino.

asintió con la cabeza.

-Al ver que no estaba, seguí su rastro. No resultó muy difícil, pero comencé a preocuparme al ver que se había alejado demasiado. Después vi a los lobos.

Kagome se estremeció al recordar a las fieras, pero se esforzó por mostrarse sonriente.

-Gracias por venir, milord. -«Pero no por lo que ha sucedido después», se calló la mujer.

Una vez recuperado el sentido común, al cobrar conciencia de lo que había sucedido, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aturdida. En un momento de debilidad, había permitido al normando que la besara. Y ella había deseado ese beso, lo había necesitado como un ser sediento precisa del agua. El beso había dado paso a algo más, y ella también había ansiado que eso se produjera. ¿Cómo había podido ella ceder a sus deseos, sabiendo lo que Sesshomaru había hecho en el pasado? En realidad no lo sabía, se corrigió. No recordaba qué había sucedido aquella noche de hacía tres años, y lo cierto era que tampoco se había molestado en averiguarlo.

Sin embargo, de pronto deseaba conocer cada uno de los amargos detalles de aquel incidente, quería que la memoria resplandeciera tanto como su pasión. Se había propuesto mantenerse leal a su hermana, no a un guerrero normando capaz de tratar brutalmente tanto a ella como a los habitantes de aquellas tierras.

-¿Kag?

Esta palabra, pronunciada con tono suave, la sacó de sus reflexiones. Miró a su marido a los ojos. De pronto él se mostraba algo severo, como si hubiera cambiado súbitamente de humor. Santa María, ¿qué podía decir ella?

-Sé que la cacería aún no ha acabado, pero yo...

-Regresaremos juntos a casa. -Le acarició las mejillas con los nudillos-. Al menos en el castillo tendré la seguridad de que estás a salvo.

Kagome miró a lo lejos. ¿A salvo? Acababa de comprobar que en compañía de su marido no estaría más a salvo que cuando se había encontrado con los lobos.

Continuara...


End file.
